Eternal Life, Eternal Pain
by EternalStar1
Summary: [Ch 25 posted] He had lived thousands of years, yet Legolas had no idea what love was. When there is a threat of Sauron regaining power, he and his companions embark on a journey they never should have.
1. Prologue

_It began so innocently  
As dawn stretched over the land   
But unseen to angels  
Unseen to he so brave  
Was Darkness's outstretched hand.  
  
History was against him  
His future stood so bleak  
He should have never gone  
But his duty called him  
As torment would reach its peak   
  
Evil was approaching  
Death was coming near  
Yet little did they know  
Little did he realize  
Death was the least to fear   
  
Oh fair prince  
A bitter path lies before you  
Why did you ever choose this way?  
'Tis not justice to thy name  
'Tis not justice to all you've been through _


	2. Peace is Broken

**Eternal Life, Eternal Pain**

**I. Peace is Broken**

x o x o x  
  
_It began so innocently As dawn stretched over the land  
But unseen to angels,  
Unseen to he, so brave  
Was darkness's outstretched hand…  
  
_x o x o x

"Father, if I've said this once I've - "

"Legolas, you're being silly. You are a prince and have this duty to your people."

"I protect them. Is that not enough?"

"Hardly," sniffed Thranduil. Seeing his son's face fall, the king's features softened. "Oh Legolas, my only son, my jewel, my heir, can't you see this is not a choice for you? Choose a wife and take your place as king."

"I will be a king, but I refuse to be bound to a wife."

"I fear your refusal to marry is my fault. Growing up, you never knew the love a woman can give. Your mother – "

"My mother!" Legolas retorted. "Do not speak of her."

"Legola-"

"Father, enough."

Thranduil watched as his son stormed out of the room. "If only you know, Legolas. If only you knew…"

x o x o x   
_  
History was against him  
His future was so bleak  
He should have never gone  
But his duty called him  
As torment would reach its peak  
  
_x o x o x

"I will never marry," Legolas declared. He and Aragorn had gone out by the river to talk. However, Aragorn seemed a bit distracted. "Aragorn?" Legolas asked after there were moments of no reply. 

"Eh? No, no, come back here!" Aragorn laughed, jumping up and running after his three-year-old daughter, Allianie. Legolas leaned against a tree and slid down. Sighing, he turned to watch Aragorn catching and tickling his little girl. In spite of himself, he smiled.

"Legolas?" Legolas smiled and turned around. "Legolas, will you take Eldarion?" Arwen appeared out of the trees, holding a little bundle in her arms.

Legolas reached out and cradled the little boy. As he did, Arwen collapsed on top of a rock and sighed deeply. "Children!" she cried out as she did. "Such work!" But as she looked upon her sleeping son, she added, "and such joy. Here, Legolas," she said as she eyed him warily – Legolas looked as if he were going to drop Eldarion soon – "I shall take him now."

Almost gratefully, Legolas thrust the boy back in her arms, waking him up. Instead of crying, Eldarion looked at his mother and giggled.

"Silly boy," Arwen cooed. She then turned her attention to Legolas. "Where is Aragorn? Father told me he was with Allianie."

Legolas nodded and pointed a bit down the river where Aragorn was dancing with Allianie. Arwen laughed. "Alli," she mused. "My little angel."

After a moment of silence, Arwen said slowly, "Legolas… Our fathers were speaking together about…"

"Say no more, Arwen. If my father was speaking of me it can be only one thing – marriage."

"Yes." Arwen shifted a bit uncomfortably. "Legolas, I speak to you as your friend. Start a family. Fulfill your destiny."

Legolas snorted. "Destiny."

"Listen to Arwen, Legolas." Aragorn's voice came behind him. He continued walked toward Legolas, holding Allianie's hand.

"UNCLE LEGLAS!" Alli broke away from her father and ran toward Legolas. She jumped into his waiting arms and hugged him. Legolas smiled and stroked her dark hair; he loved how Arwen and Aragorn had trained Alli to call him "Uncle." But she was still young and couldn't pronounce "Legolas" yet; this often resulted in funny names. Legolas picked up Alli in one arm and shaded his eyes with his other. "The sun is setting," he commented. Suddenly, his face darkened. "Let us return home. Quickly." Aragorn took back Alli and asked, "What is it Legolas?"

He shook his head. "Hurry!"

The tone of his voice worried Arwen more. "Legolas, what is it?" she asked, echoing her husband's question.

"Orcs!"

x o x o x__

_Evil was approaching  
Death was coming near  
Yet little did they know  
Little did he realize  
Death was the least to fear  
_x o x o x

Elrond frowned at their reports. "This is not good."

Legolas nodded in agreement. "If Sauron is mounting a comeback…"

Arwen's voice shook with sadness. "Sauron. We killed him – he's not supposed to come back." Aragorn hugged her close to him. "Alli," Arwen said softly to her daughter, "take Eldarion back to your rooms."

"Yes, Mama. 'Night Mama, Ada," she hugged her father's legs and kissed her mother's dress. She ran over to where her grandfather was sitting and climbed into his lap and kissed him loudly on the cheek. "Night Gampa." Elrond gave her a soft smile despite the anxiety in the air. "Good night, little angel."

Allianie jumped off her grandfather's legs and immediately ran toward Legolas. Upon impact, Legolas let out a little "oomph," making Alli giggle. He kneeled down to kiss her on the forehead. "Good night Alli."

"Night Uncle Legous!" She turned to Legolas's father. "Night Uncle Legous's ada." With that, she exited the room with her brother and their maids attending to them.Legolas wistfully watched as she left.

"Legous," Aragorn laughed softly. "She gets closer every day."

"If for no other reason," Thranduil said, "she is why we should stop Sauron. So our children can grow up in a safe environment. Without the fear Elrond and I knew. Never knowing whether our family would stay together, whether we would survive each day."

"I'll go," Legolas said immediately. "And Gimli – he would follow me."

Aragorn agreed. "Ah yes – but where is Gimli?"

Legolas smirked. "Sleeping."

Aragorn laughed heartily. "I shall join you on your trip. The trio of the Sword, Bow, and Ax – we join again."

"No."

Elrond looked at his daughter. "No, Arwen?"

Arwen shook her head. "Never mind that, Father. I am merely tired. Rest. We need rest. Tomorrow's journey shall be long."

Thranduil agreed. "Men, will there be anything you need for your journey?"

Legolas shook his head. "My bow. My arrows. That is all."

Elrond said, "Then you leave tomorrow. Sleep well tonight Legolas. Arwen is right. The journey will be long, painful, and tiresome."

Legolas bowed and said, "Yes, your majesty."

Arwen laughed and hit him playfully. "Oh stop it, Legolas."

Legolas smirked a bit. "Just trying to lighten the mood."

x o x o x   
  
_Oh, fair prince  
A bitter path lies before you  
Why did you ever choose this way?  
'Tis not justice to thy name  
'Tis not justice to all you've been through  
  
x o x o x _

_A/N: Good, yes? Like? My first… Soooo make me happy! =) Well, whether I get good reviews or not, this story will continue. (I know this chapter's kinda short, but it's just the beginning.) _


	3. An Unsuspected Companion

**Eternal Life, Eternal Pain **

**II. An Unsuspected Companion**

x o x o x

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

x o x o x

Morning came. The sun shone brightly, and the sky was clear. _A perfect day to start our journey..._ thought Legolas.

"She's done what?" His father's harsh words cut into his thoughts. "Oh for the love of God, how could she run away?"

Elrond shrugged.

"But she's a princess! The lives of thousands depend on this marriage!"

Legolas rolled his eyes at that. _Marriage_, he thought. Well good for that princess who ran away.

Aragorn sat down in the chair next to Legolas and helped himself to breakfast. "'Mornin' Legolas!"

"Hasn't your mother ever told you not to talk with your mouth full?" Arwen's voice floated in from the hallway.

"Yeh! Mama says so!" Alli's baby voice along with Eldarion's laughter filled the air.

Aragorn grinned. "Well my mama never told me so!" he said in a teasing voice.

"Don't listen to Ada, dear." She turned to Aragorn. "You're setting a bad example for your children! Have you no shame?" she hissed in his ear.

"Nope."

Arwen rolled her eyes and sat down next to her father, leaving her husband behind laughing. "See that Legolas?" he asked. "If for no other reason, _that's_ why you should marry! The looks on their faces – priceless my dear friend, priceless." Legolas returned him a cool smile.

Elrond turned his attention to the two men. "When will you leave?"

Before Aragorn could reply, there was a loud clang, a crash, and someone swearing loudly. Arwen quickly covered Alli's ears before the words could reach her ears. Legolas turned to Arwen's father and said, "I suppose we could leave now."

x o x o x

_No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start_

x o x o x

Gimli had not waken up in a good mood. Two nights ago, he had stayed up until dawn along with his friends, drinking, laughing, telling jokes and stories. Legolas told him he had slept for a day. A day! And yet his head ached so! Angrily he pounded the side of his head, frightening the horse upon which he was mounted. The chestnut brown mare whinnied, drawing Legolas's attention. Gently rubbing the top of his head, he gave Gimli a sour look and asked, "What did you do to the horse, friend?"

Angrily, Gimli replied, "If you must know... nothing."

Legolas smiled a bit. "Like you did nothing to me?" He pointed at his head where there was a rather large bump.

Gimli blushed embarrassedly. "You took me rather by surprise this morning, Legolas. You know there was no intent behind that swing of my hand."

"I know." Legolas gave him a bigger smile. "But this journey... well, we must go soon. Are you prepared, Gimli? Aragorn? Aragorn... Aragorn!"

"Hang on, Legolas," Aragorn said, walking away.

"Aragorn, where are you going?" Gimli asked.

He needed not to ask, for soon, they could see why Aragorn had walked back - to bid his daughter goodbye. Alli had come running out and was screaming, "ADA!"

Aragorn swept her in his arms and asked, "Yes my little angel?"

"Where are you and Unco Leglos and Gimwi goin' Papa?" she asked with the innocence of a child.

Aragorn kissed her. "On a little trip."

"When will you be back Ada?"

"Why don't you ask your mother?" Aragorn replied, setting her down. Alli clung tightly to his legs.

"I can't find Mama."

Aragorn sighed. "Soon, Alli. See the leaves?" he asked, pointing to the green, budding leaves. "I'll be back before they fall."

"But that's so long, Ada. I'll miss you and Unco Leglas. UNCO LEGOUS!" she yelled, running over to where Legolas was mounted on his horse. He jumped off. Oh how he spoiled that little girl. He watched her run over to him and realized how adorable she was. Every time he heard her call him "Unco Leglas" his heart melted. "Yes?" he asked, kneeling to her level.

"Nin mel lle," she whispered and kissed him. Legolas blushed a bit, and Gimli laughed loudly at his friend's reaction.

Aragorn remounted his horse. "Go home, Alli. Go to your grandfather."

Alli stood there as they rode off into the dark forests. "BYEEEEEEEEE!"

x o x o x

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Live is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

x o x o x

"Aragorn... I must know something."

"What is it, Gimli?"

"Why are we riding horses?"

Legolas suddenly stopped. "Yes, Aragorn. Why _are_ we riding horses?"

Aragorn swore loudly. "Oh I am so absentminded!"

Legolas held out his hand. "A voice, I hear it..." Suddenly an arrow shot from one of the trees. "We've been found!"

Gimli hopped off his horse, and the other two followed suit. He gave each of the horses a push and yelled, "Go home!" With that, the horses galloped off into the distance.

Aragorn swore again. "'Tis but my fault! On guard, mates!"

Legolas held up his bow, ready to fire. But before he could shoot off a single arrow, the orcs disappeared. Frowning, he said, "Something is not right. What could make them go like that?"

Gimli agreed. "Must be a greater force than they."

"We must be ready. It may come out at any second."

The three stood in a line, facing toward the direction the orcs had been coming. There was no sign of life other than the foilage. Aragorn narrowed his eyes, trying to see if he could manage making out a figure in the darkness. But there was nothing...

A blade was by his throat.

_A/N: Not my song... I wish. It's from Anastasia... forget who wrote it. Anyway, chapter 3's coming soon... Like this? )_


	4. The Journey Begins

**Eternal Life, Eternal Pain**

**III. The Journey Begins**

~*~*~

_Heart, don't fail me now!   
Courage, don't desert me!   
Don't turn back now that we're here.   
People always say   
Life is full of choices.   
No one ever mentions fear!   
Or how a road can seem so long   
Or how the world can seem so vast.   
Courage see me through   
Heart I'm trusting you   
On this journey...(to the past.)_  
  
~*~*~

Aragorn closed his eyes. What fool he had been! _Always cover your back, you idiot!_

Legolas and Gimli didn't turn back in fear that Aragorn could be killed or captured. Uneasiness hung in the air until...

"What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?" Those familiar words, that familiar voice... Aragorn broke out into laughter as he turned around, laughing. There he saw the face he had been expecting, that of his lovely wife.

"Arwen! Don't scare me like that!"

Gimli loudly exhaled. "Dear Lady, it would be much appreciated if you didn't do that again."

Arwen smiled mischievously. "Aragorn, I thought I'd like to teach you a lesson."

Legolas smiled. "She got you, Aragorn."

Gimli added, "Got you good. And us too!"

Aragorn, however, chose to address a far more serious matter. "Was it you, Arwen? Was it you that drove away the orcs?"

Arwen nodded, smiling. "Yes. Which is why I have chosen to join you on your journey."

"Darling... this journey is not for..."

"For what?" she cut him off. "Women?" she snorted. "Don't be a fool, Aragorn. You know my powers - though considerably weakened when I'm away from the land of my people - can protect you far better than your sword can!"

"What about Alli?" Aragorn tried another tactic. "Our children? What about them?"

Arwen sighed. "They can stay with my father." She turned to Legolas. "Legolas, I do have news for you."

Legolas looked at her confused. 

"Your uncle - he as called your father back home on some serious business. Do you know what this could be? I saw your father leave quickly. Too quickly in my opinion. He seemed rather nervous - could barely mount his own horse without the help from several of his servants. Legolas, have you any idea what it might be?"

Legolas laughed. "If it's my uncle, it can't be too serious. My uncle is a fool. Always meandering about... Father says he's lost his mind."

Gimli laughed. "Yes, your doddering old uncle. Shame, he had a fine mind before. Intelligent, your father said. Often helped him in battle. Until..." Gimli paused.

Aragorn prodded him. "Until what?"

"Until he saw his family slaughtered before his very own eyes..." Gimli whispered.

Legolas sneered. "What a weak man."

Arwen frowned. "Legolas, how could you be so heartless? How would you like it to see your own family die before you? The ones you loved?"

"Love? I know no love."

Before Arwen could say much more, Aragorn held up a hand. "Arwen, stop. It's no use. This boy," he said, knocking Legolas on the head, "is about as thick-headed as he can be when it comes to emotions. Otherwise, he's a good man. Loyal, brave," he smiled, "though too stubborn if you ask me. Won't be long before he changes his mind about love."

Legolas could only say one word to that: "Never."

"Never, Legolas?" Aragorn asked. He gave him a look. "Be careful of what you say. I'd hate to see you eat your words."

~*~*~  
  
_Somewhere down this road   
I know someone's waiting.   
Years of dreams just can't be wrong!   
Arms will open wide.   
I'll be safe and wanted   
Fin'lly home where I belong.   
Well, starting here, my life begins   
Starting now, I'm learning fast   
Courage see me through   
Heart I'm trusting you   
On this journey...(to the past)  
  
~*~*~_

As they walked through the woods, Aragorn continually tried to convince Arwen to turn back home. Arwen just laughed at each of his excuses. She led the way with Aragorn following her closely. Legolas and Gimli trailed behind them, trekking slowly, covering their trail so nobody could find it and follow them...

"Aragorn, stop wasting your breath!" Arwen laughed melodiously. "It is nothing but futile... although it is amusing me..."

With that, Aragorn immediately shut up. He had no intention of _amusing_ his wife with his rants.

~*~*~  
  
_Heart don't fail me now!   
Courage don't desert me!   
Home, Love, Family   
There was once a time   
I must have had them too   
Home, Love, Family   
I will never be complete   
Until I find you...  
  
~*~*~_

Night was coming. The sky began to darken. _Perhaps time to find a place for the night, _Legolas thought. It seemed Arwen was thinking the same thing, for she was looking around through the trees pointedly. Aragorn absentmindedly followed her, sulking, wandering around until she abruptly stopped, causing him to crash into her. "OOMPH!" he cried out as the two fell down into a pile of leaves. Legolas and Gimli tried hard to hold back their sniggers.

Arwen gracefully stood up. "At least," she commented, "I am properly dressed for such!" For this journey, she had forgone her usual beautiful clothing in favor of some simpler clothes. Leggings and a simple tunic over. Legolas couldn't help but notice how familiar those clothes looked... As a matter of fact...

"These are your clothes, Legolas," Arwen laughed.

Aragorn made a face. "You're wearing _his_ clothes?!"

"Well, I couldn't very well ask for _your_ clothes, could I?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK YOUR FATHER?"

"Why would I ask my father? I sneaked out here, remember?"

"But that's just disgusting! You're wearing Legolas's clothes!"

"Aragorn," Legolas interrupted, "I don't mind."

But Aragorn ignored him. "How, may I ask, did you get them?"

Arwen smirked. "For me to know, for you to never find out." With that, she added, "Let's stay here for the night. I brought food for tonight so we don't have to cook - I know you _men_ can't cook and we shouldn't light a fire anyway. Here," she said, "take this, and this..."

Gimli added, "AND THIS!" He lugged out a huge bottle of wine.

"Gimli! Is that the heavy sack you so insisted on bringing?"

"Yeh. So?"

"So nothing." Aragorn smiled. "Open it."

And Gimli would have if Arwen didn't intervene. "No. Not tonight."

Legolas agreed. "The orcs are still far too close."

Gimli made a face. "I knew we shouldn't have let her come..." 

Aragorn laughed. "I agree!" His laughter abruptly stopped when Arwen sent him a dirty look.

He cleared his throat. "Ahem... ahem..." Arwen contined sending him that dirty look. His voice grew weaker. "Aheemm... ah... Oh forget it." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry sweetie," he said and winked at her. Arwen laughed.

"Ugh... if that's what love does to you, I'm definately not interested," Legolas commented.

Gimli laughed. "Yes, Legolas, that's what love does to you."

~*~*~  
  
_One step at a time,  
One hope, then another  
Who knows where this road may go --  
Back to who I was  
On to find my future,  
Things my heart still needs to know.  
Yes, let this be a sign!  
Let this road be mine!  
Let it lead me to my past  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
To bring me home..._

_~*~*~_

_ Far off in the distance, the four warriors are being watched. She sees the four laughing, sitting together eating their small dinner. Such happiness and yet..._

_ "Such a burden," she says, "to know the future... Sleep well, my four warriors. Your journey has just begun..."_

**A/N:** Like it??? Please, tell me if you do. If you don't, say it nicely! =) But I can't stop you from being mean... I mean, it's not nice but I guess I could live with it. Like, I said, this is my first fan fic, so I don't really know how to do all this stuff yet... ah... But I think i'm getting the hang of it. Anyway, review please?

**This song was sung by Aaliyah, not written by me.**


	5. First True Encounter

**Eternal Life, Eternal Pain**

**IV. First True Encounter**

~*~*~  
  
_Look out new world here we come   
Brave, intrepid and then some   
Pioneers of maximum   
Audacity whose resumes   
Show that we are just the team   
To live where others merely dream   
Building up a head of steam   
On the trail we blaze   
_  
  
~*~*~

Legolas woke up the next morning to find Arwen already awake. He sat up and saw her sitting near where Aragorn lay snoring softly still. She sat there, brushing the tangles out of her hair, softly singing:

_"Little angel  
In my arms  
Stay with me  
Where it's warm  
Shores of sleep  
They come near  
While in my arms  
No need to fear..."_

She stopped when she noticed Legolas watching her. Arwen smiled and said, "That's a lullaby I used to sing to Alli when she was a tiny infant I could still hold in my arms. Sometimes, she asks me to sing it for her again." She signed. "Allianie. My little angel... that is what it means, you know, Legolas. 'Little angel.'"

"And that she is, Arwen. Alli..."

"Is someone talking about my little girl?" Aragorn asked sleepily. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he tried to sit up. "Eh?"

Legolas nodded. Arwen sighed. "I miss her. My darling baby." She smiled softly. "Both of them. Eldarion... he was just learning how to walk. At least, I know they are safe with my father."

Aragorn nodded but said nothing.

He and Arwen sat in silence, pondering what their children might be doing at that moment, until the sounds of Gimli waking up broke it.

"Whahag..." Gimli managed to get out.

"Gimli?" Legolas inquired. "What is it?"

"Ahc okl..." he muttered incoherently. Gimli's eyes were beginning to droop... but before he could fall back asleep, Arwen reached over and shook him gently and said in a soft voice, "Gimli, Gimli, wake up. We must begin our travels for today soon." But Gimli merely shook off her arm, causing ARwen to make a face of displeasure. "Gimli!" she said a bit louder now.

Before she said more, Aragorn held her shoulders to stop her. "Don't wake up Gimli..." he tried to warn her.

But Arwen stubbornly refused to heed her husband's words. "Wake up Gimli," she said softly yet menacingly.

Immediately, Gimli jolted up and started to growl, "WHAT IS IT? WHY WON'T YOU JUST LET ME SLEEP WOMAN?"

Normally, either Aragorn or Legolas would have backed off, but not Arwen. She yelled back, (which, Aragorn noted she only did when she was truly irritated or angry) "BECAUSE WE ARE HERE FOR A PURPOSE THAT IS FAR MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR SLEEP! NOW GATHER UP YOUR BELONGINGS AND GET READY TO START!" Arwen huffed a bit, and then she walked over to where her and Aragorn's things lay, gathering them up. Gimli sat there, a bit dazed and surprised at what had just transpired before it really could sink in.

"Did she just yell at me?" Gimli demanded.

Legolas smiled. "Yes, I must say... she does have nerve."

Gimli could only mutter darkly, "Yeh... too much never..."

"She's Aragorn's wife," Legolas replied simply.

"HEY!"

~*~*~  
  
_Changing legend into fact   
We shall ride into history   
Turning myth into truth   
We shall surely gaze   
On the sweet unfolding   
Of an antique mystery   
All will be revealed   
On the trail we blaze_

~*~*~

Soon they were off. Arwen's face was a bit flushed from all the shouting she had done earlier. ARagorn and Legolas, sensing Arwen's anger remained silent. Gimli, however, was muttering under his breath. Abruptly, he stopped, and there was silence. Arwen swirled around, her braids fly behind her, and snapped, "What is it now?!"

Gimli asked, though rather meekly, "Where are we going?"

Arwen stopped walking. "What?" she asked almost confused.

"Where - are - we - going?" Gimli asked slowly, and a bit more pointedly.

"Well, to stop Sauron's threat..."

"yes, but how? I mean, where?"

Arwen sighed. She looked over to Aragorn, who merely shrugged, and Legolas, who suddenly seemed very interested in his bow. She took those gestures as "I-don't-knows" from the two, and so she answered Gimli with her own, firm declaration: "Wherever the orcs are, there we shall be too, until we find their source and wipe out all threat to the innocent lives out there!"

Legolas put aside his bow and nodded in agreement, and Aragorn looked admiringly at his wife. "Now, why didn't I think of that?" he wondered out loud softly.

Her answer seemed to satisfy Gimli. "All right then." He looked at Arwen a bit uncomfortably. "Arwen, I believe I do owe you an apology for this morning when..."

"It's all right, Gimli. I was a bit out of line earlier today as well. Your words are forgotten."

"Yes," Gimli said, "but that does not mean I should have done what I did, say what I said. If you please, Arwen... do accept my apology."

Arwen smiled and said in her usual sweet demeanor, "Only if you accept mine."

Aragorn jumped in saying, "So is this behind us now? Can we continue on without any more bickering?"

Legolas laughed. "I doubt it highly Aragorn, with the four of us, stubborn as we are. But I suppose, one can _hope_..."

The four laughed as they continued trekking into the woods, this time more happily, and all feeling considerably lighter in their hearts. Legolas grinned broadly, something he rarely did, but now, he was out doing what he enjoyed most - in the forest amongst the trees, with his friends, hunting and killing orcs, being the warrior he was, out in the fresh air... _How can I ever marry?_ thought Legolas. _If I were ever to give in to my father and have a wife, I'd only be bound to her and forced to stay at home. I could never do that..._

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft rustle of leaves he heard to his right. Legolas stopped. _Leaves rustling?_ he wondered. _But there is no wind!_

"On your guard!" he yelled out the moment his quick mind could register both what he heard and saw. As he did, an arrow shot in his direction which Legolas just managed to dodge, whipping his body around, his blonde hair flying. The arrow hit a tree with a twang, drawing Aragorn's attention. He jerked out his sword, and Gimli took his ax. Arwen took out her own blade, softly saying something to herself. Then she said but one thing to Aragorn: "Guard your back!" And the four with their weapons went off to fight.

There weren't many orcs, nor where they very strong, Aragorn noticed. Slashing his sword, he killed two with one blow. _That was almost too easy..._ Aragorn thought.

A few yards away, Gimli was thinking the same thing. His ax easily destroyed orc after orc; however, he refused to let his mind wander from the issue at hand, the true warrior he was.

Legolas stood behind the cover of leaves, shooting down the orcs, one by one with his deadly aim. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed seven orcs circling and surrounding Arwen. "Arwen!" he cried out. Immediately, he directed his bow at them and shot down three in succession. Aragorn had also noticed his wife in danger and cut down two. The other two Arwen could manage herself.

Gimli took the last remaining himself. Seing there were no more, Gimli declared, "All gone."

Legolas nodded, as did Aragorn, who slowly said, "Did you notice... the orcs... they were considerably weaker than we we last saw them a few years ago..."

"And I thought it was just me being stronger," Gimli muttered.

There was soft giggling, and Aragorn turned his attention to Arwen. I supposed you'd like to take credit for that?"

"Ah," Arwen said, her laughter subsiding a bit, "well, a little, I suppose." Seeing the look on Aragorn's face, she added, "We are still close to my home. Besides, I doubt these orcs were very strong to begin with. They couldn't even travel in light. NOtice how they stayed in the shade."

Legolas seconded that. "Now that you mention it, Arwen I did notice that."

"What I fear," Arwen said continuing, "is that the orcs will be created stronger, and that these were merely tests."

Gimli made a face. "Women. You worry too much."

Arwen laughed. "Sometimes, it's better to be worried and prepared, than not at all." 

~*~*~  
  
_Paradise is close at hand   
Shangri-la the promised land   
Seventh heaven on demand   
Quite unusual nowadays   
Virgin vistas, undefiled   
Minds and bodies running wild   
In the man behold the child   
On the trail we blaze_  
  
~*~*~ 

Night was beginning to fall... The four were growing weary. "Perhaps," Gimli said, "it is time to stop for the night."

Aragorn replied, "Perhaps you are right, Gimli."

"Here seems good," Arwen said, falling down upon the ground she was standing. Aragorn laughed and followed suit. "Yes, here does seem good," Arwen added. "Very good," she said, yawning.

"Food!" Gimli said. "Dinner!"

"Is that all you _ever_ think about, Gimli?" Arwen asked, a bit disgusted.

"No, I also think about wine and killin' orcs!"

What could the four do but laugh at that?

~*~*~

_The trail we blaze  
Is a road uncharted  
Through terra incognita to a golden shrine  
No place for the traveler  
To be faint-hearted  
We are part of the sumptuous grand design_  
  
~*~*~

_Again, the four are being watched, as they continuously are..._

_"Why don't you turn back?" she asks. "Turn back... please... spare yourselves the pain, the heartache. Turn back," she whispers... "Turn back while you still can... Oh to be brave and valiant! To be loyal as you are... think of yourselves for once... turn back..."_

_Her whispering cannot be heard but anybody but herself. She sighs; her words are said in futility._

**  
A/N:** Credits to Elton John for the song "The Trail We Blaze." Credits to J. R. R. Tolkien for the characters. Credit to ME for the story! =) Anyway, how'd you guys like it? Good? Review if it is. Bad? Review if it is... Tell me what you think of it.

*Thank you to my reviewers... y'all so sweet.


	6. Entering the Golden Forest

**Eternal Life, Eternal Pain **

V. Entering the Golden Forest 

~*~*~  
  
_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you   
  
_~*~*~

The four started their trek in the morning. They had been going several hours already, and not a word was spoken amongst them. 

Legolas pondered over what had happened this morning. Gimli, this time had woke up before Arwen, and was trying to wake her up. It was almost funny, a complete opposite of what had happened yesterday. Arwen had told Gimli to back off... and well... Fortunately, this time, Arwen and Gimli did not start yelling at each other. In fact, they began to laugh as they realized how funny the whole situation was. Aragorn - he looked worried that Arwen and Gimli would start bickering again. Legolas found the entire situation hilarious, and had to suppress his own laughter until the others realized it was so. 

Wandering through his thoughts, Legolas could hardly be disturbed. _Eh..._ he thought. _Nothing really has disturbed me from my silent pondering, has it not? Not even the change of the color of the leaves... Change of the color of the leaves? _

Legolas looked around, as he noticed Arwen doing. So she had noticed as well. The leaves... Instead of being dark and dry, they were now golden... but not golden as if fall were coming... It's like, they're enchanted, he thought. Enchanted to be golden forever... And the flowers! Legolas knelt on the ground and picked a flower. "Golden as well," he said, accidentally aloud. 

"So you've noticed," Arwen nodded. "I was beginning to wonder if men really are..." 

Aragorn stepped up from behind her and put his arms around her waist. "If men are really what?" he asked. 

Arwen smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know," she said teasingly. 

_ Was it just me, or did Aragorn just growl? _Legolas just stood there, watching. He wasn't sure he wanted to stay there though... Fortunately, the two realized where they were - in the middle of a forest with orcs running amok - and stopped. 

"Err... Sorry about that Legolas," Aragorn said a bit embarrassed. "I, um... got carried away." 

"Uh huh..." Legolas was feeling a bit dazed. 

"Legolas, are you all right?" Arwen looked at him with deep concern. "It's not like we really did anything... You shouldn't be so." 

The elf blinked a few times. "I'll be all right... I think..." 

Aragorn leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You should see her when we're alone." That shattered the ice, and Legolas doubled over in laughter. But Arwen stood confused as the two laughed in front of her. "What?" she asked. "What?" 

~*~*~   
  
_We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you  
  
_ ~*~*~   
  


"But it's so beautiful," Arwen said softly, holding a soft, gold blossom in her hand. Gracefully, she tucked it into her hair. "How could anything evil possibly create such a thing? It's so light... and so warm..." 

Aragorn shook his head. "You never know," was his only reply. 

"Well, let's find out!" Gimli said. 

"Find out what?" 

"Find out if it's evil, elf," Gimli said as if it were the most obvious thing in the word - he was clearly irritated. 

"Don't call me elf, dwarf." 

"Don't call me dwarf, elf." 

"Dwarf." 

"Elf." 

"Dwarf!" 

"Elf!" "

Dwarf!" 

"Sto-op," said an annoyed Aragorn. 

"He started it," Legolas muttered. 

"Stop being so immature, Legolas," Arwen scolded him as she would one of her children. 

"I'm not." Legolas was clearly starting to sulk. 

"Oh stop. For a prince and an adult, you can have some nasty manners," Arwen continued. "Didn't your mother ever teach you any man- Oh..." Suddenly she stopped, realizing what she had just said. "Legolas, I'm sorry... that's not what I meant..." 

Legolas rolled his eyes. "I don't care for her." 

"Legolas, after all, she still is your mother," Aragorn said. 

"She never took on her duties as such. Why should she have the honor of being called 'Mother'? I don't think it's right. And furthermore, Father says she deserves my respect and love. Respect and love! I've never even met the woman, and he demands me to do that? Honestly, my father comes off as such a fool sometimes... I don't know..." Legolas seemed to be on the brink of tears. 

"Legolas?" Arwen asked softly. 

"Leave me alone." 

"No, Aragorn, Gimli," Arwen said as the two tried to go forward to where Legolas stood. "Listen to him. Leave him alone." 

When the three departed, Legolas sat down. He had never cried since he was a tiny infant, and he had no intention of starting that business now. To Legolas, tears were but a sign of failure... failure to endure pain. So how could he cry over a woman he had never known? He dared not. And my father... he thought darkly. As much as Legolas cared and respected his father, sometimes, Thranduil angered him so deeply... It was as if they were not father and son. Hard to believe the same loving blood that flows through him flows through me, Legolas thought. He sighed deeply. Perhaps his father was right... Legolas had never known love. Friendship, respect, care, yes - love, no. 

There was a sound behind him. Legolas turned around quickly. "Aragorn? Arwen? Gimli?" Legolas looked closer. No, it was none of them. He looked harder. It was clearly a woman. She motioned for him to follow her. Step by step, Legolas walked toward her and heeded her gestures... 

~*~*~   
  
_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Live is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
_  
~*~*~

  
  
"I think we should go back to Legolas now," Arwen said softly. The three of them had sat down in a clearing, resting, while they waited for Legolas to compose himself. At least an hour had passed since they left him. 

"Yes," Aragorn agreed. "Much time has passed... I do suppose it should have been enough." 

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Gimli cried out. "I'll go get him." With that, Gimli disappeared into the forest in search of Legolas. "I'll be back soon!" he called back behind him. 

Aragorn moved closer to Arwen and put his arms around her. "Poor boy." 

"I know." Arwen closed her eyes and sighed. "Ever since he was a child... So brave, so talented with the bow... and yet something seemed to be absent from him. All the maidens in Mirkwood fell in love with him... and how could they not? Legolas seems so perfect - bold, daring, loyal, handsome, caring, fair, royalty... but one thing was missing. He couldn't love. No maiden could hold the heart of Prince Legolas, not even turn his head... and each in succession fell into heartbreak." 

"But why is it?" Aragorn asked. "Everyone loves. Even those evil - they love their power and killing. But Legolas - I only hear him say that word in contempt. He does not love anything." 

"My father often said it is because Legolas grew up basically without his parents. You know how it was," Arwen said, turning to look at Aragorn. "You grew up without your parents, taken by my father. Except my parents cared for you as their own son. Loved you, cherished you, cared for you. Legolas grew up without that... Thranduil traveled often, leaving his only son behind. And Legolas grew up without ever knowing his own mother. To him, she is nothing. Perhaps that is most important - the one figure in life that could have shown Legolas love most was gone." 

"But where is she?" Aragorn asked. "Did she just disappear?" 

"No one knows..." Arwen said. "At least, it seems as if no one knows... My father suspects Thranduil knows, but every time he is asked of it, Thranduil just puts his head down for a moment and quickly changes the subject. I don't even know her name," Arwen sighed. "Thranduil must have truly loved her." 

"Just as I love you..." Aragorn whispered. "I could never imagine losing you." 

The moment was so quiet, so serene. Of course, Gimli knew nothing of this when he came impeding on the scene. 

"Legolas!" he cried out. "He's gone!" 

  
** A/N:** Like? I tried to make it as errr "adventurous" as I could... I suppose I'm not doing a good enough job. Ah, there's still time. And who is that mysterious figure that took away Legolas like that eh? (I'm afraid it's not as mysterious as I tried to make it.) 

**Song is continuation of the one in chapter 1 or so. Forget... and too lazy too look...** 

Ahh. I just realized something. The title of my story is "Eternal Life, Eternal Pain." and my name is EternalStar. I'm very eternal aren't I =P BTW: It may seem Legolas is heartless. but it isn't so. He's merely misunderstood X P


	7. Warnings Unheeded

**Eternal Life, Eternal Pain**

**VI. Warnings Unheeded**

~*~*~ 

_Heart, I know love's been hard on you,  
And I'm sorry for the things I've put you through,  
Before, you start to break on me, or ask for sympathy,  
I need to make you see_  
  
~*~*~

Arwen just stared blankly at him.

Gimli was breathing hard. "Did you not hear what I just said? Legolas... he's gone!"

Finally, he got a reaction - though it was one Gimli wished he hadn't forced. Arwen's face began to crumble, and she dissolved into tears.

Aragorn asked Gimli, "What do you mean he's gone?"

"Disappeared! I went to where he had been sitting," Gimli said, a bit more calmly now. "And I couldn't find him. At all. Gone." His face distorted into sadness. "What if we never find him? What if I've lost him forever?"

"No need for thinking that, Gimli," Aragorn said. "We will find him. Did you catch a glimpse of him? Any sign of him at all?"

Gimli paused for a moment, and then he slowly nodded. "I saw him heading toward _that_," he said, pointing toward a golden castle off in the distance. Arwen looked up to where he was pointing. The castle was by a lake which glistened as the sun reflected off it. It was almost the most perfect picture she had ever seen. _So perfect,_ she thought. _So beautiful. And yet... why had I never seen it before?_

"That is strange," she heard Aragorn whisper. "I never saw that..."

"And neither did I," replied Gimli. "That is, until I saw him walking into it - at least I assume it was him."

"Walking into it?" Aragorn repeated. "What, is he mad?"

"Probably," Gimli snorted. "You have no idea how Legolas can be sometimes. And if you'd pardon the stereotype, Lady Arwen," he added, "elves can be quite insane at times."

"It is pardoned," Arwen said faintly.

Aragorn looked at his wife with concern. "Are you all right, Arwen?" he asked, smoothing her brown hair back.

At first, she didn't move, but in a sudden burst of emotion, she cried out, "Oh, it's all my fault, and you two know it. Why don't you just blame me instead of standing there, mocking me? Why must you mock me?! I know it's my fault, all right?" Her voice was getting shriller and shriller. "My fault," she whispered. "All my fault..."

"Arwen, don't blame yourself like that," Aragorn said soothingly. He tried to take her into his arms, but Arwen merely pushed him away. "Didn't you hear what Gimli said?" he added softly. "He says Legolas went on his own accord, out of his own free will. Don't blame yourself."

"We must find him," Arwen stated slowly and clearly, almost as if she hadn't heard her husband's words at all. But then she looked him into the eyes and gave him a soft smile, sending relief through Aragorn.

"Let's go find him," Gimli suggested. "Now."

Aragorn smiled, took his wife's hand in one hand and his sword in the other, and got up. "I second that motion!"

Arwen smiled. "I suppose I third that motion."

"Well, what are we waiting for," Gimli demanded impatiently. "Let's go!"

~*~*~  
  
_Oh heart, I'm not sure it's been long enough,  
To say that I feel is really love,  
There is just one way to learn,  
Sometimes we'll get burned,  
And right now it's our turn_  
  
~*~*~

  
Legolas opened his eyes. _Where am I?_ he wondered. He sat up and looked around. The room was large enough, rather cozy, and he was lying in a bed. _Where am I? _

"In my home, Legolas," an airy voice said off in the distance behind him. 

The young prince whirled around in surprise. "What?" he managed to utter. "You can-?" 

"Yes," said the voice. Legolas peered over in its direction and could see a woman coming toward him. "I can read minds." 

He stared at her, careful not to think anything stupid. _An elf,_ he finally realized. She was beautiful, as elves were, but far beyond that. She had long golden hair, not like his, but instead, truly golden. Bright like real gold, as were the robes she wore. _She almost seems to glow,_ Legolas thought.

She smiled gently at him. Her demeanor was quite like Arwen's, although, Legolas noticed, she was far older. "My name," she said, "is Relannia. You are in my forest."

"I have never seen such a place," Legolas answered with his princely airs. "Pray tell, what is the name of this place?"

"Ah," Relennia replied. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you." She looked over at the prince. "This displeases you, fair prince? You do not trust me?"

Before Legolas could even begin to wonder over how she could read his mind so well, as he often hid his emotions from his face, he burst out, "How did you know I was a prince?"

Relennia continued to smile. "I know many things."

After a short pause, Legolas asked her, "Now I know where I am - though I don't quite trust you - how did I get here? The last thing I remember was sitting in the forest..."

"I took you here," Relennia answered. "You fainted as we approached my home."

"Why?"

"I suppose you were tired."

"No, why did you take me here?"

"Oh, I see. Well, I don't suppose I can tell you now. We must wait for you companions - they shall arrive soon."

"Oh no!" Legolas cried out. "Aragorn, Arwen, Gimli! They'll be very worried about me disappearing like that."

"No need to fear, Legolas. I have sent for them already."

To that, Legolas could only answer lamely, "Oh." _She thinks of everything, doesn't she?_ he thought rather nastily in his mind before realizing -

"Basically," Relennia said, smiling when she saw Legolas's face flush with embarrassment.

~*~*~  
  
_Give it time,  
Help me through,  
Heart we can do this together,  
You're my strength,  
You're my soul,  
I need you now more than ever_  
  
~*~*~

"We don't seem to be getting any nearer to the castle," Gimli declared after they had been walking toward it for at least an hour.

"Yes, and I'm getting tired," Arwen said. "This seems futile. If anything, it seems as if the castle were getting smaller." She sat down desolately on a rock nearby, her head in her hands.

"Come now," Aragorn said. "We mustn't lose hope. Legolas must be found - dead or alive."

"Dead?!"

Before anyone could reply to Arwen's cry, a dove flew through the air and landed on her shoulder. Arwen looked at the little bird in fear, almost. In its beak it held a note.

"What is it, little one?" Arwen asked. The bird opened its beak and dropped the note onto Arwen's lap.

"Read it," Gimli commanded, though there was little need. Arwen was already opening the little scroll.

After reading it several times over, she smiled. "I think I realize what we've been doing wrong," Arwen said softly.

"What?"

"Hush, Gimli, I'm trying to think." Arwen looked at the castle again, and then turned around to look at the lake. Comprehension and understanding dawned on her beautiful features, and it seemed as if darkness were being taken over by light. Her once sad face seemed lit with joy and happiness.

"Turn around, and walk into the lake."

"Are you mad, woman?" Gimli shouted. "Walk into the lake? First of all, that's in the opposite direction..."

"Listen to her, Gimli," Aragorn cut in. "Have we not been heading in the direction of the castle for some time now, and yet we have not neared it? Perhaps Arwen is right. There is no harm in trying."

"Yeh, 'cuz you can swim," Gimli said under his breath, but gave no other objections.

Slowly, the group made its way toward the glistening lake. Arwen admired how beautiful it looked, dazzling as if thousands of sapphires were in it. The sun bounced off cheerfully. But something was strange about it. As they neared, Arwen saw what it was.

The lake was completely flat. Nothing was in it. Not a single ripple moved across it...

"There's something wrong with this," Aragorn frowned.

Gimli picked up a rock. "Lesse if this lake really is a lake!" and with that he flung it in - or well at least he tried. The rock bounced back at him, plonking him right on the forehead. 

"It's almost as if there's a barrier around the lake," Arwen said, ignoring Gimli's cries of pain and swearing. Slowly, she reached out her hand despite Aragorn's protests. Her hand slipped through the barrier, and it seemed to disappear. Arwen smiled. She turned to face her two companions and said, "Follow me." Before the two could say anything, she had walked right through the barrier and was gone.

The two stared for a while. "Well, what are we supposed to do now?" Gimli asked, forgetting the pain in his head for a moment.

"Follow her, I suppose!" Aragorn then did what his wife had done and disappeared.

"He-ey! Wait for me!" Gimli dashed in after Aragorn, right through the barrier.

As Gimli passed the barrier, he ran right into Aragorn who was standing immediately behind Arwen. The three fell down into an awkward heap.

"Uh, sorry." Arwen and Aragorn glared at the dwarf.

Arwen carefully got up and looked around as the two behind her did the same. _Golden, just like the forest_, she thought. A grand hallway stretched before her, and at the end, there was a staircase rolling down. The castle seemed to stretch all the way to the sky and to all the ends of the earth. When she looked up, she saw the ceiling was glass, making it appear it was the sky. Blue as ever, the sun shining in brightly. _So beautiful here,_ she thought. _I was right. No evil could ever create this... _

"Are we going to stand here gawking all day, or are we going to do something about finding Legolas?" Gimli said, breaking her thoughts. He obviously was untouched by the gleaming beauty around him.

"Well, I don't know what to do now," Arwen said. "Any suggestions?"

"What? You don't know what to do? But the note..."

"The note only said to get here," Arwen replied. "Nothing more."

At that moment, a regal figure appeared at the end of the hallway on top of the stairs. "Hello my voyagers," she said. "I have been watching you for days."

Aragorn instantly reached for his sword, but the elf walked closer and held up her hand. "There is no need for that Elessar, King of Gondor." To his look of surprise, she answered, "Yes, I know who you are, for I know many things. This," she said, motioning to Arwen," is your wife, the Lady Arwen Evenstar, daughter of Lord Elrond, ruler of Riverdell, and this is Gimli, son of Gloin. Welcome to my humble home." She bowed to them. "I am Relennia. Ah, I see the worry on your faces." She walked closer to them. "Come, follow me. Your friend Legolas awaits your company." Relennia then turned around and slowly ascended the steps.

"What should we do?" Gimli hissed.

"Do?" Aragorn repeated. "Why, we follow her."

"What?"

"Only she knows where Legolas is now," Arwen said. "We have no choice but to follow her."

"She only _says_ she knows where Legolas is, we don't know that for sure," retorted Gimli.

"Oh stop you two." Aragorn began ascending the steps. "Well, are you going to follow or not?" He turned with a swish of his cape and continued to go up the staircase. Arwen followed him, leaving behind Gimli yet again. Gimli was getting tired of this - he was always last. Why was it? Gimli stormed up the stairs and ran right pass Arwen, who was taking her time.

_Ha,_ Gimli thought in his mind. _Passed her._ But just as soon as he thought that, Arwen gracefully passed him and joined Aragorn at the top of the stairs. _What the?! Elves..._ he thought darkly.

~*~*~  
  
_Heart, all the hurt will soon be gone,  
If you, if you just keep on beating strong,  
You will always be my friend,  
So keep on hanging in,  
And we'll find love again_  
  
~*~*~

  
  
"Legolas!" Arwen cried when she finally saw him. He was sitting in a bed, staring out the window. When he heard Arwen's voice, he smiled at them. 

"Arwen, Aragorn, Gimli," he said. "I hope I didn't worry you."

"Didn't worry us - baaah," Gimli said. "Don't do that again, Legolas. I was scared to Mordor and back."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Legolas looked at Aragorn with a worried complexion.

"No, no," Aragorn reassured him. "We were just worried something happened to you."

"Yes," Arwen said. She had taken a seat next to Legolas's bed and was just watching him. "Are you all right?"

"He willll be fine," said Relennia. Everyone turned to look at her, for she had just entered the room. "Legolas merely needs rest. Today - today as been very difficult on him, emotionally and physically. I invite you," she continued, "to rest for the night in my home. I will provide you with supper and beds to sleep in for as long as you wish." This she said almost hopefully.

"Thank you for your kindness," Aragorn said, "but perhaps we shall only stay one night. We are on a journey to destroy the threat of orcs rising. We cannot stay long."

"Ah, I see." Relennia looked away. "Well, I suppose you are hungry. Legolas," she said redirecting her piercing gaze at the young elf, "do you find the strength to join your companions for dinner tonight."

"Indeed," Legolas said. "Sitting in a bed is not high on my list of favorite things to do."

"Very well," she replied. "Supper shall be ready within the hour. I suggest you four refresh yourselves and rest. My servants shall show you three to your rooms." Relennia slowly walked out of the room. As she did, two young elves entered and bowed. 

"Master Gimli," said one, "please follow me."

"Sir Elessar, Lady Arwen, follow me," requested the other.

"Please," Legolas heard Aragorn say, his voice fading as he walked down the hallway, "call me Aragorn."

"As you wish, Sir Elessar-Aragorn."

"Ooh..." Aragorn said almost impatiently, his voice echoing down the halls. 

~*~*~  
  
_Give it time (give it time),  
Help me through (help me),  
Heart we can do this together,  
You're my strength (you're my strength),  
You're my soul,  
I need you now more than ever_  
  
~*~*~

After supper, Aragorn was about to retire to his room with Arwen when Relennia held him back. "Aragorn," she said. "I wish to speak with you." 

Arwen looked at Aragorn and nodded. She continued to her room, leaving him behind. 

"What is it, fair lady?" Aragorn asked. 

"I wish to speak with you," she repeated. 

"So speak," he replied. 

"But," she continued. "I find difficulty in what I must say." She paused before she went on. "Perhaps, you should follow me." Relennia rose up, walked out of the room, and beckoned him to do the same. She then led him into a room with a large window and several chairs. "Sit," she said pointing at them. 

Aragorn did, but uncomfortably - not that the chairs were so. Relennia seemed so disturbed, Aragorn was afraid of the news she might deliver. 

"What is it, Lady Relennia?" he asked when the silence became too much to bear. 

But she didn't seem to hear him. Slowly, she opened her mouth and said, "All of us - human, elves, dwarves, hobbits - we all carry burdens. Whether they be light or heavy, burdens we indeed have." 

"Yes," Aragorn agreed. 

"And your greatest burden," Relennia continued, "is your loyalty." 

"Loyalty?" he repeated, wondering if he had heard wrong. "Loyalty is a virtue, is it not?" 

"Yes," replied the elf, "but it is also a burden - for it makes you continue your journey, even though it is against your wishes." 

"I do not seem to understand." 

"Aragorn, do you love your life?" 

"Yes, I suppose." 

"Do you love your wife? Your children? Your home?" 

"Of course." 

"Do you care for Gimli?" 

"Naturally, he is one of my best companions." 

"And above all - do you wish for Legolas's well-being?" 

"Lady, you are starting to worry me."

"Aragorn, do you not comprehend what I am trying to say?"

"I am afraid I do not."

Almost impatiently, Relennia said sharply, "You must not continue your quest."

Aragorn looked at her in surprise. "I am afraid I cannot, Lady Relennia. Now, I am beginning to wonder of your motives."

His words cut to Relennia's heart and hurt her deeply. "Aragorn, do no such thing. I am here speaking merely on your behalf, although you may not see it yet. I know many things, as you have already witnessed. Perhaps I know too much, as it continually worries my heart."

The man stood there and looked at her. "I am flattered with your concern, but I cannot fulfill your request in stopping our quest. 'Twould be far too selfish to even contemplate."

"Very well," Relennia said, leaning back against the chair she was sitting in. "I have tried. Do get Legolas for me; I wish to speak with him."

"As you wish, my Lady," Aragorn said, bowing as he exited.

"I tried," Relennia whispered.

~*~*~_  
  
Heart, I know I've been hard on you,  
I'm sorry for the things I've put you through,  
Please, don't you break on me, I need to make you see,  
It wasn't meant to be,  
'Cause you will always be my friend,  
So keep on hangin' in,  
And we'll find love again   
  
_~*~*~

  
When supper had ended, Legolas immediately went into his room and fell into his bed. He was so tired... yet too many thoughts were bouncing i his head for him to sleep. _I know,_ Legolas thought. _I'll write in my log._ He grabbed his sack of things and pulled it out.

Ever since Legolas was young, he had kept a journal. He often did so for his father, who had inquired of Legolas's doings while he was away on trips and such. When Legolas started to have a hard time remembering as Thranduil's trips became more frequent and long, his father suggested the boy keep a journal. It was a habit that stayed with Legolas all his years.

Legolas looked at it. The last time he had written was before they started their journey. Taking his pen, he began to write:

'_Today was strange. Hard to understand, hard to comprehend. So many emotions and thoughts ran through my head today! In the morning, it was laughter and happiness as I watched Gimli tried to wake up Arwen. It was quite the comedy; seemed to be a complete repeat of what had happened the day before, except this time, the roles were reversed. Luckily for Aragorn and me, no war broke out this time._

'_But in the afternoon, a different emotion - sadness and grief, I suppose. Perhaps even displeasure with myself. Why can't I understand love? I try my hardest every time my father asks, yet I come short every time. My mother... they all say I should love her, respect her. I can't. I want to, but I can't. Sometimes, I'd rather I was born into a family out of royalty where I had a mother and a father like normal beings have and knew love like normal beings do. But I was not. Am I not normal? I am not. I cannot be normal as long as I am Prince Legolas Greenleaf, Son of Thranduil, ruler of Mirkwood.'_

He would have written more, for there was still much weighing on his heart but he was interrupted by Aragorn knocking on his door. "Legolas?" he asked softly.

"What is it, friend?" Legolas asked, opening the door. 

"Relennia wishes to speak with you."

"Ah," Legolas replied. "Where might she be?"

"Go down the hall - all the way. You'll see a room with a large window and several chairs. Relennia is there."

"All right, I'll be there." Legolas closed the door as Aragorn left. Sighing, he turned and collected his things and put them back into the sack - he didn't want anyone to know of his log he still kept. Sometimes he found it a bit childish that he did such a thing, but it brought relief to him sometimes, to release his feelings. And of course, Legolas didn't want any nosy person to read it...

Legolas followed Aragorn's directions to the room, though he did have some trouble as they were not very vivid. Eventually, he stumbled into the room where Relennia was sitting. At first she did not seem to notice him. She sat in a large arm chair with her head resting in one hand. Her face was marred with wrinkles of stress and sadness. Legolas stood there for a while, uncertain of whether he should just turn back and let her be. Finally, Relennia's eyes looked up and saw Legolas standing there. She tried to smile, but it was obvious she was in pain. "Legolas," she whispered. "Sit, please."

He obliged by sitting in the chair closest to her, facing Relennia directly. "You... you wished to speak with me, Relennia? You seem tired," Legolas said. "Perhaps I should leave and let you rest."

"No!" Relennia cried out. "No... stay. The words I must share with you are far more important than my rest. I can rest later, but what I must say to you cannot wait."

"Then speak," Legolas said simply, smiling at her.

Oh to be young and free! Relennia looked at that smiling face, wondering how long he could smile like that.

"I envy you, Legolas," she whispered.

"There is nothing to envy." Legolas sighed. "I am troubled with many things..."

"And you are a prince, daring, loyal, an excellent bowman... The list continues. Your virtues are many."

"I thank you for your compliments."

"No need," Relennia said. She looked deep into his twinkling blue eyes - so full of fire and love of life! _Oh, why can't you see what is your path, prince?_

"We all only live once, Legolas, and it is our duty it live it as well as we can."

"Yes," Legolas nodded.

"Have you enjoyed your life?"

"Yes."

"Legolas, speak truthfully. I know all things - there is no need to hide it."

He paused. "I suppose... at times I have wished not to be myself," he finished barely above a whisper.

"There's no need for shame. We all go through phases like that. Even the very best of us," she said smiling. "And you, Legolas, are among the best."

Legolas flushed a deep red. "I - I don't know what to say..." he managed to stammer.

"Then say nothing, just listen. I have not called you in to compliment you; I have called upon you to warn you."

"Of what?" the young prince asked her in confusion. "Orcs?"

"I cannot say much," she said. "I can only warn you..."

There was a short silence before she continued, "Aragorn didn't listen, but perhaps you will. End your journey here and return home."

Legolas smiled. "I'm afraid that's not possible. The lives of thousands depend on our quest."

"I see..." Relennia sighed. "My words have been said in vain. You like Aragorn are stubborn and true-hearted. So it is... So it is." She sighed once more before she said, "You may go as you wish now, Legolas. Sleep well."

Legolas left without a word, leaving Relennia behind in silence. She stood near the window, looking out. Slowly, a tear slipped down her fair face...

~*~*~  
  
_It wasn't meant to be,  
'Cause you will always be my friend,  
So keep on hangin' in,  
And we'll find love again_  
  
~*~*~

_As Legolas slept silently and peacefully, a shadow passes over him. It is Relennia - she who had been watching the four. Her watchful eyes fall upon Legolas's fair face, free from worry and care. "Sleep well, dear prince," she whispers. "Oh why did you not heed my warnings? Sleep well while you still can..."_

  
**A/N: **I hadn't quite intended this to be so long! I dunno if future chapters will be so long (this is my first stab at a fan fic, so give me time, will ya?!), but I guess I'll try! =) So the "mystery" of the mysterious (ahhh redundancy...) lady has been solved, but why does she keep repeating for them to end their journey? What does she know that she cannot say? Ahhh dear reader, I supposed you'll have to wait and find out ;-P (You probably won't wait long. This story's been bouncing in my head for the longest time, so I have a very good idea where this plot is headed. I might get the next chapter out by later today!... yes I have no life... =P But it's all stuck in my head, I have to get it out!)

**Credit to Mizz Britney Spears for the song, "Heart" and to JRR Tolkien for the characters 'cept for Relennia, cuz I made her up! =)**


	8. Meet Anya

**Eternal Life, Eternal Pain**

**VII. Meet Anya**

x o x o x  
  
_Dark is your future  
Turn back, go away  
Tiny grace, turn around  
Do not continue your path  
Do not continue your way_

x o x o x

"Aragorn, there was _absolutely no need_ to have been so rude toward Relennia," Arwen scolded him.

Aragorn looked at his wife. "You know what she said to me last night. I do not trust her well."

"But she sheltered us for a night. She fed us," Arwen said. "You owe her gratitude. Relennia took us into her home."

Their arguing continued. Legolas began to tune it out; he was getting used to this as Arwen and Aragorn had been married for a while now, and they often did bicker over small things. Grudges, silly fights... Legolas sighed. Aragorn and Arwen were two of his dearest friends, but sometimes, the two often almost angered him with their tiffs.

"All I'm trying to get across," Aragorn declared loudly, "is that... Hey! You! Stop!"

Hearing this, Legolas instantly took his bow, pulled out an arrow and setting it to his bow.

"Come back here!" Aragorn shouted loudly into the forest.

Out of the forest appeared a young elf girl. "Yes?" she asked a bit cooly and almost arrogantly.

Gimli narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I do not see how that is of your business," she answered.

Legolas measured her up. She was slender, pale, and had dark blue eyes. Her light brown hair was pulled back with a strip of cloth and hung freely beyond her waist. This girl, this elf - she seemed quite athletic too, Legolas noticed. Then he saw the bow she had in her hand. She had tried to hide it from them, but Legolas's keen eyes spotted them.

"Drop your bow," Legolas said.

The girl, who had not noticed Legolas before, turned to look at him. Surprised a bit at his request, she obliged and gently placed her bow onto the floor.

Arwen stepped forward. "We mean you no harm, young one." The girl's bright eyes looked at her. "Please," Arwen continued, "trust us. Here," she said, holding out her hand in a gesture of greeting. "I am Arwen Evenstar. That is my husband, Elessar - better known as Aragorn."

"And I," Gimli said rather loudly, "am Gimli."

Legolas bowed. "Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood."

Surprisingly, these names did not seem to register on the girl's face. Instead of showing awe or reverence at being in the presence of such royalty and heroes, she only blinked.

"Now who are you, dear girl?" Arwen asked softly.

The girl seemed torn for a while, as if she weren't sure if she should tell them her name. Slowly, she said, "Call me Anya."

"Anya," Arwen said, taking the girl's hand. "What a lovely name, dear. Anya," she continued. "where are you from? You are still young - you can't possibly be older than Legolas - where are your parents?"

Anya visibly stiffened. "Parents I have none," she said.

"So, what are you doing out here, alone?" asked Aragorn.

"What are you doing?" Anya asked.

"I believe I asked first," Aragorn said stiffly.

"Fine," Anya said. "I'm..." she paused. "I'm..."

"Fighting orcs, right?" Legolas cut in. "That's what your bow is for."

Anya looked at Legolas in surprise, but caught on. "Right!" she said, almost too quickly. "Orcs. Them." She closed her eyes and said, "Orcs..." Anya shuddered as she said that word.

"What a coincidence!" Gimli cried out, not suspecting anything. "So are we!"

Aragorn's eyes narrowed. Was something going on? He looked at Anya carefully. Her eyes reminded him so much of Arwen's - full of life and fire. She seemed safe enough.

"If you wish," Aragorn stated slowly, "you may join us."

"Yes?" Anya asked.

"Is that an answer, or are you asking me a question?"

"An answer?"

Aragorn rolled his eyes impatiently. "Right," Aragorn muttered.

Arwen smiled at Anya. She admired the girl's confidence and bravery. "Welcome," she said.

x o x o x_  
  
You have been warned, grace  
Love is not your friend  
Love is not on your side  
Listen to our voices  
This cannot come to a good end.  
  
_x o x o x

"Thank you," Anya whispered to Legolas that night. Gimli, Aragorn, and Arwen were already sleeping. Anya and Legolas stayed up to keep watch.

"It was nothing," Legolas replied.

"But why did you do it?" Anya asked. "We are not acquaintances. We had barely met. Did you find me incapable of handling the situation myself? Is that it?" Anya was getting rather testy.

Legolas frowned. "I intended to help you, not insult you."

Anya looked at him a bit with scorn. "I could have handled it without your help, you know."

"You didn't seem like you were doing a very good job," Legolas retorted.

"Well, you didn't give me a chance!"

"What are you talking about? You were standing in front of Aragorn, stuttering like an idiot."

"An _idiot!_ So is that what you think of me? The truth comes out now, huh?"

"Yes, idiot," mocked Legolas.

"Takes one to know one," Anya shot back.

Both elves were very stubborn and proud. The two glared at each other for a while before Anya broke the gaze and turned her back to him.

Legolas was now very insulted. _How dare she! How dare she turn her back to me. _He cleared his throat, perhaps to catch her attention. Anya ignored him. Legolas was beginning to feel deep contempt for this girl. _This nasty, spoiled brat.__ Arrogant little..._

"Legolas?" Arwen's sleepy voice called him. "Your and Anya's watch is over. You two may sleep now."

The elf prince shot one more glare at Anya, but she was walking away from him, toward a tree. Leaning against it, she sighed and closed her eyes for a brief moment, then opened them. She was asleep now... or so he thought. His eyes were about to leave hers when all of a sudden, Anya looked directly at him with a look of pure hatred.

_How did we get from near friendship to this?_ Legolas wondered. Anya - it was Anya. Or was it him? No, how could it be him? She had accused him of insulting her. _Yes,_ said a little voice in his head, _but you then insulted her, didn't you?_ Legolas felt a bit guilty now, but when he remembered Anya's looks at him, that guilt ran right out of his head.

Cursing her, Legolas fell asleep.

x o x o x  
  
_Where it seems least likely  
Love will bloom  
Though joyous for a fleeting moment  
No good shall come out of it  
Future is nothing but doom._

x o x o x

Anya woke up before the sun rose as she had been doing for a few days now - it was a habit she had ever since she was a child. She looked at the fading stars in the sky and sighed. Long days were behind her... painful... she closed her eyes, as if she were afraid of something she saw. But the images Anya was afraid of merely played in her head. She couldn't run from it.

**_You can't hide from your past, little girl,_**a dark voice hissed in her head.** _Anywhere you go, I'll be there too. Anywhere you hide, there I hide too... Try and hide._**

The young elf tried to stifle a sob. "No..." she whispered. Why was her life horrible?

Anya's eyes scanned the scene until her eyes rested on Legolas. _Legolas_, she thought. What a beautiful name for such a fair face. _Too bad it comes with bad insides,_ she thought. Oh well. That was how her life was like anyway. Anytime it looked like something good was coming, poof - it went bad.

But still, her eyes couldn't leave Legolas's face. What was it about him that drew her attention? His light blue eyes? His sheer gold hair, so delicately braided and tucked behind his ears? His...

_No. Don't think that._ She reverted her gaze to Gimli who was up on watch. The dwarf was sharpening his ax on a stone. _Clang clang clang!_ Eventually the sounds woke up Arwen and Aragorn. Legolas still slept.

"I'm never letting you have third watch again, Gimli," Aragorn muttered. "Must you sharpen that infernal ax?"

"Yes and no - I must sharpen but not infernal."

"Good morning, Anya," Arwen greeted her. "I hoped you slept well, dear."

"Thank you Lady Arwen," Anya replied. "I did."

"Please, just Arwen."

"Is everyone up?" Aragorn looked around. "Legolas? Hey, is he up yet?"

Arwen looked at Legolas's still form. "Doesn't seem so."

"So who wakes him up?" Anya asked.

"No, we'll just wait," Aragorn replied. "We don't want - "

"Why wait?" asked Anya. "If you don't want to do it, I will."

"Um, Anya," Arwen stuttered. "We've had problems with waking each other up..."

Anya wasn't listening. "Hey, wake up elf-boy," she said, shaking Legolas roughly.

"Ow..." Legolas looked up to see who was intruding his sleep. "You!"

"Yes, me," Anya replied sweetly.

"And I thought it was just a bad dream..."

"Sorry, you thought wrong."

Aragorn, Arwen, and Gimli laughed, causing Legolas to glare at them - which in turn made them laugh even more. Sometimes, Legolas could be very immature as he had displayed several times throughout the course of the trip already.

"Legolas, when will you grow up?" Arwen laughed. "Someone of your years shouldn't be acting like Allianie."

"Allianie?" Anya inquired. "Who might that be?"

Aragorn smiled. "Our daughter. We also have a son."

Anya smiled, though it was stiff. "I see." She turned away.

Arwen looked at her strangely. _This girl, this Anya.__ She hides something. But what? Perhaps time will tell..._

x o x o x  
  
_Some day out of the blue   
In a crowded street or a deserted square   
I'll turn and I'll see you   
As if our love were new   
Some day we can start again, some day soon   
  
_x o x o x

"So," Aragorn said to Anya. "Where are you from?"

"Um," she stammered. "I... I..."

_Here we go again. _Legolas almost pitied her. Should he...? Naaah...

"... don't know."

"Don't know?" Aragorn repeated suspiciously.

Anya nodded. "My parents died when I was young," she added quickly. "I was left alone."

"Uh huh." Aragorn's tone showed he did not believe this. "And how did they die?"

"I don't know. I was too young to remember," Anya retorted.

"How old are you, Anya?" Arwen asked as she slashed at a branch in the way.

"Um... I'll be 75 in a few months... I think."

Arwen nodded. "The three-quarters mark. The sign an elf has reached maturity... though for some..." She eyed Legolas. "I'm not so sure maturity even comes at 2000..."

Legolas shot her a look. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, Legolas, you're nearing 2300, and still you can be so... so..."

"Impudent," suggested Anya. "Rude. Presumptuous. Disrespectful."

"I don't recall anyone asking _you,_" Legolas snorted.

Anya gave the rest of the crew a look that clearly said, "See what I mean?"

That truly angered the prince. _How could this stranger just pop in and act like she owns everything? We don't even know her!_

Anya was about to make another cheeky remark when she went rigid. Her eyes shut into slits, and she held her hands at her head. Legolas looked at her peculiarly, stopping and staring. Gimli was now talking loudly about how dwarves could mine the most beautiful things - more beautiful than elves or man could, which drew a huge debate from both Arwen and Aragorn. They continued walking, not noticing that Legolas and Anya were no longer following them. Legolas continued to look at Anya until Anya looked at him. She said two words: "They're coming."

"You mean...?" Anya nodded.

"Warn the others!" Anya cried out. She turned around and ran in the direction from which they had just come.

"Anya, what are you doing?"

"I'm going first."

"But..." Anya disappeared.

_Strange..._ Legolas thought. Shaking that off, he quickly ran ahead to tell the three.

x o x o x  
  
_Here comes the night   
Here come the memories   
Lost in your arms   
Down in the foreign fields_   
  
x o x o x

Anya held up her bow, ready to fire. The orcs thought they were so clever, hiding in the trees. Anya smirked a bit; she could see them so clearly. _Stupid things,_ she thought. At any sign of movement from them, she would shoot, but she wanted to wait until Legolas arrived with the others... She wondered how long the orcs would remain still.

She didn't need to wonder long. It seemed the orcs realized the party was not going in that direction; one by one they slipped out of the trees. Grunting, they pointed to where Anya had just come from. They still had no idea Anya was watching.

Seeing them begin to move made Anya tense. Mentally, she counted how many orcs there were. _Twelve,_ she thought. _Such a small party... but I can't take twelve alone._ She looked around. There was no sign of Legolas or anybody. _Well, maybe I can... uh oh._ She had stood up to search for the sight of one of the four. Stupid as they were, the orcs had finally spotted the spy in the bushes.

With lightning reflexes and rushing adrenaline, Anya shot off five consecutive shots with her bow, slaying three. When she stopped to snatch more arrows, one of the orcs shot his own, hitting her shoulder. Grimacing, Anya shot off three more arrows. Though her aim was off mark, she managed to kill one and seriously injure another before another arrow found her arm.

She wasn't going to make it. There were still eight orcs. Legolas was still nowhere in sight with the rest. Sighing, she took out her long blade. _Well, if I'm going to die at least I'll take a few with me._ Poised and ready to fight she stood.

The orcs seemed to mock her movements. Anya collapsed; the pain in her left arm was too much to bear. Struggling, she rose back up. _Where is that stupid Legolas anyway? Does he want me to die?!_

"I'm not afraid of you!" Anya said. "Come give me your worse." She jerked the arrow out of her shoulder, grimacing. Quickly regaining her composure, she glared at each of the remaining eight orcs.

One laughed - or so it seemed - and took out its sword. Anya expertly slashed at its hand, making the orc drop it almost as soon as it touched it. Then with one quick thrust, she slammed her sharp blade into his chest and pulled it back out.

"Who's next?" she asked smugly.

Apparently, the orcs were too stupid to attempt to surround her. One by one they fell at the touch of her sword; however, each one, before falling, managed to injure Anya at least a bit. When the last orc fell into shadow, Anya crumpled. Blood was flowing freely from her wounds.

"Stupid Legolas," she managed to mutter.

"What is it... Ai!" Legolas gasped.

"So you finally found me?" she whispered.

"I couldn't find you..."

"We already established that fact."

"How can she be so cheeky when she's injured like that?" Gimli wondered.

Arwen, who had been attending to Anya's wounds, laughed a bit. "Anya will be fine. She's strong."

"Stupid Legolas," Anya kept muttering.

"She's delusional. Completely losing it." Legolas stared at her.

Anya kept whispering those two words over and over again. They seemed to latch her to consciousness.

"How can she manage to do that?"

Aragorn laughed. "Well, Legolas, women... they're strange."

Arwen glared at him. "If so," she retorted, "then men... men have no hope at all."

x o x o x  
  
_Not so long ago   
Seems like eternity   
Those sweet afternoons   
Still capture me   
  
_x o x o x

Anya sat by the fire Arwen had coaxed Aragorn to allow her to make. At first, Aragorn was hesitant, but when he saw the extent of Anya's injuries and his wife's pleading face, he relented. They were so kind to her. Anya closed her eyes. If only everyone had been so kind to her, perhaps she had no need to...

_No,_ she thought. _Stop._

Moaning in pain, Anya tried to shift into a more comfortable position. Impossible. _Damned orcs hit me everywhere. I can't even sit._ Anya sighed. At least they wouldn't be moving for a few days. Aragorn had decided they would stay put for a while.

Anya truly didn't understand how understanding they were of her. Merely strangers, and they were willing to stop for _her_ injury?

"Ahem." Anya spun around to see who was addressing her.

"How dare you address me..." Anya stopped.. _Don't give it away,_ she mentally chastised herself. "Who is it?" she asked after a pause.

"Me." The owner of the voice came closer, and by firelight, Anya could see it was Legolas.

"What do you want?" she asked a bit harsly.

"I apologize."

This was the last thing Anya had been expecting. "What?"

"I am sorry I couldn't find you earlier and put you in mortal peril." Legolas sounded like he was reciting lines.

"It's not your fault," Anya said softly. Then she added, "You can't help being an idiot."

Legolas stared at her. "I come to apologize and you give me that... that?!"

Anya smiled sweetly. "Yes? Your problem with it?"

"Well, just to let you know, I had no intention of apologizing!" Legolas turned around and stormed away.

"Well, I had no intention of accepting!" Anya called out, but Legolas gave her no reply.

"Why did I do that?" Anya whispered insecurely to herself.

x o x o x  
  
_I still believe   
I still put faith in us   
We had it all and watched it slip away   
Where are we now   
Not where we want to be   
Those hot afternoons   
Still follow me _  
  
x o x o x

_ "No!" she cried out as she fell to the floor in pain. Her head ached terribly. "He's near!" she whispered. "He's near!"_

**_ Little girl, did you think you could really run away? You underestimate me._**

_ "No... no!"_

**_ Come quietly, and I won't hurt you._**

_ "No... no!"_

**_ You refuse to no avail. This is your destiny._**

_ "Stop... go away..."_

_ Anya ripped out her bow and arrows. "Come out and fight instead of hiding! You and your filthy servants!" The moment she said this, Anya regretted it. Immediately, she was surrounded by dark beings. She sneered. Dropping her bow, she slashed out a sword at her belt. _

**_ Little girl, give in. You'll die._**

_ "Not without a fight I won't!"_

**_ Come, take your place as my wife and queen. Together we can rule._**

_ "Never!"_

_ **I will spare your life if you listen.**_

_ "Liar!" she screamed._

_ **Would you have wanted your mother to have died in vain for you?**_

_ "No..." Anya's knees weakened._

**_I will haunt your dreams. I will haunt you until you return to where you belong._**

_"No..." Anya's voice was fading._

**_Come to me._**

Screaming, Anya woke up. "NOOOOO!"

**A/N:** Wow, I manged to get this thing up to 3000 words... hahaha. Not quite as long as the one before, but well, it seemed like a good place to end it. Anya! Who is she? What is she hiding? Hm...

R/R please! =)

Credits to Elton John for the song. It's the last few bits


	9. Snow in the Spring

**Eternal Life, Eternal Pain**

**VIII. Snow in the Spring**

~*~*~  
  
_Hey there boy did ya happen to know   
Wherever you go I'll follow   
Ooh babe you're like a cool breeze   
On a summer day   
When you're near me   
I don't know what to do   
I feel like a fool   
Like a schoolgirl   
True blue girl   
Who wants to know   
Can you come out and play _  
  
~*~*~

Legolas was beginning to get restless. They had been staying at camp for four days now, and Anya was still not better. Things were beginning to get weird. Right now, Anya was wearing a tunic Arwen had lent to her - in other words it was his. Anya in his clothes. He'd have to burn it. Legolas looked over to where Anya was resting by the river they had camped near. _And one of my best too,_ he thought regretfully. _I'm going to have to kill Arwen as well, I suppose._

Carefully, Anya put her feet into the river. The cool water splashed sweetly over her tired legs. The scenes around her were so beautiful, she mused. Flowers - they were beginning to bloom. Anya looked over to dogwood three nearby. Its leaves were now fully grown and lush, the buds were starting to peek out. 

Under the dogwood tree grew tiny flowers. Seeing them sparked Anya's interest. Pulling her feet out of the water, she neared to see what the were. When she recognized them, she cried out in delight. 

Legolas only heard her cry. "What is it?" he asked her.

"Oh!" she said happily. "White roses! Bluebells! Lilies! My favorites!"

Legolas rolled his eyes. 

Anya sat down by the flowers and examined them. The roses had yet to bloom.

"I love spring," Anya declared.

Arwen, who had taken needlework with her and was working on it, looked up and smiled at Anya. "So do I."

"Everything's growing," Anya continued. "Flowers are blooming, the air is fresh, and winter is gone!"

"I need more arrows," Legolas said abruptly. If he heard Anya gushing about spring anymore, he'd hurl. "I'll be back. Gimli, will you help me?"

"'Course."

When they left, Anya turned toward Arwen. "What's wrong with him?"

Arwen looked into the young elf's eyes. "You'll find out soon enough, Anya."

~*~*~_  
  
You make me feel the way   
A woman is supposed to feel   
Show you that my love's for real _  
  
~*~*~

_ "You fool!" A loud slap rang out._

_ "Master, please, it takes time."_

_ "Time? I don't have time!" The owner's voice moved slowly past his weeping servant._

_ "Yes, I know," blubbered the kneeling elf. "Before the leaves fall."_

_ "Before the leaves fall, I must have my queen with me, and my heir."_

_ "Master, I don't understand why the rush..." The servant was slapped again._

_ "Idiot! Of course you don't understand! Your brain can't comprehend such complicated things!"_

_ "Yes, master. Of course, master."_

_ Evil laughter echoed through the hallways. "Soon, little girl," he purred, "you'll be mine. Run, hide... You only waste your time."_

~*~*~  
  
_I'll be the rain in your summer   
The chill in your fall   
I'll be wutcha want   
Anything at all   
I've got a love for all seasons   
A love for all time _  
  
~*~*~

"I think," Anya declared at dinner that night, "tomorrow we can continue our quest! Whatever it is."

Aragorn looked at her. Anya was standing. "Are you sure? Have you completely healed?"

Anya nodded her head impatiently. "Yes, yes of course. Besides," she added, "I'm getting quite restless, sitting here. Action!" she cried out. "I need action!" She pretended as if she were fighting an orc with a sword.

Gimli added, "Me too!"

Aragorn nodded. "All right, we leave in the morning. There's a city nearby," he said. "Perhaps we shall stop there to rest tomorrow."

"What is this city called?" Arwen asked.

"Kathlia."

Legolas wondered if he was the only one who noticed Anya's brief look of fear...

~*~*~  
  
_I'll be the fire in your winter   
The sun in your spring   
I'll do what you want   
Give ya everything   
I've got a love for all seasons   
A love for all time   
  
_~*~*~

"Arwen?"

"Yes Anya?"

"Tell me," Anya said as she jumped over a rock. "How did you meet Aragorn?"

Aragorn smiled, pushing aside some branches so his wife could walk through. "Aragorn?" she asked. 

"Ye-es."

"Well, my father adopted him when..."

Anya stared at Arwen. "You married your brother?"

"He's not my brother, only my foster."

"Why did your father adopt Aragorn?"

"My parents died," Aragorn replied.

"Oh."

"Like yours," Aragorn added.

"Huh?" Anya stared at him.

"Your parents. You said they died." Aragorn looked at her in shock.

"I did? Oh, right. Sometimes, I forget," Anya said rather carelessly.

"How could she forget?" Aragorn whispered to Arwen.

"I doubt," Arwen replied, "that Anya is as simple as she tries to seem."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you need an explanation for everything? Can't you tell? Anya says her parents died when she was young, and that she grew up alone in the woods. Impossible. From her attitude, she has been around elf and human contact. And she speaks far too well. Her fighting is another thing. I truly wonder about her sometimes."

Aragorn stared at her. _Arwen, you are too damned smart._

Arwen couldn't read minds, but she could clearly read her husband's face. Laughing, she said, "Aragorn, simple observations tell me that. Nothing more. Perhaps if you paid a little attention, you would have seen that too."

Down the road a few yards, Legolas was strolling alone. He was rather enjoying the silence until he heard Anya singing some sort of song she had made up. About flowers, spring, and love. She sang completely out of tune, and the words were even worse! Legolas resisted the urge to slap her silly; Anya was clearly taunting him.

Anya noticed the look on Legolas's face and found it quite amusing. She continued to purposely sing horribly, rather enjoying it. "Biiiiiiirds, they f-liiiiiiiiiiie! Up in the skeee-iiiiiiiiiiie! So bluuuuuuuuuuuuuue... So truuuuuuuuuuuuuuue... Laaaaa Laaaaa laaaaaa..."

"Stop it already!" Legolas couldn't stand it anymore. _Self control, Legolas, self control... I want to slap her... no no... self control... maybe hit her in the stomach..._ he glared darkly at Anya who was giggling uncontrolablly.

"Oh lighten up, Legolas. You're far too serious."

"Twas how I was brought up."

"Not me!" Anya laughed.

"Stop annoying me."

"Why should I?"

"I said so."

"Oooh, and I suppose you think you're the ruler of everything?" Anya slapped a hand over her mouth and widened her eyes in fear. She'd better watch what she was saying...

Legolas gritted his teeth. _Self control..._ he thought. _Self control... _he barely noticed Anya slapping herself.

_If I don't leave her presence soon, I may do something I shall regret, though I doubt I'd regret an arrow through her noisy mouth... self control, Legolas, you're higher than that. _

Anya watched Legolas. _Young, but too serious,_ she decided. _His face - he looks like he doesn't smile much. But his face is rather... No. Stop that. He's an idiot remember? Idiot... Idiot... Idiot... with incredible eyes... And good-looking too... _

In a weak attempt to distract herself from thinking any further thoughts of Legolas, Anya took up singing horribly again. "Floooooowers, bloooom, there isn't much rooooooooom..."

"You know, with your loud singing, you will attract orcs." Legolas paused. "I suppose it is atrocious enough to scare away any living being though."

"Are you insulting my singing?"

"But of course," Legolas said airily.

"How dare - ! Ugh!" Anya stomped away from him.

_I won that battle, I suppose,_ Legolas thought.

Aragorn who had been watching them turned to Gimli and reported, "Ah, though 'tis spring, I fear we may have some heavy snowstorms soon."

Gimli laughed. "With those two going at it, the entire valley will be covered!"

Aragorn and Gimli laughed at their joke, but Arwen stood watchfully, observant as she always was. 

"What you two miss," she said softly, "are the tiny seedlings growing out of the snow."

~*~*~  
  
_I'll be there for you   
Keepin you warm   
Through the storm   
I'll guide you   
Stand by you until the stars fall from the sky   
  
_~*~*~

"I can't wait until we reach Kathlia," Gimli declared. "It's been a while since I last tasted a drop of wine, or laughed amongst others besides you, my faithful companions."

Aragorn agreed. "Yes, and I hope to find out news of what's going on at home."

Legolas quickened his pace. "So let's go."

All but Anya were eager to reach the city. "Ahh." Anya faked a cry feebly. "My side," she complained. "It hurts."

Arwen immediately sat her down on a nearby rock and examined her. Anya pretended to grimace as Arwen looked over a wound near her hip. "Ow..."

"You'll be fine," Arwen said. "The wound has closed."

"Yes, but," Anya said, "it really hurts."

Legolas impatiently retorted, "Get up and let's go."

"You don't order me around!" she yelled back. Anya jumped to her feet and tried to get into Legolas's face - unfortunately, he stood a good six inches taller than her. But Anya held her accusing gaze. She was angry beyond reason now. "You can't tell me what to do!" she cried out angrily. "Nobody can tell me what to do! I shall do as I please! Oh..." Anya was embarrassed. "Sorry, I got carried away," she said meekly. "So, um," she continued awkwardly, "like Legolas said - let's go."

The young girl walked by Legolas, missing the smirk on his face.

_Battle #2 won for me,_ he thought. _She's so arrogant sometimes, acting so high and powerful._

"Well, are you coming or not?" Anya's voice brought him back to reality. 

"Yes, yes," Legolas said. "I'm coming."

"What were you smiling about?" Anya peered at him.

"Smiling?"

"Well, Legolas, you were standing there for the longest time, staring at nothing with a smirk wide across your face." Anya walked right in front of him. "So tell me," she said, raising an eyebrow, "what were you smiling about?"

Legolas looked at her gazing up at him. _She is actually quite pretty when she's not singing like a possessed hobbit,_ he thought. He lowered his face until their noses were only inches apart. Legolas then whispered, "'Tis none of your business."

Anya stuck out her tongue at him and accidentally touched his nose. "Oh disgusting!" Anya sputtered.

"You're telling me!" Legolas began to furiously wipe his nose. "What on earth did you do that for? You immature..."

"Me? Immature?" Anya scoffed. "Look in the mirror, elf-boy." She turned around, whipping her hair into his face. 

"Don't call me elf-boy!" Legolas yelled at her.

"Yes, oh mighty prince," she said mockingly.

Legolas watched her run down the road, her hair flowing behind her, so gracefully. Like an angel... _An arrogant angel... _he added mentally.

~*~*~  
  
_When you call me   
I never hesitate   
Makin you wait for my love   
Never lie love   
It's something that I just can't deny _  
  
~*~*~

"Kathlia! We arrive at long last!" Aragorn sighed happily.

The sun was beginning to set. Anya turned to watch the sun slowly slip through the horizon. Legolas, unfortunately was standing right behind her, and when she turned, she rammed right into him. 

"Auh!" she said, stumbling. Legolas reached out to steady her. 

"Um... thanks," Anya said, flushing red at Legolas's touch. Legolas did the same, and they just stood there for one awkward moment, Legolas holding onto Anya's arms.

"Anya? Legolas?" The sun had set, and Arwen was calling to them. "Come, we rest for the night."

"Do not touch me ever again," Anya hissed into Legolas's ear as she pushed him away.

"If I didn't catch you you would have fallen onto the ground!"

"I told you not to touch me, and you rebel against my demands? How dare you!" Anya stared at him ferociously. If looks could kill, Legolas would very well be dead.

"Fine," Legolas snapped. "If you ever fall again, I will not catch you!"

"Fine," Anya replied.

"Fine!"

Anya didn't answer; instead she chose to walk away, into the tiny tavern from which Arwen had called for them. After waiting a bit, Legolas followed her. As he neared the open door, someone slammed it into his face. 

"Ouch!" Legolas rubbed his nose again. First he gets licked, then yelled at for helping her, and now this? He pushed open the door and found Arwen waving to him from the deepest corner of the room. Pushing his way through, Legolas joined them at the table.

Gimli handed Legolas a glass of wine. "Here, Legolas."

Without thinking, Legolas took the glass and set it down. "Thank you, Gimli." He glared at Anya; luckily Anya was looking intently at the ceiling.

"Can you believe it? Day after tomorrow, there is to be a festival here!"

Arwen smiled. "Yes, it should be fun. Could we stay, Aragorn?"

Aragorn nodded. "I don't see why not. I was thinking we stay in the city for a few days. I'd like to collect some information, possibly on any other orc attacks, and of course, of how Rivendell is holding up without us there - well, it's probably better well off." He laughed.

"Can we not leave tomorrow?" Anya asked. "I thought..."

Aragorn looked at the young elf. "There's no need to strain ourselves too much, Anya," he replied. "Yes, we are on a quest to stop the orcs, but we are but beings that tire, need rest, and relaxation. I see no harm in staying here a while."

"But I already stalled you so long, Aragorn." Anya was almost begging. "Can we not leave? Another stall? What if the orcs attack some other city, or something far worse?"

"I have seen you worry more in the past few minutes than the few days we've met, Anya," Gimli teased. "Relax as the dwarves do! Here, take some wine."

Anya held up a hand. "I do not drink."

"Oh come now," Gimli laughed. "A little. Just a little."

"I have never drunken before..."

The rest of dinnertime, Gimli kept trying to slip Anya some wine, Legolas continued to glare at Anya, Arwen laughed of the festival, and Aragorn kept an ear on what his companions were saying, another ear on what the townspeople were saying... one could never be too careful; however Aragorn missed the shadowy figure that had heard every word they had spoken.

~*~*~  
  
_I'll read your each and every feelin   
When you need me to   
So now I gotta let you know   
This love's for you_  
  
~*~*~

_"Where is she?"_

_ "Kathlia."_

_ "How long will she stay?"_

_ "I heard that she would stay with her companions until the festival."_

_ "Anything else?"_

_ "No..."_

_ "Useless wrench!"_

_ "No! No! Master, please, have pity! I know... something... I know!"_

_ The poor messenger, bent at his knees, his face on top of his master's feet, grabbed onto the end of his master's robes._

_ "Good." His master smiled. He withdrew his whip. "What is it?"_

_ "Her companions..."_

_ "Yes..."_

_ "They would interest you."_

_ "I'm sure they would."_

_ "King Elessar, the Lady Arwen Evenstar, Gimli, son of Gloin, and..."_

_ The standing figure waited. "And...?"_

_ "Legolas Greenleaf, sire, Prince of Mirkwood."  
_

**A/N:** Sorry it's a bit shorter, but I wrote this late at night and I was tired. Sooooo... review? Thanks a bunch.

**Credits to Christina Aguilera for the song, Love for all Seasons (seemed to fit, no?)**


	10. Danger Looms Ahead

**Eternal Life, Eternal Pain**

**IX. Danger Looming Ahead**

~*~*~  
  
_When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine  
  
_~*~*~

Nighttime was the only thing Anya feared. The sun had set, and dinner was ending; nighttime drew nearer, and Anya grew tenser.

"Well," she heard Arwen say, "we should retire to our rooms now." The tavern was starting to empty out.

The five arose from the table - Gimli needed a little help as he was on the verge of being completely drunk - and walked up the stairs to the bedrooms. 

"There are three bedrooms - Aragorn and I will take one, Gimli and Legolas another, and Anya can have the last."

"Why does Anya get a room all to herself?" Gimli asked drunkenly.

"I suppose you'd like that last room?"

"Yeeeeep!"

"And what? Anya sleeps outside?" Arwen was a bit irritated.

"Naaaw!" Gimli laughed and slapped Legolas on the back. "She can sleep with this here boy!"

"Gimli, I think you've drunken too much," Legolas muttered, pushing him into one of the rooms Arwen had motioned to. He was also trying to hide the blush on his face.

Anya made no such attempt. She had barely heard what Gimli said.

"Good night, Anya... Anya?"

"What?" Anya looked up at Aragorn. 

He glanced at her for a moment, debating what he should say. Finally, Aragorn settled on repeating his earlier words: "Good night."

"You too," Anya mumbled. She slowly opened the door to her room and flopped onto the bed in it. 

Sleep. She hated it so. _I won't sleep._ She decided. _I'll just stay up the whole night. No sleep..._ But her will was stronger than her body. Soon Anya's eyes began to droop, and the thing she feared the most happened again.

* * *

_"Where am I?" Anya looked around. The ground was dark and barren, and fires burned everywhere. "Mordor?" she wondered aloud._

** _"No my little pretty," _**_a voice cackled in her head. "**Your home.**"_

_"My home! What have you done with it?!"_

_Ignoring her demands, the voice continued, **"This is what will happen if you continue to run."**_

_Anya whirled around trying to find a body to attach to this voice - or even a face at least. But none could be seen - only miles and miles of dark land. "I don't care for these dreams," Anya declared loudly. "You scare me no more."_

_"**Oh?"** asked the voice. **"I have no intention of making this your typical dream..."**_

_"What do you mean?"_

_But instead of answering, the world around Anya began to fade, and she was somewhere else now._

_"Legolas?" she asked. Yes, it was him. She'd recognize that face anywhere. But he didn't turn when she called his name. "Legolas?"_

_Anya moved closer to where he was sitting. As she did so, she saw chains clasped around his wrists and whip marks all over him. His clothes were now nothing but rags - his tunic had been ripped to shreds. Legolas's once smooth golden hair was now dirty, tangled, a mess. Anya couldn't understand why he was like this. _

_"Legolas!" she cried out. As rude as he was to her, Anya didn't like seeing him injured so badly. She bent down beside him and tried to shake his shoulder. "Legolas?" she said for the fourth time. _

_Finally, he seemed to hear her. Legolas looked up at Anya. "What have you done to me?"_

_"Nothing!" she cried out. "I did nothing!"_

_"It's your fault, isn't it? Just like everything else."_

_"Everything else?"_

_"Arwen, Aragorn, Gimli... you did it too!"_

_"What did I do?" Anya sobbed. "I'd never hurt them."_

**_"Peraguf."_**_ (Bitch) Legolas spit at her feet._

_It was the first time she'd ever heard Legolas swear at her. Anya stepped back. "What did I do?" she whispered._

_In the distance she could hear someone screaming. "Arwen!" she said. "It's Arwen!"_

_She ran off to where she heard the screaming. Anya saw Arwen tied to a post, being whipped mercilessly by dark beings, and Aragorn was sitting in a chair nearby, tied to that too, gagged and forced to watch his wife suffer._

_"Where is she?"_

_"I don't know!" Arwen screamed._

_"Where is she?! Tell me now or I'll kill you!"_

_"Kill me then!"_

_ "Naaaaaaah..." one of them whispered wickedly. "Your far too pretty just to kill..." He stroked one finger down Arwen's face. "Maybe we could have a bit of fun with this one, eh?" All of them laughed. _

_Aragorn was crying. Anya had always considered him too brave to cry - yet this made her own heart wrench..._

_A figure stood beside him. "Are you ready to tell us now? Your dwarf friend is already dead, the elf is indisposed, and your wife is suffering before your very own eyes. Do tell us where the girl is."_

**_"Nyarin uuye, Aragorn!" _**_(Don't tell!)_

_But one look into Arwen's eyes... Aragorn nodded. His head dropped in defeat. Tears streamed down Arwen's bloody face. _

_"Anya!" she whispered._

_"Me...?"_

**_"See little girl? This will happen if you don't come now..."_**

_"No. Leave them alone!"_

_Evil laughter rang in her ears. "Leave them alone... please..." Anya began to cry hard. "Leave them..."_

* * *

"Leave them alone!" Anya woke up and found her bedsheets completely soaked with sweat. Groaning, she murmured, "Not another one. Hopefully this time it won't come true." She looked outside. The sun was about to rise. "This time," she whispered, "I won't let it come true."

Anya jumped up out of bed, grabbed her belongings, and quietly left her room. She sighed. _Could I risk one more look at them? No..._ Anya's heart dropped. She would have liked to have seen them one more time... But the longer she stayed the more she endangered them.

Silently, she crept down the stairs, and slipped out of the tavern. Anya looked back one more time. _I suppose I'll never see them again._ She walked through the sleeping city and out into the pastures beyond it.

The girl couldn't have been walking for a few minutes when someone called out, "Anya?"

Anya froze. It couldn't be him! Had he come and found her already?

But it wasn't him. It was someone else... "Anya is that you?"

She turned around and saw Legolas looking at her. She sighed. "Legolas."

"It is you."

"No kidding."

"What are you doing out here so early?"

"Well what are _you_ doing out here so early?"

"You do make a habit of reasking questions, don't you?"

Anya smiled sassily. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

Legolas muttered something incoherently, but to Anya's sharp ears, it sounded a bit like, _"Jemakic uuera, Legolas." _(Self-control, Legolas) 

"Well?" Anya asked.

"Well what?"

"What are you doing out here?"

Legolas was completely distracted now. Completely forgetting he had asked her first, he said lamely, "Oh, I was out here thinking. I couldn't sleep."

Anya sighed. "Me neither... Hey!" she said, grabbing his hand. Anya had completely forgotten about her nightmare by now, as she saw something else. "Let's watch the sun rise."

"Why?"

"Because it's pretty, that's why."

"Seems rather pointless." 

"Not everything in life has to have a point, Legolas. Here, sit," she said, motioning next to her.

"So what do we do?" he asked after a moment of nothing.

"I told you - watch the sun rise."

"And...? You mean we just sit here and watch?"

"What did you expect?" Anya looked at him. "You mean to say you've never done something like this?"

"Exactly."

Anya laughed. "Oh dear," she said. Then, pointing to the sky, she said, "See the colors? It's so beautiful."

Legolas looked at the sky. Pinks, purples, and blues where starting to stretch across the dark blue background. Stars were slowly fading out, and at the horizon, a glimmer of bright yellow slowly peeked out.

The sun was all the way up in the sky before either of them spoke. "Let's go," Anya said, standing up.

"Hmm?" Legolas was still gazing at the sky.

"Come on elf-boy, let's go."

"All right, elf-girl."

"Ah... so funny Legolas."

"Yes, I found it rather amusing myself."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh. Well that ruins it all."

Anya was dying to ask him what was ruined, but before she could Arwen and Aragorn spotted them and were shouting for them to come.

"Anya! Legolas! You've already awakened."

Legolas nodded.

"Where's Gimli?" Anya asked.

Aragorn chuckled. "You obviously do not know Gimli well yet. He's still sleeping from drinking so much last night."

"What were you two doing up so early?"

"Watching the sun rise," Legolas replied rather frankly.

Arwen raised an eyebrow. _"Inye noa melme uuye sinome," _(I think love is here.) she whispered into Aragorn's ear. Legolas glared at Arwen, but Anya looked away, pretending she didn't hear.

"_Anya saira lambe uuye?"_ (Anya doesn't understand this language?") Aragorn did not try to hide his words.

Arwen looked a bit surprised at Anya. _"Intya uuye." _(Guess not.)

"Legolas," Aragorn said, "let's go."

Legolas said nothing but began to follow Aragorn.

"Go?" Anya repeated. "Go where?"

"None of your business," muttered Legolas.

"Oh, I see."

"_Ye uuye faika, Legolas." _(Don't be so mean, Legolas.)

_"Umin!"_ (I am not!)

Anya smirked. 

~*~*~  
  
_I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of Mine_  
  
~*~*~

"Anya, try this on."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Another, Arwen?"

The older elf laughed. "You can't possibly wear that tunic to the festival tomorrow."

"This?" Anya tugged at the green shirt she had on. "Why not?"

"You're a girl, so you should look like one."

"What about you?"

"I already have something."

"What?"

"Yes don't worry about me. We're worrying about you right now."

Anya groaned and took the yellow dress Arwen had handed her. 

"I don't like it."

"You've barely looked at it."

"I don't like yellow."

"Then what do you like?"

Anya thought a bit. "Um..."

"Exactly."

"Well, I don't know, I know I just don't like yellow!"

"This one?" Arwen pointed to a white dress at which Anya made a face of disgust. "How about this one?" 

"Pink?!"

"You are quite choosey."

"I know." Anya laughed.

"Is there any dress that would please you?" Arwen wondered aloud.

"I doubt it - " Anya cut her own words off. "That one!"

Arwen looked at it and smiled. "That's lovely."

"Good, because I'll only wear that." 

After getting the dress for Anya, the two walked out of the building and through the streets of Kathlia. Anya looked around interested. 

"Anya!" Arwen called to her. 

"Yes, Arwen?"

"These young hobbits asked us to help them with this." Arwen motioned to some flowers. "Chains," she explained. "For tomorrow."

"That's nice."

"Would you mind?" 

"No, just tell me what to do."

Arwen and Anya sat side by side, threading string through flowers. Arwen who was an expert seamstress had no problem whatsoever, and she was quite surprised Anya did just as well as she. _Interesting..._ Arwen though.

An hour passed where the two worked in silence while the other hobbit girls chatted away. Speaking of the dance tomorrow and who they'd dance with. Hearing this, Anya though immediately of Legolas.

"Arwen?" Anya asked. "Tell me a bit about Legolas."

Arwen looked at her in surprise. "Legolas?" She smiled a bit at Anya. "Why would you want to know about Legolas?'

"I do not know." Anya sighed. "He's always so serious. Immature too," she added, making a face.

Arwen laughed. "Perhaps it is because he has never loved."

"Never loved?" Anya repeated. "Impossible."

"Not as impossible as it may seem."

"How could he have never loved? He's not that horrible of a person... someone must have loved him..."

"If you are referring to young elves and women as yourself, then you are correct" - Anya pricked herself with her needle and blushed - "for many a maiden has loved Legolas. But he has loved no one."

"Why." It was more of a demand than a question.

"Well, like you, he grew without parents." Arwen looked at Anya, surveying the look on her face.

Anya bit her lip. How long was she going to have to cover that story? She said no more until Arwen stopped her sowing saying the hobbits had enough. Dusk was near, anyway. As a thank-you, the hobbits gave each of the elves a flower chain, although both profusely refused. Hobbits can be quite deadset on doing what they want sometimes.

"Look," Arwen said. "Aragorn and Legolas are coming back - and Gimli with them... but..."

Their faces were dark. 

~*~*~_  
  
How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm here for now, you helped me grow  
  
~*~*~_

The news Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn brought back were not good. Legolas's serious face - if possible - looked even more serious now. Gimli was frowning deeply, and Aragorn looked more tired than ever before.

"Nothing we can do," Aragorn said. "Lanmuir is trouble as always" - Anya sighed - "and Traeson... he has been kidnapped and held for ransom. Seems all to be the work of the orcs - and whoever's creating them."

Legolas looked down. Then, without warning, he bolted away.

"Legolas, where are you going?" Anya called out. "Legolas?" He was running away farther and farther. She looked at the other three. "Well, isn't somebody going to go get him?"

"He will come back," Arwen said smoothly.

"I don't care," Anya retorted. "If you won't, then I will." 

* * *

Wild thoughts were running through Legolas's head. He stopped running when he was tired - which was sooner than he had expected. Leaning his hand against a tree, Legolas fell to his knees. 

_Why... why..._ Legolas couldn't seem to think properly.

* * *

It was nightfall before Anya could find him. There was little light, and it became very difficult to see. But Anya could hear sharp ragged breaths she knew belonged to Legolas.

* * *

"Are you all right?" a soft voice asked him from behind.

When he turned around, Legolas had expected to see Arwen, but standing there instead was Anya, looking up at him with deep concern. All the teasing was out of her eyes, and he could see her sincerity. In the short time they had known each other, never had she been quite like this. it was almost as if she really cared...

"Anya..." he whispered.

* * *

"Legolas, are you all right? What's wrong? Tell me."

"Traeson... kidnapped... my uncle..."

Anya wrapped her arms around him, taking him by surprise. "It's okay, Legolas."

"I don't understand," Legolas said softly after Anya broke the embrace. "I feel so guilty."

"Of what?"

"I accused him of being weak, both in front of my friends and family, and in front of him. The look on his face when I said it to him... I was too arrogant and ignorant to care then, but now I see..."

"If you use yourself as a standard, Legolas, many would fall short."

"You don't understand. My uncle saw his immediate family killed before him. He was never the same after that. His wife, three daughters and two sons..."

Anya took a step closer to Legolas. "So you blame yourself? Why, Legolas?'

"I just feel I could have done something..."

"And what might that something be? Change the past? No one can do that - "

"There must have been something I could have done!" Legolas turned away from Anya's gaze, but Anya just stepped in front of him again.

"Not everything in this world that goes wrong is your fault. Get that notion out of your head."

Seeing Legolas so distressed tore at Anya's heart. Though she did act like she loathed him deeply, in her heart, she cared for him as she cared for Arwen, Aragorn, or Gimli. In a week, that had been more of a family then hers had ever been - kind and understanding.

"Legolas, you have a big heart. You care for those around you." Anya smiled a crooked smile. "That makes a good person."

"Good person! Me?" Legolas shook his head. "No. I cause too many horrible things in this world."

"No you don't Legolas. You do far more good than you do bad - I would know," Anya laughed. "The way you've been treating me." 

"I cause too many horrible things in this world," Legolas repeated.

Anya was getting a bit frustrated now. "You think you caused your uncle to be kidnapped? No!"

"If I were home with my uncle instead of out here..."

"Yes, but," Anya found it difficult to continue. "Say you were at home - what if - what if instead, I was killed by orcs?"

Legolas's face registered fear. "Oh..." he said. "I never thought of it that way."

Anya smiled. "Everything happens for a reason."

"I know. Just sometimes it's a horrible reason."

"But at least you know," Anya continued, "that there is a silver lining in every cloud. All bad things end well."

"Is that true?"

Anya looked straight into Legolas's eyes. "I've found it so."

* * *

Neither of them said anything for a while. Legolas just looked into Anya's deep blue eyes, glistening by starlight. _Angel..._

"Thank you," Legolas whispered.

Anya replied, "For what? Telling you things you already know? There is no need."

* * *

Legolas held out his hand. "Truce?" 

Anya grinned. "All right."

"From now on, we are friends."

Anya's face fell, although she tried to cover it with a desperate smile. _Did Legolas just say 'friends'? _She looked back at him and tried to hide her disappointment. Taking his hand in hers, replied, "Friends."

* * *

_Did I just say "friends"? What am I a bloody idiot?_ Legolas couldn't believe himself. But when Anya smiled, took his hand, and repeated, "friends" Legolas sighed. He had completely missed Anya's disappointment.

"Well," he said a bit stiffly, "I suppose we should return? I'm surprised Gimli hasn't sent out search parties for me yet."

Anya laughed. "Doesn't he know you're a big boy already?"

Legolas smiled. "Gimli is my dearest friend. He cares for me greatly."

Anya said nothing, but nodded. Legolas began to walk, silently cursing himself. _She was right when she called me an idiot, I suppose._ He turned back to look at her. Anya was looking up at the sky. A soft breeze blew her hair back, making Anya look... 

Legolas turned back. They were friends now, and nothing more.

~*~*~_  
  
You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost the hope  
You show my love  
I'm checkin for you  
Boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine  
  
_~*~*~

"Good night, Anya." Legolas stopped in front of her room.

"Night." She took one last look of him and disappeared in, sighing. 

"Friends," Anya repeated. "Friends."

Life - especially hers - was very messed up.

"Legolas..." she murmured. That name sounded so sweet rolling off her tongue...

**_Hello little girl._**

_ You!_

_ **Miss me?"**_

_ Hardly._

**_You really should give up. I know where you are. I know who you are with. I know what you are doing. And now, I know what you are thinking._**

_That you are a bastard that should fall off the face of the earth and die?_

**_More like..._**

_More like what?_ _What do you want._

**_You know what I want._**

_Well, you know what is my reply._

**_Run away from me, and you shall only bring harm upon your precious prince!_**

_What are you speaking of? I know no prince!_

**_YOU LIE!_**

_I do not!_

**_You lie! Do not lie to me! I know what goes on in your mind!_**

_I do not lie!_

**_You think your lies can cover up what I can do? Do to your precious prince..._**

_Leave Legolas alone!_

**_So you confess! You know!_**

_Leave him alone! Leave him out of this!_

**_You love him!_**

_I...I... no! I do not!_

**_Don't be silly. I see what's in your heart as easily as I can see the fright on your face._**

_Go to hell!_

**_Sorry, little girl, I'm afraid I'm already there! Come to me... or I will hurt your precious prince..._**

"No! Legolas!" she cried out.

~*~*~_  
  
Nothing means more to me then what we share  
No one in this world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine  
  
What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show_

  
~*~*~

Legolas stood outside Anya's door for the longest time, just staring at it. _Anya..._ She was so beautiful. The way she smiled, the way she laughed... But no... they were friends.

He had started to walk down the hallway when he heard a voice cry out, "No! Legolas!" It was Anya's voice, he knew it. As fast as he could, he pushed through the door of her room and ran right in.

"Anya! What is it?"

Anya was crying. "Legolas."

Legolas went over to her and held her tight. "Don't cry."

Anya sniffled. "I'm not."

"Oh please."

"I'm not!" Anya said a bit defensively now.

"Right, right, you're not crying." Legolas laughed. "Now dry your face up before someone thinks you are."

Anya's tears dripped onto Legolas's shoulder. "I think I'll go burn my shirt now."

In reply, Anya stuck her tongue out. "Hey watch it," Legolas teased. The last time you did that, you licked my nose!"

"You're right," Anya said. Legolas was surprised at her agreement.

"I'm glad you know."

"I wouldn't want to lick you again. I was afraid I'd have to chop off my tongue." That sounded more like something Legolas had anticipated.

Anya broke out of Legolas's arms and said, "Thanks."

Legolas smiled and said, "That's what friends are for." _There,_ he thought. _I did it again. "Friends." I am a bloody idiot._

"Good night, Anya... for the second time," Legolas tried to joke as he walked out the door.

"That was very bad," Anya replied, laughing.

"What was?"

"Your lame attempt at trying to be funny."

"Well, I made you laugh!"

"Oh you..." Anya pushed him out the door. "You were leaving?"

"Yes." But his feet didn't move. _Damn. I must look like a bloody idiot… I think I've used the term "bloody idiot" at least a hundred times today._

"Good night, Legolas."

"Good night Anya... for the third time."

Anya groaned as she closed the door, making Legolas burst out into laughter as he walked to his room.

~*~*~  
  
_I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if they were new  
Every breath that I take  
The love that we make  
I only share it with you  
  
_~*~*~

She leaned against the door. "Friends..." Anya said. "He must really mean it then." Her heart sank to her stomach.

As Anya laid in bed, she whispered, "Good night, Legolas Greenleaf, Son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood."

  
**A/N: **And here we thought little Anya didn't know anything! Guess she surprised us all - Legolas never told her she was a prince, and she never identified him as one before - so how does she know? What _else_ does she know? And why is she hiding the fact she knows? In other words: **WHO THE HECK IS ANYA???** I guess you'll have to wait until Ch 10 to find out... =P Until then, you can prompt me to write more quickly if you review (heh heh). Actually, seriously. Reviews - they make me write faster.

***Newsflash* **I had to change Anya's age to... 75. Sorry. I did a little research (ah hahaha...) and well, I think she'd be better of at 75. Legolas is still ... nearly 2300, as nobody really has a clue of how old he really is. In my story, Aragorn is 95, and Arwen is Arwen. If you have a problem with Legolas and Anya having a *counts* 2225 year-old difference, sorry! Thank you for your time.

**Credits to Monica for the song "Angel of Mine."**

Thanks, once again, to my reviewers. Much love to ya... *payce*


	11. Secrets Uncovered

**Eternal Life, Eternal Pain**

**X. Secrets Uncovered**

~*~*~

_L is for the way you look at me..._

~*~*~

Legolas was walking with Gimli across the valley - tall grass stretching as far as the eye could see, gently swaying with the cool breeze. Stepping on it almost seemed like a shame. The sun was shining broadly, and the sky was a bright light blue, speckled with only a few clouds here and there...

Then something happened which Legolas had never experienced before. The ground on which he was standing began to shake - and shake hard. _What is going on? What is happening?_ Legolas looked to see if Gimli was all right, but somehow Gimli had disappeared. The sky turned dark, as if the sun had just disappeared. Shaking, shaking shaking...

"Legolas..." Someone was calling his name. Faintly. "Legolas..." The voice was getting louder. "Legolas!" And louder until.

Legolas blinked his eyes and sunlight filtered in through the window. "Legolas!" He turned to find Anya by his bed, shaking his shoulder. _So it was just a dream_, Legolas thought. _It was Anya!_

"Legolas! Hey, wake up!"

"No." Legolas turned back around and pulled the covers up to his neck.

Anya was persistent though. "And here I thought you wouldn't want to sleep in!"

"I don't."

"Then get up."

"No, that's okay."

"Come now, the festival's begun."

"I don't want to go."

"Why not?"

"I'm too tired."

"Oh that's stupid." Anya tugged at his blankets until she ripped them off his bed. "Cmon, wake up!"

A sudden burst of cool air hit Legolas as she did. Anya's mouth dropped as he sat up and glared at her - he wasn't wearing his tunic, only his leggings. When they were in the forest, he had worn both... but now Anya realized now they actually had a _bed_ to sleep in...

To cover up her embarrassment, Anya sat down on the other bed in the room as Legolas got up, grumbling and cursing Anya under his breath.

"Okay, okay," he growled. "I'm up."

"Good," said Anya, her eyes following him as he walked around.

She wanted to turn her gaze away, but somehow she just couldn't. Now he was looking at her strangely.

"Anya?"

"Hm...?" she asked, not quite out of her daze.

"You don't want to watch me change, do you?"

Anya jerked to look up at Legolas, who now was standing right by her side. "Oh!" Anya jumped out of the bed. "Uh, yes... I mean NO! NO! No... no..." Anya tried to calm herself, but she could feel the heat crawling across her face which she knew was definitely red. "Um, I'll wait for you outside," she said meekly.

She left his room, closed the door, sighed, and leaned against it. _I wanted to watch him change? I wanted to watch him **change**? Oh God, I wonder what he thinks of me now. Huh. Some friend. Wants to watch you change._

Completely lost in her own thoughts, Anya could not stable herself when the door she was leaning on opened. "Oof!" she said when someone caught her. Of course, that someone was Legolas.

He smiled at her as she looked up at him. "Thanks," she said.

"I thought you never wanted me to touch you again." Legolas's eyes danced with laughter.

"Oh," Anya said. "Well, that was then, this is now."

"I see," Legolas said, helping her to her feet. "Well, my lady, shall we go?"

~*~*~

_O is for the only one I see... _

~*~*~ 

Anya looked at him - instead of wearing his usual green and brown clothing, Legolas was decked out in something finer. The fabric was smoother (Anya could tell without even touching it) and a soft silver blue. 

At the same time, Legolas was looking at what Anya was wearing. A dress. He had never seen Anya in a dress before. It was the color of her eyes, the color of the sky on a cloudless day. Simple, yet very elegant. It showed she had a better figure than she had ever let on with that tunic she wore (his). The sleeves flowed out at her elbows, and in her hair was the white flower chain the hobbits had insisted she take. 

"You look... nice." Legolas didn't know what else he could say.

"You too," she mumbled back. "Arwen made me get it. Why do you still have your bow and arrows though?"

"Just in case."

"In case of what?" Before Legolas answered, Anya said, "Oh, never mind. Let's go!"

Legolas allowed Anya to drag him outside where the city was bustling with excitement.

"So what's the festival for?"

"The mayor's birthday or something or the other."

Legolas looked around him - all this for a birthday?

"Don't bother wondering, Legolas, come, let's just have fun!" Anya cried out. She grabbed his hand and continued to drag him through. People were dancing, singing, laughing...

"What are Arwen and Aragorn doing?"

"What does it look like?" Anya asked exasperatedly.

"Sitting."

"No, they're waiting for someone to drop water on their heads."

"Why would they do that?"

"Legolas, I was being sarcastic."

"Oh. So what is it they're truly doing?"

"Someone's sketching them, Legolas."

"I see."

Many artisans had come out during the festival and set up booths in hope of making some extra money. At one, Arwen was sitting in a chair, and Aragorn stood behind her. Both of them were smiling softly as an elderly man sketched their likenesses onto a roll of parchment. Legolas watched the man, entranced by his skill. It was like Arwen and Aragorn were actually in the paper. He was about to step closer to get a better look when he heard Anya laugh loudly.

"What is it?"

Anya kept laughing, but pointed to Gimli sitting with a few hobbits - making the dwarf look like a giant. They were taking part in a drinking contest.

"Isn't it a bit early to drink?" Legolas inquired.

"Yep." Anya continued to laugh. "Well, whatever makes him happy, I suppose."

"Drinking does."

"No kidding, Legolas," Anya said sardonically. 

"None whatsoever."

Anya rolled her eyes, not even bothering to explain to him she was joking anymore. She took his hand again and led him through the swarms of people. There was so much to see, so much to do...

"Anything you'd like to do, Anya?" Legolas asked her.

"Mm... Look!" Anya pointed away off into the distance. "It looks like they're having an archery contest."

"I see."

Anya looked shrewdly at him. "Why don't you try, Legolas?" _Let's see if he really is who he says he is._

Legolas shook his head and smiled. "No," he said. "I'd prefer not."

"Oh come now, you can't be that bad with the bow." 

"Don't you know who I am?" Legolas asked.

"You're Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood."

"No, who I am."

"What did I just say?"

"I'd rather not."

"Why?"

"Do you have to know everything?"

"Yes."

Legolas just rolled his eyes.

"Prove it."

"Prove what?"

"That you can shoot. Archery. I think you're trying to hide the fact you really can't use your bow," Anya said haughtily.

Legolas saw red. Angrily, he snapped, "All right." He pulled the bow from his back and said to her, "Give me a target."

Anya looked around. "That," she said, pointing to a tree about two hundred paces away.

"What?" Legolas said. "You want me to hit the tree? That's not exactly hard. I bet even you can do it."

Ignoring the insult, Anya said, "No. Hit the apple."

Legolas looked again. There was a small, tiny light yellow-green blob. If Anya hadn't pointed it out, he would have missed it. The little thing blended in with the leaves well. "All right," he said to Anya. "But first - why don't we make a little bet?"

Anya laughed. "Okay. What?"

"If I hit it, you do whatever I tell you."

"Fine." Anya smiled, crossing her arms.

Legolas almost carelessly slung an arrow to his bow, aimed a bit, and let the arrow fly. Anya watched it as it zipped through the sky and pierced the apple right through the middle. Anya gasped a bit, then sighed.

"Ha," Legolas smirked. "I hit it."

"All right, congratulations."

"What should I tell you to do first..."

"Hm?" Anya asked innocently. "What are you talking about?"

"Our bet," Legolas said, a bit confused. "You lost."

"But we never shook on it," Anya said, grinning.

Legolas groaned and walked away. As he did, he wondered, _Does she really not know who I am? _

Behind him, Anya watched him walk a bit. _So you really are Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood._

When Anya caught up with Legolas, he asked her, "Anya do you know who Elessar is?"

"Elessar?" Anya asked. "Yes, he's the ki- I mean, he's Aragorn."

"Yes, but," Legolas said, "I mean _who_ he is."

"Aragorn."

_Here we go again,_ Legolas thought.

"Why do you ask, Legolas?"

"Oh, forget it."

Anya remained silent for a while. Keeping up this act was getting harder and harder.

~*~*~

_V is very, very extraordinary..._

~*~*~

"This is beautiful, Arwen." Anya surveyed the finished sketch.

"Of course it is," Aragorn retorted. "Arwen's in it."

"That was so corny," Anya said.

"But it's true!" Aragorn leaned to kiss his wife.

"I think I've lost my appetite," Anya declared. She looked at the food in front of her and pretended to gag. Arwen laughed melodiously as Anya did. "Come now, it isn't that bad, Anya," Arwen said. "Aragorn can be much worse. Just ask Legolas!"

Legolas just nodded. Gimli jumped in. "Much worse." He stopped to take a long drink. "Especially during that whole Eowyn fiasco!"

Anya laughed. "Oh, it couldn't have been that bad, could it? I mean Eowyn - " she cut off herself, mentally screaming at herself.

"Anya? You know how Eowyn is?"

"No," Anya answered, perhaps a bit too quickly.

"I see," Arwen said softly, eyeing Anya who was blushing and staring hard at her food. 

Anya picked up her fork and stuck it into her food. She proceeded to prod it. Then, she just kept poking it and poking it.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Aragorn laughed. "It's considered bad manners in most cultures."

"Well, my mother never really told me to stop. She'd just glare at me."

"But Anya, I thought you said your parents died when you were young, and you didn't remember them," Gimli said, very obviously confused.

"What? My mother... oh, right," she tried to say convincingly. Anya turned back to her food and started poking it again.

"Anya? Anya? Anya..."

Arwen gave up. Anya was obviously ignoring her. Watching Anya destroy her carrots, she thought, _What could Anya possibly be hiding?_

"_Aragorn, inye rergne ya Anya moru," _(I wonder what Anya hides) Arwen said, still looking at Anya. The girl moved from her carrots and began to smash her potatoes, showing no indication she understood what Arwen said.

"_Man?" _(What?) Legolas asked.

"_Anya saira si quetil uuye," _(Anya doesn't understand Elvish) Aragorn answered. Anya looked at him, trying to appear puzzled.

"_Laume! Ser ea quende!"_ (Impossible! She is an elf!) Legolas replied, a bit surprised at Anya's facial expression.

Anya looked at Legolas. _"Ter ie teera,_" (You are right) Anya whispered.

~*~*~

_E is even more than anyone that you can adore..._

~*~*~

Legolas sat with Aragorn and Gimli and watched Anya swirling around with the music. Arwen was standing by her, laughing softly. Anya was obviously saying something to make Arwen laugh. She stopped spinning, stopped, curtseyed, and joined Arwen in laughter. Legolas gazed at her off in the distance. _I wonder what she's saying._

Gimli took another big swig of his wine glass. He looked at Aragorn and asked, "What's wrong with him?" pointing toward Legolas.

Aragorn smiled mischievously. "Watch this." He leaned over to Legolas and whispered, "HEY!"

Legolas practically jumped out of his skin. Turning to glare at Aragorn, he snarled, "What?"

Aragorn continued to grin. "What are you looking at?"

Legolas had turned back toward Anya. "Huh?"

Gimli and Aragorn started to chuckle. "I think," Gimli said, "Legolas may have some feelings for our mysterious elf maiden."

"What are you talking about, Gimli? I don't understand," Legolas said.

"Feelings, Legolas, feelings," Aragorn said. He touched his heart. "Feelings in here. Do you care for Anya?"

"Of course."

"How much?" Aragorn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Very much."

"Would you do anything for her?"

"Yes."

"Would you go to the ends of the world for her?"

"To Mordor and back."

"Would you give up anything - everything for her?"

"Yes." Legolas dreamily gazed at Anya. She was sitting in a chair, tapping her foot to the quick music. Now a young man walked up to her. Anya looked up, smiled, and nodded. He took her hand and led her out to the circle. They started to dance. Legolas narrowed his eyes.

Aragorn looked where Legolas was looking and almost burst out laughing. "Legolas, I think you're in love."

Legolas snapped his head to face Aragorn. "Love?" he repeated warily.

"Yep."

"This is not love," Legolas insisted. "Love is weak, love is pointless, love is evil! This cannot be love! Could it?"

"Ooh boy," Gimli muttered. "He's in deeper than I thought."

Aragorn nodded. "Legolas, this _is_ love."

"How...? Impossible!" Legolas said desperately.

"What's wrong with being in love, Legolas?" Aragorn asked. 

"Love - it destroys. It weakens whatever it touches." Legolas continued, "Look what it did to my father! Look what it did to my uncle!"

"And look what it's doing to you! Legolas, denying it isn't the answer."

"Yeh, it just makes it worse," Gimli said.

Legolas glared at Gimli. "Oh what do you know about love."

Gimli winced, but did not say anything.

"Well," Aragorn said slowly. "Anya is rather beautiful with her blue eyes and brown hair. She's excellent with her bow and swordplay..."

"You already married! Are you forgetting Arwen already?"

Aragorn laughed. Legolas had fallen headfirst into his trap. "I do not care to love Anya as anything more than a friend. She's all yours Legolas."

"You mean..." Legolas started faintly. 

"Yes, Legolas. You are in love."

Legolas groaned. "I thought I said never."

Gimli laughed a bit. "Never say never."

"You just did," Legolas shot back.

"Have you told Anya?" Aragorn asked.

"Told Anya what?"

"Legolas, are you really that dense that you don't know what I'm talking about?" Aragorn looked at him with an exasperated look.

"I told her we were friends..." Legolas started.

"FRIENDS?" Gimli roared. Aragorn sighed. "And what did Anya say to _that_?" Gimli asked.

"She agreed?" Legolas was unsure what to say.

"Oooh, man," Aragorn moaned. "Friends? You asked her to be friends? You really are thick-headed. Tell her you love her you idiot! Tell her before someone else takes her like that fellow dancing with her out there! Before she changes her mind!"

"What?"

"Never mind." Aragorn thought, _If Arwen really is right, then Anya should feel the same.  
_

~*~*~

_Love is all that I can give to you   
Love is more than just a game for two   
_  
~*~*~

Anya was having the time of her life. She was having more fun than she had had for years. Arwen smiled at Anya.

"Having fun, Anya?"

"Absolutely!"

"I wonder if this could get any better," Arwen hinted.

"Well," Anya replied not thinking, "it could be with one more thing... Oh..."

"One more thing?" Arwen teased. "I think you mean one more _person_."

"What are you talking about, Arwen?" Anya knew her cover was blown.

"Legolas!" Arwen laughed. "You love him."

"Oh, is it that obvious?" Anya grimaced.

Arwen laughed. "You don't want Legolas to know?"

Anya made a face. "Well..."

"Of course you do. Tell him."

"Are you crazy? That'd be incredibly stu-"

"Stupid? People do stupid things when they're in love."

Anya said nothing.

"Anya, how much do you like him?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"Then I'll tell you: A lot."

"Really?" Anya looked at Arwen. "How can you tell?"

Arwen sighed. "Just the way you look at him, talk to him, smile at him."

"Do you think Legolas likes me as well?"

"Perhaps. I think he can sense how you feel too..."

Anya mumbled, "Yeah, right... Mr. I-Don't-Know-Love."

Arwen turned to look behind her where her husband, Gimli, and Legolas were sitting, deep in conversation. "You might be surprised, Anya." 

~*~*~

_Two in love can make it   
Take my heart and please don't break it   
  
_~*~*~

"What's wrong?" Anya asked.

Arwen frowned. "I don't know. The someone is supposed to be singing right now... but nobody is on stage. Come, we'll find out."

Legolas looked over at the commotion. "What's going on?" he asked Aragorn and Gimli. 

"Dunno. Let's go see."

They got up and walked toward the rowdy crowd, angry there was no music.

_Backstage..._

"What is the matter?" Arwen demanded. 

A hobbit named Feebo was pacing when he heard Arwen's question. "Can either of you sing?"

Arwen shook her head. "No, I was not gifted with that art."

"You?" The hobbit turned toward Anya.

"No!" Anya quickly answered.

"What is wrong?" Arwen asked.

"The performer hired for this timeslot has come down with a sore throat. She can't sing. We need somebody! Anybody! You hear how they are out there!"

Seeing Feebo in such worry distressed Anya. Although she didn't want to, she walked toward Feebo, placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'll do it."

"Will you?" Feebo was visibly relieved.

Anya made a bit of a face. "Yes."

"Anya don't force yourself to do anything."

"I'll be fine. What should I sing?"

Feebo shrugged. "Whatever you wish."

Anya thought a bit. "All right."

"Thank you so much Lady... What is your name?"

"Anya."

"Lady Anya."

"It is nothing."

Anya walked onstage amidst the cheers of the crowd...

_Back in the crowds.._

"What?" Aragorn looked at the cheering crowd. 

"I think someone's on stage... but I can't tell..." Gimli said, jumping up.

"Of course you can't tell," Legolas said, rolling his eyes. He turned to look onstage, and a familiar figure stood up there. _That dress - why have I seen it before? It's blue like Anya's... _"Anya! It's Anya! Oh... no..." Legolas remembered how horribly she sung while they had been walking toward Kathlia.

Apparently, Aragorn was thinking the same thing. "I hope she doesn't sing that song about birds flying in the sky."

Up on stage, Anya looked a bit nervously around. Couples stood, waiting for the music to begin. _What am I doing?_ Anya screamed in her head. _If I do this, they'll find me!_ She searched the crowd, apparently not finding who she was looking for. Her eyes rested upon Legolas's who was staring intently at her, making her stomach flutter even more. Looking back as intently, Anya began to sing: 

_  
Night has passed  
Sun will rise  
Memories flow like a stream  
And my love never dies  
Once upon a summer's dream _

_You will hold me safe and warm  
Through cold nights and thunderstorms  
Knowing we could never part  
Deep within my heart _

_Love me now  
Love me true  
Remember me till next we meet  
And the love I have for you  
Once upon a summer's dream _

_You will hold me safe and warm  
Through cold nights and thunderstorms  
Knowing we could never part  
Deep within my heart _

_**Ar err melme quela uuva**(And my love fades not)  
**Yaaresse i laire maur**(Once upon a summer dream)_

_Knowing we will ne'er part  
Once upon a summer's dream _

Backstage, Arwen murmured, "I thought she didn't know Elvish..." 

Legolas looked at her - and he was not alone. Many young men had turned to watch Anya sing. He couldn't believe how beautiful her voice was. It was like music from heaven... as Anya was...

Loud applause rang out as Anya curtseyed and stepped off the stage. Anya was still looking at him...

After finishing her song, Anya sighed. _Well, it looks like maybe they haven't found me yet._

As she stepped off, the group of musicians after her started up a fast jig.

For a while, Anya continued to look around, wondering if "they" had found her yet. Seeing no sign of them, Anya relaxed a bit, although she knew just because she couldn't see them didn't mean "they" weren't there.

"Excuse me, young lady." 

A handsome young man bowed in front of her. Anya faked a smile and curtseyed. 

"You have a lovely voice."

"Why thank you good sir."

"Could I have the pleasure of dancing with you?" the young man asked her, smiling rather broadly.

Before Anya could reply, someone said, "I'm sorry sir, but she has promised me."

The young man glared at the person behind Anya. "Very well," he said stiffly.

Anya whirled around to see who could be so rude. "Who do you- eph!" She ran into whoever it was.

The man stepped back as Anya hit him. "You like running into me, don't you?"

"Legolas!" Anya looked up at him.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Certainly," she smiled. "But this song is ending." The jig had just finished.

"There'll be another one," Legolas laughed. "Come."

Almost at the exact moment Legolas said that, another song started. But instead of being a fast one as Anya had anticipated, it was a slow melody. Seeing Legolas's reaction, she could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"Um," Anya mumbled, "I think... I think we have to be a bit closer for this song."

"I... I know," Legolas managed to say. "I... I've danced many times... this song..." He couldn't managed to say a full sentence.

Anya's heart raced as Legolas moved so he was much nearer to her. Her breath started to quicken a bit as he placed his hand around her waist. Anya took his other, and together they moved with the music.

Legolas couldn't stop looking into her eyes. She was so beautiful. "Anya," he whispered.

"What is it, Legolas?" she whispered back.

Legolas tried to laugh. "Why are we whispering?" he asked softly.

"You started it..."

They said nothing for a while, but Legolas never stopped gazing at her blue eyes.

"You sing well..."

Anya smiled a bit. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

Aragorn grinned at Gimli. "We did good, mate."

Arwen smiled. "They look so good together like that." Laughing, she added, "Their clothes even seem to match!"

It was true. Legolas's silver-blue tunic seemed to perfectly accompany Anya's sky-blue. It was almost as if they had planned it so it would look that way.

Gimli lifted his glass toward them. "Cheers, Legolas," he said quietly. "At long last, you have found love."

* * *

The song ended far too quickly in Anya's opinion. After it ended, Legolas let her go, but he stayed standing close to her.

"Anya?"

"Yes?"

"Um, I have something to tell you..."

"Yes?" Anya asked a bit hesitantly.

"I... I ... I lo..."

"What is it Legolas?" Anya wondered if Legolas could hear her heart pounding.

"I love yo... your song!"

"Oh," Anya replied with heavy disappointment.

"You... you sing really nice."

"You already said that."

Legolas stared at her, not saying anything. The torches and moonlight all around made it look like she was glowing.

"Anya..." he took her hands into his. She looked deep into his eyes as their faces neared each other's... 

** _ I'm coming for you now!_**

"No!" Anya screamed. She jerked back her face from Legolas's and knelt onto the ground.

"Anya!" Legolas was a bit startled. "What's wrong, Anya? Was it something I did?" He bent down to get closer to her. 

Anya's breath became very ragged. "They... they're coming!" 

"Who's coming?" 

"Legolas, GO AWAY!" 

"What?" 

"Go! Run! Leave! I don't want to see you! Go away!" 

Legolas couldn't believe she had just said that. 

"Don't you understand? Get the hell out of here! I don't want to see you!" 

Legolas felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces. "Fine," he hissed. 

Watching him leave, Anya started to cry. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I love you, too. But, if you stay with me, you'll only get hurt. I love you too much." 

Anya ran back to the tavern they had stayed in. Nobody was there to stop her. She grabbed her things. "I should have left long ago!" she cried shrilly. "They've found me! He's found me! Oh God, please don't let him hurt them," Anya whispered. Holding her sword in her hand, she looked at it determinedly. "Over my dead body they will." 

Screams rose from the city. "Oh no!" Anya cried. "I've put everyone here in danger!" 

Anya ran to the window and looked out. She could see the dark-cloaked figures searching for her. 

"No!" she cried out softly. "I have to go before they hurt anyone!" 

She ran down the stairs, out the door, and out among the crazied crowd. Anya heard Aragorn cry out, "Legolas! Gimli! Arwen!" 

Anya slipped into an alleyway where she prayed no one would see her - friend or enemy. 

"Legolas!" Anya heard Arwen cry out. "Where's Anya?" 

"I do not know." was the cold reply. A tear fell down Anya's cheek. 

"Forget it!" Gimli shouted. "Come on! We'll find her later!" 

"Goodbye," Anya said to them. _At least I got to hear their voices one last time..._

But as she walked out, she bumped right into Aragorn. 

"Anya!" Aragorn cried in surprise. "Are you all right? We need your help! I think orcs are attacking!" 

"Oh..." 

Arwen stood next to her. "Are you all right, Anya?" 

Aragorn said, "I already asked her. She seems fine." 

"GET THE PRINCESS!" One of cloaked orcs pointed in their direction. 

"Over my dead body!" Aragorn shouted out. Arwen gave a look of fear. "Arwen," Aragorn whispered, "why are they after you?" 

"I don't know," Arwen said softly. 

Anya whimpered a bit. Quietly as possible, she ran out of the city, into the forest. 

"THERE SHE GOES! GET HER!" 

Aragorn held up his sword but there was no need - the orcs ran right past them, leaving Aragorn to wonder, _If they aren't after Arwen, who could they possibly be after?_

Anya turned back to find a whole troop of dark cloaked orcs chasing her. They were no match for Anya, but she knew they far outnumbered her. There was no way she could outrun them all. 

_**I've got you where I want you now. Why don't you just give up?**_

_Never!_

_ **Give up now, and I'll let your friends go. You wouldn't want them to die, would you?**_

_Shut up!_

_ **Especially your precious little prince...**_

_Fuck you!_

_ **Would you really?**_

_Shut the hell up!_

_ **I've told you: You can run, but you can't hide. I WILL find you!**_

****The orcs were getting nearer. Anya gave one last spurt of energy, but she was weary. She could feel the energy draining out of her body slowly... She would have to stop soon. 

To make matters worse, one of the orcs shot an arrow at her, hitting her in the shoulder. 

Anya cried in pain and fell. 

"YOU IDIOT." One of the few orcs who could speak - who obviously was the leader - began to beat the orc who had fired the arrow. Agonized screams filled the air. 

Anya, touched her back where the arrow hit her. She was bleeding heavily. At this rate, she could bleed to death. 

The screaming continued - but now more orcs were. Anya was confused. _Why?_

~*~*~

_Love was made for me and you_

~*~*~

Legolas pulled out another arrow and shot at the one he assumed was their leader. Seeing their captain fall, the others ran away in fear. He ruthlessly shot down as many as he could, his eyes lit up with rage. 

When all the orcs had either gone or fallen in death, Legolas ran to Anya. 

"Anya!" He helped her up. 

_It couldn't be... could it?_ Anya looked up. "Legolas?" she asked weakly. 

"Yes, it's me. Are you all right?" 

"Are they all gone? From the city? Is anyone hurt?" 

"Besides you? No." Legolas looked at her injury and slowly took out the arrow. Anya winced in pain. 

"Is everyone all right?" 

"Stop worrying!" Legolas tore off a bit of his shirt. _My best shirt... hell for her anything's worth it. _"Worry about yourself! You're bleeding." 

"No kidding..." Anya whispered. 

"None whatsoever." 

"Legolas, I was joking." 

"I know..." 

Anya's eyes began to close. "Legolas?" she whispered. 

"What is it, Anya?" He finished wrapping up her injury. "That'll only hold you for a while. I have to get you back to the city!" Legolas took Anya into his arms and carried her. 

"Legolas..." 

"Is something wrong?" Legolas looked at her. Anya's hair was a mess, the flowers in her hair were gone, and her dress was covered in dirt and blood. "I need to get you back to the city quickly." 

"Legolas, I'm sorry." 

"Sorry? For what?" 

"For yelling at you. For telling you I didn't want to see you. I didn't mean it. I just didn't want you to get hurt." Anya's eyes began to water. 

Legolas held her close to him. "It's okay," he murmured. 

Anya leaned against him. "I love yo..." her voice faded as she fainted. 

As fast as he could, Legolas ran toward the city. 

* * *

When Anya finally woke up, the first thing she saw was Arwen smiling at her. 

"How are you feeling?" Arwen asked her. She took a cloth and continued to clean Anya's wound. 

"Better, I guess," Anya replied faintly. 

"You scared us," Arwen said. "We were afraid you wouldn't make the night." 

Anya looked outside. The moon had set and the sky was almost starless. 

"Where's Legolas?" she asked. 

"Oh!" Arwen laughed. "I probably should let him in. He's been a nerve wrack. He was so horrible, I had to make him leave, and he still came in every ten minutes or so. Actually..." Arwen added thoughtfully, "he should be barging in any minute now." 

As soon as those words left Arwen's mouth, Legolas pushed open the door and stormed in. "Anya!" he said the moment he saw her sitting up. 

"What did I say about touching me, Legolas?" she pretended to ask sternly. 

Legolas ignored her joke. "I was afraid you'd die." 

"Takes more than that to kill this girl," Anya replied. 

Arwen quietly left the room. 

For a moment, neither of them said anything. Legolas sat down next to Anya's bed and took her hand. "Are you all right?' 

"I think," Anya replied. 

"If anything happened to you, I don't know I could ever forgive myself," Legolas murmured. 

"Don't worry," Anya replied. "I'm fine. You can forgive yourself." 

Legolas tried to smile. 

"Don't blame yourself, Legolas. It's my fault." Anya made a face. "I should have left when I had the chance," she whispered. 

"Anya... I need to tell you something..." 

But before Legolas could continue, loud shouting could be heard outside. 

"Arwen, stop being silly." 

"Aragorn, keep down your voice! You'll wake up half the city shouting like that!" 

"Aragorn, please be considerate..." 

"Gimli, please stay out of this. Arwen, let me in now." 

"No! She just got up and she is seriously wounded. Anya needs rest!" 

"Why did you let Legolas in?" 

"Why does it matter to you why I did?" 

"It does! How can we trust her? The orcs were after her! Couldn't you tell?" 

Arwen was about to reply when the door to Anya's room opened. In the doorway, Anya stood, Legolas supporting her. 

"Anya!" Arwen cried out. "You should be resting! Get back in bed." 

"I'm all right," Anya said. "Let him in, Arwen." 

"But..." 

"It's all right, Arwen. Thank you though." 

Arwen said nothing, but moved out of the way so Aragorn could get in. 

The moment Anya was back in her bed, Aragorn looked at her sternly and said, "I think you have some explaining to do. Who were they? Why were they after you? More importantly, who are you? You are obviously not what you told us. You pretended to not know Elvish, but in your song, you sang it. You tell us your parents died when you were young, but apparently that was a lie too." 

Anya sighed. "I guess... you do have the right to know. I put all your lives in danger. You deserve to know." 

Legolas sat down on the bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "What is it, Anya?" he whispered into her ear. 

"First of all," she said softly, "my name is not Anya." 

  
**A/N: **Not Anya? Your name's not Anya??? Then what the heck is it? So we finally got to this, ay? So what other secrets does... "Anya" hold? And when will Legolas finally get to tell Anya he stinkin loves her? Eef. Crazy this is. 

**Credits for the songs: L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole. The song Anya sings was written by sister and me. It is to the tune of "Once Upon a December" in Anastasia.*** 

Thank you to those of you who take the time to review my story. Much love to ya. 


	12. Truths Revealed

**Eternal Life, Eternal Pain**

**XI. Truths Revealed**

~*~*~

_Maybe it's intuition  
but some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe_

_~*~*~_

"Not Anya?" Aragorn repeated.

"Well..." Anya said hesitantly. "It _sort_ of is..."

"What do you mean, _sort of?_" Aragorn asked as he, Arwen, and Gimli gathered around Anya's bed.

"It's..."

"Just tell me your damn name," Aragorn said through gritted teeth.

Anya shook her head. "It's more than that. It's who I am. I don't know how to start..."

Legolas tightened his hold on her, but carefully so he didn't hurt her. "Anya..." he said softly, "or whoever you are, just say it all."

Anya sighed. "All right. I said my name is sort of Anya because that is what my parents - yes, they are still alive - my friends, my family, and all my close acquaintances call me."

"So what's your _real_ name?" Gimli asked impatiently.

Anya glared at him. "I was getting to that. Well, I might as well stop beating around the bush. Who I am goes far beyond my name. I am Princess Karlianya Sundust, daughter of Zeroun, ruler of Lanmuir." She sighed. "There, I said it."

Arwen gasped. "I should have known," she murmured. "That song you sang - it's native of Lanmuir. I should have known."

Anya bit her lip and nodded as Arwen continued.

"Princess Karlianya. How could I have missed it? Well known for her singing, swordplay, archery, beauty" -Anya blushed-"and her disobedient nature." Arwen smiled at her. "You match that description exactly."

"So could I call you Karli?" Gimli asked.

"No!" Anya scowled at him. "It's Anya. Anya only. Nobody calls me Karli."

"So why were they after you?" Aragorn asked. "The orcs. Or whatever they were."

"You know the troubles Lanmuir is going through," Anya said, her eyes watering a bit. "It's been tough on all of us, royalty or not. The pressing issues, the stress, everything. It makes one feel so helpless." She looked down at her hands.

"Don't cry, Anya," Legolas said comfortingly as he smoothed back her hair.

"I'm not..." she choked back a sob. "I'll be fine, really."

"So what are the troubles Lanmuir is going through?" Gimli inquired.

"You do not know?" Anya looked at him confused.

"Gimli and I are often away," Legolas explained. "We do not stay home often. I have never visited Lanmuir, as close as it is to Mirkwood."

Aragorn nodded. "I know of it a bit, but I am certain Anya knows them better. Tell us, Anya."

"Well," Anya started, "for years, Lanmuir was known for its peace and harmony. Not a bit of evil ever touched it, not even during Sauron's attack. Lanmuir was hidden in a corner, almost forgotten by everyone who did not live in it, or travel by it. The tiny kingdom was a haven of safety. When my father became king, he did not marry, for he felt no need. He proclaimed he did not want to be bound to a wife ever. That having a wife would only hold him down."

"Sounds rather familiar," Aragorn said, glancing at Legolas. "I suppose your father did eventually fall in love."

"You are right," Anya replied. "He fell in love with my mother. But their marriage was forbidden. My mother was part human, more human than she was an elf, and my grandfather disapproved of it."

"So what made him change his mind?" Gimli asked.

"One day, a hell broke out on peaceful Lanmuir. An evil force attacked it. About 80 years ago. Yet still, nobody outside of little Lanmuir bothered. It did not matter to them. Our land - we should have been prepared. We should have known we were to be a target."

Arwen was confused. "But Anya, you say the force attacked 80 years ago. That was 5 years before you were born."

Anya nodded. "It took years before Lanmuir finally gave in. The leader of the attack came with a list of demands. He wanted to marry my father's younger sister - for if he did he would be heir to the throne, as my father had no children, or he would destroy every person within the city walls.. My grandfather would not allow it, nor would my father. She was a sickly young lady, and would never survive a marriage like that."

"So you were born," Arwen concluded.

     Legolas suddenly remembered:   
  
_    "She's done what?" His father's harsh words cut into his thoughts. "Oh for the love of God, how could she run away?"_

_ Elrond shrugged.___

_ "But she's a princess! The lives of thousands depend on this marriage!"_

     "Yes," Anya said nodding. "Though my mother was part human, my grandfather saw that she was strong. The crossing of my father's and mother's traits would be good, assumed my grandfather. He saw my mother's beauty, strength, loyalty - but what he missed were her rebelling nature, stubbornness, and often lack of respect - the things that attracted my father to her. But my grandfather also saw that my mother and father were deeply in love. He finally allowed my father to marry, hoping that they would bear a child. At first, my mother miscarried, though her pregnancy was highly protected. But a year passed, and then I was conceived. When the news of my mother's second pregnancy reached the ears of our people, they rejoiced. When I was born, and I was a girl, they celebrated my birth. They did not care for me as a person - just as someone that evil man could marry.

"Sometimes, I wonder why they gave in to him. Allowed him to take over like that. Why didn't they just let him take the throne? Why did they create me, so that I would have to bear all their troubles and deal with that monster? I never understood. My mother was the only one who ever truly loved me. She had married my father not knowing why. When I was born, my father named me "Karlianya," meaning 'small grace.' When my mother asked why she got no answer.

"Years passed. I grew without knowing my destiny, but I saw my father slowly losing his power as king. Slowly, but surely. Every year, something more was handed to "Henulka" they called him. They did not know his real name. As I neared the age of 75, my father could no longer hold the secret."

"So he told your mother," Aragorn said.

"Yes. My mother threw a fit. 'My daughter marry that... that.... that thing?' I heard her scream one night. My father tried to console her, but nothing would. She went on days end, screaming. As for me..."

"Anya, if you don't want to continue, we'd understand," Arwen said kindly.

"No... I'll go on. I spent days crying in my room," Anya said, choking back tears. "I... I... I knew it was for the good of the people I knew and loved, for the land I knew and loved, but I couldn't. That man didn't want to marry me because he loved me - he wanted me because I was a woman and could bear child. Because I was royalty and heir to the throne. He loved power. He loved it more than life itself. It was sickening. When I finally met him, I couldn't believe that was the... thing I'd have to spend eternity with."

As Anya continued telling her story, Legolas's grip on her became tighter and tighter. He couldn't believe all the troubles she had been through with love. She had no choice, yet he did. He could pick the woman he'd want to marry, but she did not. How foolish he had been.

"Maybe the hardest part," Anya whispered, "was telling my first love - I suppose - goodbye."

Legolas jerked up his head to stare at her.

"We had been childhood friends," she explained. "I knew him ever since I was born. After a while, he started to develop feelings for me. When he told me, it was already too late. Although I did not love him back, I could tell it was hard on him. The look in his eyes... I'll never forget it. Then he swore loudly, and yelled that he'd stop at no end to marry me. He loved me, he said. 

"I couldn't bear to tell him I did not love him, so I kept pressing the fact I couldn't marry him because I was betrothed to another. He went crazy. After I told him, he left Lanmuir. No one has heard from him since. I hope no harm has come to him..."

Legolas felt a bit better now. At least she didn't have feelings for that friend of hers...

"Anya, I do not understand. You were created to marry someone, yet you run away?" Aragorn inquired.

"My mother. She has... strange powers," Anya managed to say. "She has visions sometimes of the future."

"Interesting..."

"She says she inherited it from her grandmother. Mother told me she saw my future, and that I had to run away. I asked her why, but she had no explanation. She just kept saying, 'Run away, Anya, run through the forests to meet your fate. Look for the Evenstar.'"

"The Evenstar," Arwen repeated softly.

"Yes. I know who you are. Elessar, King of Gondor, also known as Estel to his family, and Aragorn to a selected few. Arwen Undomiel, his wife, Queen of the Gondor. Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, ruler of the Elves in Mirkwood, and of course, Gimli, son of Gloin, his life-long companion. I had been searching for many days before I could find you. Actually, Aragorn found me. As my mother instructed, I pretended to not know anything, who you were, where I was, or even the language I grew up knowing."

"It all makes sense now," Arwen said quietly.

Anya nodded. "But somehow, Helnulka had managed to put some sort of spell in me. He can contact me through my mind. My greatest mistake was stepping up to sing at the festival. I should not have done that. Like Arwen said," Anya said a bit awkwardly, "I'm known for my singing voice. Getting up there and blasting it gave it all away. The orcs only knew me as 'Princess Karlianya Sundust', what Helnulka called me. They did not know me as 'Anya', so they could not find me for a while."

There was a short silence before Anya blurted out, "I'd understand if you'd like to part ways here."

Aragorn looked strangely at her. "Why?"

"Because..." Anya said, almost confused he didn't understand, "I wouldn't want to bother you with my matters."

"Don't be silly," Aragorn replied. "Orcs - we will fight them. It's about time we looked at problems other than our own."

Anya sighed, visibly relieved. But she was also exhausted.

"Anya, you should get rest," Arwen said.

"Yes." Aragorn stood up. "Let us go now."

~*~*~

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

~*~*~

Legolas was torn. He wanted to stay by Anya's side, but he also knew she need quiet. He was still deciding what to do when Anya asked, "Could Legolas stay?" She sounded like a little child, begging.

Arwen smiled. "Yes, of course."

Anya sighed, then yawned.

"I could leave," Legolas said hesitantly after everyone else left the room.

"Naw," Anya laughed. "I could tell by the look on your face you couldn't. Don't lie."

Legolas smiled gently at her. "Anya," he said, "don't scare me like that ever again."

"Like what?" she asked, her eyes opened wide innocently.

"You know what. You were bleeding so much, I thought you were going to die right there in my arms."

"Oh, Legolas, I'm sorry about your tunic."

"What, this?" Legolas asked, tugging at his bloodied shirt. "It's nothing. A life is more important than this ever will be."

Anya smiled. "I'll get you a new one," she offered.

"There is no need," Legolas replied. He got off her bed and helped Anya settle down. "You should rest."

"I know," Anya said. "Everyone's said that to me about a hundred times in the past five minutes."

"Oh," Legolas said. He sat down in the chair vacated by Aragorn.

"The sun is rising," Anya said softly.

Legolas turned to look at it. "So it is. It has been a long night."

"Legolas?"

"What, Anya?"

"What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Huh?"

"Before they came in."

"Oh... it was..."

"Yes?" Anya asked a bit expectantly.

Legolas bit his lip until he tasted blood. "Oh... uhm, it was nothing."

Anya was ready to slap Legolas across the face. "Are you sure?" she asked him disbelieving.

"I think so," Legolas replied uncertainly.

"Your lip is bleeding."

"I know."

"Why were you biting your lip?"

Legolas shrugged.

"God, dammit Legolas, what was it you wanted to tell me?" 

"Don't get excited like that, Anya, it's bad for your wound," Legolas said, trying to distract her.

"I don't care!"

"Anya calm down!"

"You're impossible, you know that, Legolas?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh God. You make me wonder."

"About what?"

"Never mind."

~*~*~__

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home   
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe___

~*~*~

"So did you tell her?" Arwen asked when Legolas left Anya's room.

"Shh." Legolas held up a finger to his lips. "Anya just fell asleep."

"Did you tell her." It was more of a demand than a question.

"Tell her what?"

"Legolas, are you taking me for stupid?"

"I honestly do not know what you mean. Perhaps you should go rest Arwen, it has been a long day..."

"Legolas, answer the question."

"No." Legolas looked away.

"You're impossible, you know that?!" 

"Yes, Anya just told me."

Arwen sighed and patted him on the shoulder. "You've lived a long time Legolas, but sometimes I wonder if you've learned anything from all your years."

"What do you mean by that, Arwen?"

"You love her, right?"

"I..."

"Oh come on, Legolas. You went through this yesterday with Aragorn. Need you go through it again with me? And then Anya?"

"Fine, I do."

"Don't be afraid to tell her how you feel."

"What if she does not return my love?" Legolas asked, his voice full of fear.

"Is that what you worry of?" Arwen asked.

"Yes," Legolas said softly. "I cannot tell if she returns my feelings, my emotions. I am so confused, Arwen. Late at night, I lie there, thinking of nothing but her! I see her face everywhere now. Every time I come near her, my stomach wrenches. It feels so strange, yet it feels so... perfect. When we danced last night, touching her was... Oh, I cannot even begin describe it. And then she started telling me she never wanted to see me, I felt as if she had ripped out my heart and showed it to me. Then I saw her so injured, fainted in my arms, I couldn't... I don't understand Arwen! Help me... please."

Legolas felt so confused. Arwen sighed. "Legolas, I know you're new at this, but I only have one piece of advice for you. Tell Anya you love her, and see if she feels the same. That's all I can say."

"But the risk... the chance - "

"Of what? Getting hurt? Having your heart broken?" Arwen asked. "Legolas, love is about taking chances. Do not fear getting hurt, or you surely will. Think what if Anya died tomorrow and you never got to tell her you loved her?"

"I could not bear to even ponder that," Legolas whispered.

"So do not risk it," Arwen replied.

"How do I tell her?" Legolas looked up questioningly. 

Arwen laughed softly. "Legolas, I cannot tell you everything. You shall have to think for yourself."

Legolas sighed. "I suppose. I am not very good at this."

"Agreed," Arwen said, chuckling.

~*~*~__

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life___

~*~*~

Anya was so frustrated. Right after Legolas close the door, Anya turned, slammed her face into her pillow, and screamed as loud as she could. Feeling a bit better, she turned around slowly and laid her head down. 

"Legolas Greenleaf, I hate you, you moron. You dead moronic idiot. Idiotic moron. Why the hell do I even like you? You are too stupid for your own good!" Anya stared at the door. Groaning, she turned around to face the window. Staring out the window, she saw the faint hues of pink stretching across the sky, and she remembered when she and Legolas had watched the sunrise together. 

Yawning, Anya drifted off to sleep, dreaming of her one love. 

~*~*~

_A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you___

~*~*~

_  
_ _"YOU HAVE FAILED ME ONCE AGAIN!"_

_ "NO MASTER!" Agonized screams echoed. "It was not the fault of mine! The orcs had her, sire!"_

_ "Then who was it?" the evil figure demanded. "Who am I to blame but you!" _

_ Screams. Screams. Screams. _

_ "NOOOO MASTER!"_

_ "Every day that passes and I do not have her back, I shall punish you greater!"_

_ "Master! 'Twas not the fault of mine!"_

_ "THEN WHO WAS IT!"_

_ "He..." the servant managed to choke out._

_ "Who was 'he'?" Whip sounds could be heard._

_ "It was him again, sire. Legolas Greenleaf," the servant managed to choke out before fainting._

_ "Legolas Greenleaf," the dark shadow growled. "You stand in my way yet again, precious prince."_

  
**A/N: **Lalalala... Nothing much to say now really. I only wrote this because my sister ran through the house screaming that I did. It's not very good or long, but it was necessary. Now you know who Anya really is, and why she had to hide. There are still some unanswered questions though: When will Legolas finally manage to spit out the three words, "I love you" to Anya? He's starting to frustrate me. JUST TELL HIM YOU IDIOT! And who is that shadow? Legolas stands in his way? This doesn't sound good... 

**Credits to Savage Garden for the lyrics.** 

__


	13. Love By Sunrise

**Eternal Life, Eternal Pain**

**XII. Love By Sunrise**

~*~*~

_My friends say you're so into me  
And that you need me desperately  
They say you say we're so complete  
  
But I need to hear it straight from you  
If you want me to believe it's true  
I've been waiting for so long it hurts  
I wanna hear you say the words, please_

~*~*~

After she had rested a whole night, Anya was up and moving the next day against Arwen's wishes. But Anya, stubborn as she was, had her way, more or less. She had wanted to go back on the road, but that was where Arwen drew the line.

"You may roam around the city, but that is all. Legolas, do stay with her. We don't want any more attacks, do we?" Arwen had said. "And tell no one who you are. We can trust no one."

Of course, Arwen did have other reasons for asking Legolas to stay with Anya, but she also did worry about her safety. 

So, Anya was wandering around Kathlia with Legolas by her side.

"I was afraid to come here," Anya said.

"Yes, but why?" Legolas asked. 

"The memories," Anya said, her voice fading a bit.

"You've been here before?"

Anya nodded and sighed.

"Lanmuir is close by," she said. "I came with my father once. Some horrible things happened while we were here. Father told me I was to marry Helnulka while we visited this city. Then we went home, Mother saw my tears, asked what was wrong... Father told her... what he had told me in Kathlia."

"Oh," Legolas said. "But why here?"

Anya shrugged. "Don't know."

The two wandered around the little city for a while, looking around. Anya and Legolas were watching a silversmith working when they were interrupted by a voice behind them.

"Excuse me, fair lady?"

Anya turned around and saw it was the young man from the night before. The one that had asked her to dance, but Legolas had cut in.

"Hello," she replied. "Good day to you."

"You sang beautifully last night. I see you are as beautiful as your voice," he said, winking.

Legolas wanted to strangle him, but Anya just laughed.

"You flatter me."

"My name," he said, sweeping a bow, "is Jerick."

Anya was a bit hesitant in her reply. Curtseying, she replied, "And mine is Lian." _(LEE-an)_

"Liann," he repeated. "Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful face."

_Remember what you said about self-control, Legolas. I know you want to punch him right on the nose, but you must control yourself. Self-control, Legolas. Self-control. Don't punch him... don't kick him.._ Legolas glared at the man.

"May I have the pleasure of joining you? On whatever you two are doing?"

Before Legolas could refuse him, Anya said, "Of course!" 

"And who might _this_ be?" Jerick asked, sweeping an arm toward Legolas.

"Oh... that's... Haryon." Anya made a face.

"I see. And, Haryon is your..." he eyed Legolas.

Anya looked at Legolas. "Friend," she finished.

"Friend," Jerick repeated. "I see."

Legolas and Jerick just glared at each other for a while before Anya desperately said, "Let's go!"

"Yes," Jerick replied, his eyes never leaving Legolas's deadly stare. "I agree..."

For the first time, Legolas spoke. Taking Anya's hand he said gently, "Let's go, Lian... Jerick," he added nastily.

~*~*~

_Don't, don't let me be the last to know  
Don't hold back, just let it go  
I need to hear you say  
You need me all the way  
Oh, if you love me so  
Don't let me be the last to know_

~*~*~

"Legolas, who is that?"

Arwen looked out. They were eating dinner outside that night. Tables were set up around in a circular fashion, musicians were playing their instruments, and people were dancing. Jerick had insisted that Anya dance with him, saying she owed him from last night. As he walked out with Anya, he turned back to smirk at Legolas.

Aragorn frowned. "I do not trust him."

"Neither do I," Legolas said through gritted teeth.

"What is his name again?" Arwen asked

"Jerick."

"And you did not tell him your names?"

"No," Legolas replied. "Anya said her name was 'Lian' and that mine was 'Haryon'."

"I see," Arwen said.

"And he just came out of nowhere?" Gimli asked.

Legolas nodded. He glared out where Jerick was dancing with Anya. _I could take my bow and arrow... he's not that hard of a target._

"Ahem," Aragorn said. "Legolas, answer the question."

"Question? Did you ask me a question?"

"No, I did not, but apparently it would not have mattered for your mind is clearly elsewhere." Aragorn looked out where the people were dancing. "Why don't you go ask her?"

"Ask her? You mean Anya?" Legolas sighed quietly. "She's rather busy right now."

"Legolas, if you don't do something, Jerick will take Anya away from you."

"What? Take Anya away from me? I do not even have her."

Aragorn shook his head. "Are you just going to sit back and watch?"

"Is there anything else I could do?"

"Well, gee, let me think about that," Aragorn said sarcastically.

"All right, you do that," Legolas replied.

The three groaned.

* * *

Jerick was holding onto Anya much to tightly for her liking. "Lian," he whispered into her ear. "You're absolutely gorgeous." Then he pushed her away and swirled her around and around before pulling her back close again.

Dizzy, Anya slumped into his arms. "Could you stop that please?" she asked. Her head was still spinning. "It is making me feel sick." If he continued to spin her like that, Anya was going to throw up.

"And what fun would be in that?" Jerick laughed. "Come, let's get away from here."

"Get away from here?" Anya asked.

"Yes, wouldn't you like it?" Jerick asked, smiling broadly at her.

"Well..." Anya didn't know how to say no politely.

"Of course you do!" With that, Jerick took her hands and ran out.

"Jerick, I'm not sure... Oooh... it's so beautiful."

Jerick had taken Anya to a hill just outside the city. The moon was full and glowing. He bent down and picked a daisy. "Lian," he whispered in her ear, standing behind her, and showed her the flower, taking Anya by surprise. 

"Lian, I love you," he whispered. Anya, caught up in the moment, said nothing. 

"Jerick?" He leaned in to kiss her. Her head was spinning. _What am I doing?!_ Their faces got nearer and nearer...

"Stop!" Anya suddenly cried out, pushing Jerick away. She breathed in deeply. She couldn't believe what she had almost allowed herself to do.

"Lian, is something wrong?" Jerick asked quietly. He smoothed back her hair and put the little daisy into her hair. "There," he said smiling. "Perfect. Just as you are. Perfect in every way."

"Jerick, I..."

"I know I haven't given you much time," Jerick said softly. "I just had to tell you."

"I am sorry," Anya said softly. 

"It is not your fault that you are so beautiful, Lian. Or so desirable. We can just be friends."

"Friends," Anya repeated. That word again.

Jerick smiled. "Yes," he said.

"Just friends?" Anya asked.

"As you wish, Lian."

"All right."

"Let me escort you back to your room. It is getting late," Jerick said, taking her hand. He slowly led her back into Kathlia, entered the Weeping Willow, the tavern she was staying in, and went upstairs to her room. "This is where I leave," Jerick said softly. 

"Good night, Jerick," Anya said after she opened her door.

"Good night, dear angel." He kissed her on the cheek. "Sweet dreams." With that, Jerick turned and left.

* * *

Where was that Anya? Legolas couldn't sleep, not knowing where the hell she was. Gimli was already snoring away. 

Night. The stars glistened in the sky. He was getting restless. _I knew I shouldn't have let Anya go out with that... boy. If he does anything to harm her, his head will roll._ Legolas gripped his bow tightly. 

Outside, he heard voices. Anya's... and that boy's.

Legolas slowly opened his door and looked outside.

Then he saw Jerick kiss Anya.

Legolas couldn't believe his eyes. Did he just kiss her? His head suddenly felt very heavy. Holding his head in one hand, he closed the door with his other and leaned against it. He was losing his balance. Slipping... falling... His head was getting heavier and heavier - as well as his heart. Not bothering to change, Legolas trudged into bed, his head and heart pounding, falling into a restless slumber.

* * *

"Arwen?"

"Anya is something wrong?" Arwen asked as she opened her door.

"No," Anya said. "But I'm afraid something will be very soon."

Aragorn looked at her. "Is this about orcs... or another matter?"

"Another matter," Anya replied.

"Let me guess..." Arwen started.

"I don't even need a guess. It is about Legolas, isn't it?" 

  
~*~*~  
_  
Your body language says so much  
Yeah, I feel it in the way you touch  
But till' you say the words it's not enough  
C'mon and tell me you're in love, please_

~*~*~

The next morning, before dawn, Legolas awoke. Gimli was already awake as usual. The five had often risen before the sun rose to get a head start on things. 

Legolas had a massive headache. _Why?_ he wondered for a moment. Then he remembered what he had seen last night... Anya... _Oh God. _He put his head into his head. How could he have been so stupid? Why couldn't he just say it? That he cared for her above all things? That he'd do anything for her? Why couldn't he tell her he loved her? Loved her more than he loved his own life?

"Legolas!" Anya. It was Anya. 

"Get up, silly." She opened his door and stood in its frame, smiling at him.

_She's so beautiful..._

"I have a headache," Legolas said softly.

Anya laughed. "Just that?" But seeing the look on his face, she became worried. "Legolas, are you all right?" she asked, stepping closer. "You don't look so well. Perhaps you really are sick." She grinned at him. "You'll be fine - after all you're supposed to be a brave warrior, remember? I'll call Arwen in."

_No, stay!_ "That'd be nice," Legolas said coolly. _Damn, I think I got it mixed up._

"Be right back," Anya said.

Legolas watched her go. "Stay please?" he asked to nobody. 

Anya returned within a couple minutes with Arwen on her tail. "What is it, Legolas?" Arwen asked softly.

"I don't know," Legolas said, looking down at the floor.

Anya made a bit of a face. "I'll get you some water. You look like you might need it."

"Yes, please," Arwen said.

When Anya left, Arwen turned to him and asked, "Legolas, what is it? You do not look ill at all, but the expression on your face is one I have never ever seen before in all the years I have known you."

"It is nothing," Legolas said. "My head hurts."

"Your head?" Arwen asked. "Or your heart?"

Legolas looked at her sharply. "What?"

"I see now. You saw Jerick kiss Anya goodnight last night."

"How did you know?"

"Anya told me, of course. She came to talk to me last night."

"What did she say?" Legolas looked at Arwen eagerly.

Arwen patted him on the head, smiling. "I'm sorry, little prince. I cannot tell you. I promised."

Legolas slumped back, glaring at Arwen, almost pouting. "Why?" he was on the verge of whining.

Arwen almost laughed. "I said, I promised."

"Does she love him?"

"I cannot say."

"So she does!" Legolas yelled out. "She loves him!"

"I never said that, Legolas."

"This isn't fair!" He jumped out of bed. "This isn't fair!"

"I see you're feeling better," Arwen said.

"Oh, stop it, Arwen, it's not funny!" Legolas was in rage. "This isn't fair!"

"You sound like a child, saying that so many times."

"It's not! He's only known her for one day, and they fall in love?"

"Legolas..."

"It's not right! I never got a chance!"

"Never got a chance? You've had many. Every minute you're with her you get the chance."

Legolas shook his head. He had been pacing and stood in one corner of his room, by the window where light was beginning to stream in, while Arwen remained by his bed. He was so distracted, he didn't even notice the door opening. "How am I supposed to tell Anya I love her?"

Anya stared at him from the doorway.

* * *

_Oh, I don't know if I should go in yet..._ Anya thought. She was holding the flask of water in her hand. Shouting was in Legolas's room. After she had been waiting for at least five minutes before she gave up. 

Pushing open the door, Anya stepped into the room and heard Legolas yell, "How am I supposed to tell Anya I love her?"

There was an uneasy silence. Arwen finally said, "I think you just did, Legolas. I shall leave now."

Legolas turned red. This was the last thing he had had thought would happen.

Anya looked back at him. _Did he just say what I thought he did?_

Seeing that Legolas was not going to say anything, Anya said, "Here's your water." 

"Thank you," Legolas mumbled. He took it from her and set it down on the nightstand by his bed. 

"So," Anya said after another pause, "I see you're feeling better."

Legolas nodded, not trust himself to say anything.

_Two can play this game,_ Anya thought. "So Legolas," she said silkily, "how's your head?" She slowly raised her hand and held it against his forehead. Legolas jumped back at her touch. Anya smiled flirtatiously. "Oh you are getting rather hot... Are you all right? Maybe you should take this tunic off..." Anya trailed her hand along his shoulder and down his arm. "Well, maybe you're not that warm. Your hands are cold," she said taking one in her hands. 

"Hm..." Anya said looking at him. "I..."

Legolas couldn't stand any more of her taunting. He grabbed her and kissed her hard on the lips.

Anya was taken aback by this sudden move, but she relaxed and put her arms around her neck, deepening the kiss. Her tongue slowly pushed until Legolas allowed it to enter his mouth...

The sun had begun to rise... Light was beginning to stretch across the room before Legolas had to break away.

"It's about time," Anya said, laughing.

"Huh?" Legolas was still trying to get over the kiss. "Sorry, I'm kind of new at this," he mumbled.

"What do you think I'm talking about?" Anya smiled. She looked out the window. "Sunrise again." She took his hands and looked at him. "It was sunrise when I first fell in love with you, then sunrise when I woke to find you had saved my life, and it was sunrise when you first told me you loved me, and it was sunrise when you first kissed me, and now, it shall be sunrise when I tell you... that I love you as well," she added with a whisper.

Anya moved closer to Legolas who took her into his arms and pulled her down onto his bed where Anya sat in Legolas's warm embrace watching the sunrise. It was like a dream come true. 

"I love you," he said.

"I know, you said it already."

"Not really. I have been trying to say it for so long... When I thought you had fallen for Jerick, I was crushed."

"Jerick?" she asked. "We are just friends. Not like _your_ kind of friend, Legolas," she added.

"Stop it..." Legolas said. "All that's important now is... I love you."

"Jeez, you say it once and now you can't stop! I've created a monster."

"I just want you to know... I love you."

"Okay, Legolas, I get the picture."

"But," Legolas said, clearly teasing her, "I... hate you."

Anya jerked out of his arms. "What?"

Legolas laughed, hugging her again. "Just kidding."

"Oh." Anya leaned back against him. "Well, you better damn well be."

"You know it," Legolas whispered into her ear, kissing her gently on the cheek.

~*~*~

_C'mon baby, c'mon darling, ooh yeah  
C'mon, let me be the one  
C'mon now, oh yeah_

~*~*~

Seeing Legolas and Anya holding hands as they came down for breakfast made Arwen smile. Though she tried to hide it, Aragorn and Gimli made no such attempts. They began giving Legolas a hard time the moment he sat down.

"Heeeeey! There he is now, Mr. I-Have-A-Headache! Looks like it got him a girl! Maybe I should try it sometime!"

"It worked for me! Ow! Arwen! That hurt!"

Arwen glared at her husband.

Legolas was starting to turn pink. Grinning, Anya kissed him on the cheek, making him turn red as a tomato.

"Awwww... Isn't that so cute?" Gimli laughed.

"Isn't it?" Anya said sweetly.

"Arwen, I'm not hungry anymore," Aragorn joked.

"Really? Then let me take this..."

"NO!"

~*~*~

_I need to hear you say  
You love me all the way  
And I don't wanna wait another day  
I wanna feel the way you feel_

~*~*~

"_So what is the news? Has the ransom been paid yet?"_

_ "No sir. King Thranduil shows no sign of paying."_

_ There was a silence. The messenger meekly asked, "What shall we do sir?"_

_ "DO I HAVE TO THINK OF EVERYTHING FOR YOU? ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID!" Whip lash..._

_ "Master... My mind does not work like yours... I'd be so honored if it did..."_

_ "You are right. I blame you wrongly. 'Tis not your fault."_

_ "So what do you suggest master?"_

_ "Tell him if he does not pay, his brother will die, and that I shall have no qualms of it."_

_ "Yes, master."_

_ "And what of the other matter?"_

_ "Other matter, sire?"_

_ "Must I whip you again? I am getting tired of this endless exercise!"_

_ "Master... no... We are waiting for the right time to take..."_

_ "The right time? And when might this be?"_

_ "She is far too well-guarded by her companions!"_

_ "So take her when she is not."_

_ "Master, the elf prince refuses to leave her side."_

_ "Then rid of him."_

_ "His skills are far beyond ours, Master."_

_ "I don't give a damn, RID OF HIM! I must have her!"_

_ "Yes, master."_

~*~*~__

_Don't, just let me be the one  
Don't hold back, just let it go  
I need to hear you say  
You need me all the way  
So…baby, if you love me  
Don't let me be the last to know_

~*~*~

Anya and Legolas spent that day happily under a tree outside the city, just sitting and talking, both feeling like they were in heaven. This was bliss beyond bliss...

Jerick watched from afar, his eyes covered in a veil of envy. "Lian is mine!" he growled, staring at Legolas. 

**A/N:** Well, it's about gawsh-darn time, Legolas! I was beginning to wonder if he'd ever finally manage to tell Anya. But now, that's out of the way, another problem arises. Geez. Anya and Legolas don't exactly have it very easy, do they? So many unanswered questions... I hope Jerick doesn't do anything drastic! (Wait a minute, _I_ control him! Well, I totally forgot myself there!) And what of that matter of that weirdo following Anya? This is just getting stranger and stranger... (And it's just the beginning...)

**Credits to Britney Spears for the song, Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know.** 


	14. News of Rising Trouble

**Eternal Life, Eternal Pain**

**XIII. News of Rising Trouble**

~*~*~ 

_From my youngest years  
till this moment here  
I've never seen  
such a lovely queen_

_From the skies above  
to the deepest love  
I've never felt  
crazy like this before_

~*~*~

_"Master, there is someone watching them."_

_ "Who is this?"_

_ "I recognize him. I heard him tell the princess he loves her."_

_ "He could be useful. Get him."_

* * *

It was getting dark. Jerick knew Lian and Haryon wouldn't stay out there all night, and that eventually he would have to turn around and go back home. He stared out at them. She was so close... yet so far. His heart ached. How could it be he couldn't have her? What did that Haryon have that he didn't?

Sighing and feeling rather desolate, Jerick turned to go home when he crashed into a small dark figure.

"Oh, sorry sir," Jerick started.

The figure looked at him. "My master wishes to see you."

Jerick looked back confused. "What?" 

"Come."

* * *

Anya had never been happier in her life. The love of her life loved her back. What more could she ask for? Life was perfect. Nothing could ruin it now. The next few days passed blissfully until one day that started so well turned into a nightmare.

"Good morning," she said, sitting down next to Arwen much to Legolas's disappointment. Seeing Legolas's downcast face, Arwen had to laugh. 

"Oh, Haryon, you can't expect Lian to always be by your side," Arwen said.

"Shut up Elentaari."

"Elentaari?" Anya asked.

"My name," Arwen explained.

"So what's yours?" Anya asked, turning to Aragorn.

"Russe," Aragorn said pointing to himself. Then pointing to Gimli said, "Miru."

"Ah," Anya said laughing a bit at Gimli's name. "But won't people be suspicious if Gim - I mean Miru doesn't have a dwarf's name?"

"If they ask they shall get nothing but my poker face," Aragorn said.

"Oh," Anya replied. "I see. When did you come up with these names?"

"Lian, dear," Arwen said, "we've been using them for the past few days. Have you been so wrapped up in Haryon that you haven't noticed?"

Anya blushed and started to eat her breakfast while Gimli and Aragorn laughed.

After they finished eating, Arwen and Aragorn excused themselves, saying they wanted to look around Kathlia a bit more, and Gimli walked off, muttering something about meeting up with some hobbits, leaving Anya and Legolas alone.

"Well, Haryon," Anya said smiling, "I guess we shall spend today together as well?"

"Stop teasing," Legolas said.

"Oh come," Anya said. "You're no fun." She jumped out of her seat and took his hand. "Well? Coming or not?"

"You know wherever you go, I am close near," Legolas replied. 

It was a beautiful day. The sky was a deep blue, and only a few clouds scattered across it. The sun shone brilliantly, and there was a mild breeze which kept the day from being too hot.

"Look at this, Leg- I mean Haryon," Anya said, pulling him to one of the carts on the side of the road.

"Hello, fair lady," the man there said. 

"Haryon, look," Anya said, taking one of the necklaces. It was nothing but a simple silver chain with a glistening yellow charm at the end.

"What is this?" Legolas asked, taking it into his hand. "It looks like a -"

"Flower," Anya finished. "Sundust - my mother added that to my name. It is a yellow flower, much like this one." She turned and put some money into the man's outstretched hand. Then, she put it around Legolas's neck. "To always remember me by," she whispered into his ear.

"Well, then," Legolas said, taking another necklace, "you shall have this to remember me by. A green leaf," he laughed.

Anya gave the man more money before they left.

"So, Anya," Legolas said softly so that only she could hear, "can I call you Sundust?"

"Sundust?" Anya laughed. "No one's ever called me that."

"I know. I want to be special."

"All right, I suppose," Anya said. "As long as you don't call me Dusty."

"Why not?"

"Never mind. If you call me Sundust, then I shall call you Greenleaf."

"Everyone already calls me that," Legolas laughed.

"Would you rather I call you Greeny?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly."

Nearby one of the musicians started to play a tune, attracting some young hobbit children nearby. Anya stopped and listened a bit, smiling. "Legolas, listen," she said quietly. 

Legolas did as she said. "What is it I am listening to?" Legolas asked.

"The song."

He listened a bit more. "I suppose it is nice."

"Oh, you do not know it. The song reminds me of you," Anya added smiling.

"How?" Legolas asked. 

Anya sang: 

_Let me be your wings  
Let me be your only love  
Let me take you far beyond the stars  
Let me be your wings  
Let me lift you high above  
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours_

_Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall_

_Let me be your wings  
Leave behind the world you know  
For another world of wondrous things  
We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings  
Fly with me and I will be your wings_

_Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall_

_We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings  
Heaven isn't too far  
Heaven is where you are  
Stay with me and  
Let me be your wings_

Legolas loved to hear Anya's voice. It was so beautiful, Legolas was sure it would charm birds. 

"Love, Legolas," Anya said, "knows no boundaries. Remember that. No matter what, I will always love you. I will always be by your side, and I'll never, ever let you fall. Just remember me."

"I could never forget you, Anya," Legolas said softly, kissing her forehead. "And I shall always love you too. And only you."

~*~*~

_ Paint my love  
You should paint my love  
It's the picture of a thousand sunsets  
It's the freedom of a thousand doves  
Baby you should paint my love_

~*~*~

At dinner, Anya was talking with Arwen. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas had gone out to "collect news" as they said. 

Anya was just showing Arwen her necklace when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Expecting it to be Legolas, she turned around.

"Lego- Jerick?" Anya said, seeing who it was.

"Hello, Lian," Jerick said stiffly.

"Hi!" Anya said smiling. 

"May I join you two ladies?"

"Elentaari?" Anya asked Arwen who nodded. "Yes, you may, Jerick."

"Thank you," Jerick said, sitting down. He looked at Arwen and said, "You are quite beautiful, Lady Elentaari."

Arwen smiled, "Thank you."

"Don't even think about it, Jerick, she's married," Anya said laughing.

"I know," Jerick replied. "I was merely commenting on her beauty."

"Oh," Anya said blushing.

"It is quite all right," Jerick said to Anya. "You did not know."

"So, do you live here, Jerick?" Arwen asked him.

Jerick nodded. "Yes, I do. Alone."

"You are human?"

"Yes, I am."

"I see," Arwen said. "How has Kathlia been? It is a beautiful city."

"Yes, it is," Jerick said. "I moved here, away from my home. I traveled here once and enjoyed my stay here, and despite my family's arguments and protests, I packed up and moved here."

"I haven't seen you around for the past few days, Jerick. Where have you been."

"Around," Jerick said coolly.

"Around where?" Arwen asked.

"How is it any of your business?" he snapped.

"Sorry," muttered Arwen.

The rest of dinner was eaten without anyone saying much of anything else. Anya was still embarrassed, and Arwen was a bit ticked. Finally, it was Anya that broke the silence. Standing up, she said much too formally, "I'm tired. I think I shall retire to my room now."

Arwen nodded. "Good night, sweet dreams."

Jerick stood up. "Let me take you to your room."

Anya just wanted to go to bed. "All right," she said wearily.

"Lian," Jerick said as they walked up the stairs in the tavern, "I've been meaning to ask you..."

"What is it?"

"If I could spend tomorrow with you. I wish to show you something."

Anya looked at his eager eyes. "I suppose I could."

Jerick smiled. "You are too kind."

"But what about Haryon?" Anya asked.

"I suppose... he could come," Jerick said a bit reluctantly.

"Good night," Anya said, entering her room. She closed the door behind her and fell onto her bed. Exhausted and sleepy, she immediately drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Jerick stood in front Anya's door just looking at it. 

He stood there too long.

"You!" someone called to him behind him. "What are you doing here?"

The young man turned around and saw Legolas striding toward him. "What are you doing here?" Legolas repeated.

"Nothing, Haryon. I merely brought Lian up here after she said she was tired and wished to sleep."

"I see," Legolas said, his eyes still lit with anger. "Well, I suppose you should take your leave now. It is late. Shouldn't you rest?"

"Yes," Jerick said. He walked by Legolas and down the stairs. 

Legolas watched until he heard the door to the tavern close. Satisfied that Jerick was gone, Legolas went to his own room.

Outside, Jerick stared up at the windows, wondering which was Anya's. "Sleep well..." he said softly.

~*~*~

_Been around the world  
then I met you girl  
It's like coming home  
to a place I've known_

_From the skies above  
to the deepest love  
I've never felt  
crazy like this before_

~*~*~

That morning, Aragorn announced that he was going to "collect news" again.

"But Russe," Arwen asked, a bit confused, "did you not do that last night?"

Aragorn made a bit of a face. "I heard of something last night that did not settle well with me. I must know more. Haryon? Miru? Shall you join me please? It should be helpful."

Gimli quickly agreed. Legolas was a bit hesitant. Anya, seeing this, said to him, "Haryon, go."

"What will you be doing, Lian?"

Anya was unsure of how to answer. "Well... Jerick asked me..."

Legolas narrowed his eyes. "I see."

"Don't you think that, Greenleaf," Anya said sternly. "Remember - Jerick and I are just friends."

"Right," Legolas said a bit sarcastically. "You don't see the way he looks at you, Anya."

"Are you distrusting me already?" Anya asked. "If you do not, then..."

"Anya, don't go."

"Legolas Greenleaf, you cannot tell me what to do! He is my friend, and I shall meet my friends as I wish! You are not my father, you are not my mother, you are not related to me in anyway, so what makes you think you can command me like some sort of a dog?!" Anya was furious. _How dare he! I thought he was better than that!_

"Anya, I told you not to go. I don't want you to go!"

"This is stupid!" Anya shouted.

"I know it is!" Legolas countered. "And you're making it worse!"

"Me?" Anya replied. "Me? What about _you_?"

Legolas just stared at her. "What?"

"You!"

"Me? Oh, please, Karlianya, you are so full of yourself!" Legolas gave her a half sneer. "That's it, I'm leaving. Goodbye."

"Good riddance!" Anya shouted at his back. Legolas sort of waved his arm, as if saying he didn't care.

"You shouldn't have shouted each other's name like that, Lian," Arwen said quietly after Legolas left.

Anya felt close to tears. "Did we just have an argument? Over Jerick?'

Arwen nodded. "Don't worry about it. Legolas is just being immature as always," she said, laughing a bit. "He'll get over it soon. You have to learn how to deal with his hot temper sometimes."

"Tell me about it," Anya groaned.

"But," Arwen continued, "you have to learn to control your temper as well. I guess both of you being royalty..."

"Are you saying I was spoiled?" Anya asked, her voice getting a bit testy.

"Well," Arwen said, "in a way, yes."

Anya sighed. "You're right, I suppose. Oh, here comes Jerick."

Jerick walked over to them. "Good morning, Lian, Elentaari."

Anya tried to laugh a bit. "You sound so formal, Jerick. Loosen up a bit."

He attempted to smile.

_He wasn't like this when I first met him,_ Anya thought. She was beginning to wonder about him - he was acting so differently. So which one was the real Jerick?

"Let's go, Lian," he said.

Anya said nothing but stood up and followed him outside. "So where are we going?" Anya asked as he led her far out of the city, miles and miles away.

Jerick smiled a bit. "You'll see."

This did not please Anya. After they walked for another few minutes, she said, "Come on, tell me!"

He burst out laughing. "Oh, don't worry. I know you'll like it. I know how much you love nature, right?"

Anya nodded. 

"You love flowers, trees, scenery..."

"How do you know?" Anya asked, laughing.

"Well... uhhh..." Jerick mumbled. "I suppose all elves do?" he quickly covered.

Anya smiled. "Of course."

"Here, Lian," Jerick said. "See? I knew you'd like it."

Any remaining thoughts of her fight with Legolas that morning left Anya's mind. "Roses! I love roses," she said. "They're starting to bloom."

Jerick nodded. Anya tugged at one rose. "Doesn't that _hurt_?" Jerick asked, astounded at what Anya was doing.

"Nope," she replied. "Here, it's for you." She handed it to him.

"For me?"

"It's yellow - yellow roses stand for friendship," Anya explained.

"Oh," Jerick said. "Thank you."

Jerick watched Anya fluttering around, looking at the different flowers.

"So, Lian," Jerick said. "What's wrong between you and Haryon?"

Anya's face darkened. "Nothing," she spat out, her voice full of contempt.

"Nothing?" Jerick asked. "Something. Tell me. You'll feel better if you let it out."

Anya shook her head. "It's nothing. Le - I mean Haryon was just being silly and immature."

Jerick looked at her. "How can it be nothing? Your face says it all."

"Fine," Anya sighed. "We had an argument. When I told him this morning I was going to go with you today, Haryon threw a fit. Sometimes, he acts like a little baby. Always wants everything his way. We've only been together for a few days, and already he's so protective of me? So possessive? I can't live like that. I need freedom to move, freedom to do what I please. I just didn't like Haryon telling me what to do. Who I could see or couldn't see. It is nothing."

"You're too good for him," Jerick said softly.

Anya looked at Jerick. "What?"

"You're too good for him," he repeated. "I could give you more, Lian..."

"Jerick, I'm flattered, really I am," Anya said. "But even through our little argument, I still care for Haryon."

"You deserve better, Lian!" Jerick took her hand. "And I could give you that."

"I thought you said we'd just be friends," Anya whispered.

"Do you love me, Lian?"

"No! I love..."

"Haryon? You think that is love? No, Lian, no. Believe me... I love you more than he could ever..."

"No, no, no..." Anya stepped back from Jerick. "Stop this, Jerick."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, stepping back. "I don't know what got into me." 

Anya patted him on the back. "It's all right."

~*~*~

_Paint my love  
you should paint my love  
it's the picture of a thousand sunsets  
it's the freedom of a thousand doves  
Baby you should paint my love _

~*~*~

"Are you sure, Jerick?" Aragorn asked.

Anya and Jerick had been walking back to Kathlia when they met Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. Anya made a point of turning her back to Legolas, who merely ignored her. Seeing this, Anya resorted to the old-fashioned insult of sticking out her tongue.

Jerick was telling Aragorn that he had heard of a growing threat outside Kathlia. "I heard it from a few farmers," he continued. "They were traveling down that road," he said, pointing. "They said they saw something traveling through the forest that was not human."

"This is not good," Gimli said. "Russe, perhaps we should be on the move."

Aragorn looked at the sun overhead. "If we leave now, we can get a good start before nightfall. Go get Elentaari, Gimli. Haryon, Lian, pack your things. We shall leave as quickly as possible." Then turning to Jerick he said, "Thank you very much, Jerick."

The young man made a face of pain. "It was nothing," he replied in a whisper.

Aragorn shook his head. "You see, I fear that there may be some sort of force trying to make some sort of comeback... Oh well, your news is along in a chain of others I have heard these past few days. You may not realize how helpful you have been."

Jerick stiffened at Aragorn's words. "I said it was nothing."

"You're a good man," Aragorn said, patting Jerick on the shoulder. "Thank you for your help."

With every word, Jerick's face got tenser and tenser. He almost couldn't stand it. Relief washed through him as he watched Aragorn leave, walking toward Kathlia to join his companions.

* * *

_ "I did my job."_

_ "So you did, little boy. Thank you. You have served me well. What was it I promised you?"_

_ "You know what you promised me. Don't act dumb."_

_ "Oh... yes... well I'm sorry, but I am afraid I shall have to break my promise. The girl is mine."_

_ "But...! You said!"_

_ "And you believed me? Fool! Mooltin! Get one hundred ready for an attack!"_

_ "Attack! You said you wouldn't hurt them!"_

_ "Well, I lied. Fool of a man to believe me!"_

_ "I'm going to tell them! Warn them!"_

_ "You're not going anywhere! Get him!"_

_ "NOOOOO!"_

* * *

"Honestly, will you two just kiss and make up?" Aragorn asked Legolas as they walked down the road Jerick had pointed. Anya had stubbornly refused to walk anywhere near Legolas, and so Arwen and she walked slowly behind. 

"If she apologizes," Legolas replied.

"Why don't you?" Gimli asked.

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"Legolas, you accused her wrongly of having affection for another man."

"Yes, so?" Legolas asked.

"You were jealous, weren't you," Aragorn said.

"Of what?"

"That she was spending time with Jerick. That's really dumb, Legolas."

"Why would I be jealous of Jerk?" Legolas asked.

"Well, that was immature," Gimli commented.

"Shut up, Gimli."

"That was immature too!" Gimli said laughing.

"Gimpy."

"Stop it, elf-boy."

"Shut it, dwarf."

"Are you always in such a bad mood?" Gimli retorted.

"Maybe!" Legolas said, his temper flaring. He stared at Gimli. "Why don't you see?"

"Geez, what's gotten into you?" Gimli asked almost timidly, seeing the rage in Legolas's eyes.

Legolas ignored Gimli and turned around where Anya and Arwen were lagging. "Don't you think we should tell them to hurry a bit?" Legolas asked. "They're holding us back a bit."

"I'd rather they hold us back than let you get anywhere close to Anya," Aragorn said.

~*~*~

_Since you came into my life  
the days before all fade to black and white  
Since you came into my life  
Everything has changed _

~*~*~  
  
When they finally stopped for the night, the sun was just about to set. Aragorn announced they would go no further. 

"So... first watch..." Aragorn paused. For a while, Anya and Legolas had taken the first watch, but obviously, that was not going to work. "Anya and... Arwen? Arwen, will that be all right?"

Before Arwen said anything, Anya said to nobody in particular, "I suppose Arwen would be better company than... another certain elf might be." She looked up at the sky. "Besides, I doubt he would _trust_ me when we're on our watch. He'd probably..."

"Shut it," Legolas snarled.

"Huh?" Anya asked innocently. "What's wrong, Legolas Greenleaf?"

"You know what's wrong Karlianya Sundust."

"Would you two please stop bickering?" Arwen asked, annoyed.

"Ask him." "Ask her."

Arwen sighed. "I guess not."

Anya glared at Legolas who did the same. "Moron," Anya mouthed. Legolas continued to glare at her.

* * *

"Anya, why don't you two just make up?"

"What Arwen?" Anya asked.

"Just forgive and forget. Fights like this will blow over if you let it. There's no sense in holding a mindless grudge."

"Mindless? He kept saying that I liked Jerick!"

"Yes, that was wrong of him, but you also shouted back at him. Why don't you just forgive him, and get on with life? It's much easier," Arwen said. "Trust me, little Anya. I know. I've lived many years, and I've seen many things."

Anya sighed.

"Do you still love him?" Arwen asked her softly.

"I... I... I don't know," the young elf replied. "I'm so confused."

"It's all right." Arwen put a comforting arm around Anya's shoulders.

"I don't understand how we could have gone from perfection to mass destruction," Anya said.

Arwen laughed. "I've never heard it put that way."

"You must admit, it describes it perfectly."

"Yes, it does. But... maybe you should start rebuilding."

Anya looked at where Legolas was sleeping. "As soon as he wants to," she said. 

"Well, you won't kno - Did you hear something?"

Anya's eyes widened. "Yes..."

**A/N:** Yeah, this chapter was rather boring. *sighs* Unfortunately, it was rather necessary and will be very important in future chapters. You'll see. Legolas, Legolas, Legolas... you really know how to disappoint a being, don't you? Geez, can you believe this guy? Heh. Poor guy. He was right about Jerick though. But we already knew. Oh... this is confusing.

**Credits to Michael Learns to Rock and Jascha Richter for the song, "Paint My Love."** 


	15. Endless Difficulties of the Heart

**Eternal Life, Eternal Pain**

**XIV. Endless Difficulties of the Heart**

~*~*~

_It's not that I can't live without you  
It's just that I don't even want to try   
Every night I dream about you  
Ever since the day we said goodbye  
  
If I wasn't such a fool   
Right now I'd be holding you  
There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
Baby if I only knew..._

~*~*~

Legolas tossed and turned. He couldn't sleep. _Dammit, even when she's not talking to me, she drives me insane._

Taking his pack, he pulled out his log. He read over a few entries he had written while he and Anya weren't fighting. Legolas took his pen and started to write:

_ 'How could she? She said she'd love me forever and me only! But already Karlianya has broken that promise. She and Jerk...'_

Legolas wrote no more. He took his pen and started jabbing angrily at his papers. As he was doing so, someone screamed, making Legolas tear his log altogether.

"What's going on?" he wondered aloud.

* * *

"Anya, don't go..."

But Anya proceeded, ignoring Arwen's protests. She walked over to where she had heard the rustling of grass, and there, Anya could hear someone moaning in pain softly.

"Anya..."

It was calling her name! 

"Anya..."

She finally found who it was calling to her. Seeing the bloody form, Anya let out a scream. Arwen came running. "What is it, Anya? What's wrong... Oh, heavens what happened?"

"Anya... Arwen... run..."

It was Jerick. His body was covered with wounds, and he could barely walk.

"Jerick!" Anya cried out. _But that's impossible... he doesn't know my name..._ "Jerick?"

"Run... they're coming..."

"Who's coming?"

"They're coming for you, Anya... Legolas... run... want to kill you..."

"Arwen! Go wake up Aragorn! Get Gimli! Get everyone!"

But Arwen had already left to get them before Anya even said anything. Anya bent down onto her knees by Jerick who had finally fallen to the floor. "Jerick? What happened? Who did this to you?"

"Anya, didn't you hear anything I said?" Jerick asked furiously. He tried to sit up, but only managed to slump up a bit. "Run! They'll get you and kill everyone else..."

"I don't understand - how do you know my name?"

"I'll explain everything later! Go!"

"No," Anya stated firmly. "We'll stay and kick their..."

"Anya, there are too many!"

"Impossible. It's nothing Aragorn, Gimli, and... Legolas can't handle."

Almost as if on cue, the three mentioned before came running to where Anya and Jerick where, with Arwen following close behind.

"What's wrong?" Aragorn demanded.

"They're coming..." Jerick whispered. "You should go..."

"How far are they?" Gimli asked. 

"Close... if you don't go now, they'll get you before dawn."

Arwen looked up at the sky. "Dawn is still a ways off."

Jerick shrugged weakly. "They could come as soon as within an hour."

"Let them come!" Anya cried. "For what they did to you..."

Legolas glared at her, but then put up his head. "Sh..." he said, holding a finger to his lips. All went silent. "Looks like you shall get your wish, Karlianya. I hear them advancing."

Aragorn took out his sword. "We'll be ready."

Almost hesitantly, Anya left Jerick's side. She took out her own sword . "I hear them now, as well," she said. "They're very close."

The five stood, waiting, their weapons drawn. For a moment, there was silence to the human ear, but then soft rustlings far off could be heard if Anya pressed her hearing a bit. Then unearthly shrieks filled the air, sending chills down Anya's spine. Whatever was coming was not human, elf, or dwarf. She looked hard into the trees, but Anya couldn't make out anything in the dark foliage. Seeing Legolas stiffen and pull his bowstring taut, she knew they were closing in. 

Goosebumps crawled up her arms with anticipation and fear. The faint screams slowly grew louder and shriller. Anya gripped her sword tighter. 

Not a single movement was made until Legolas drew first blood, releasing his arrow, killing on contact. Quickly, he took another arrow and shot in the same direction drawing loud screams. 

At this, Anya and Arwen worked as a fighting duet, their blades flying through the air, cutting down any evil being it touched.

Aragorn ran out, slashing his mighty sword ruthlessly. His sword flashed in the dimming moonlight as it flew through the air, slicing away. Wincing slightly when an orc's spear found the tip of his shoulder, he fought even more fiercely, ignoring the blood that flowed freely from his wound. He heard one trying to sneak up behind him. Using his quick lightning reflexes, he swung around and kicked hard, forcing the orc to stumble backwards, taking several clumsy others behind him down as well.

Legolas continued to fire down orc after orc until finally, they got too near to use the bow. Giving up his bow, he drew his blades. The orcs were also shooting arrows, but their aim was hardly on target. Sometimes, however, a stray arrow would come near him. Legolas was quick enough to either dodge them or slice at them, taking out their sting.

The warriors fought brilliantly and bravely... but it felt like something was wrong. Gimli noticed this. He couldn't quite place a finger on it when all of a sudden...

"STOP!"

Aragorn looked up and went white. "No!"

One huge, ugly orc, obviously the captain, held Anya by the throat. Another had a blade to Arwen's throat.

"Pick on the girls, why don't you..." Anya murmured.

"Shut up!" the orc yelled, tightening his grasp on her neck.

"Let them go," Aragorn said firmly.

"Don't be a fool," the orc said. "We have come to get what we wanted and an additional prize." He smirked. "And there's nothing you can do."

Legolas looked down at the ground, feeling so defeated.

"Ha! I love this look on your face! I'm glad I decided to stop and show you..." He grinned. "Well, we'll be off now... UH!"

The orc fell to the ground, and behind him, Jerick started fighting the other orcs like a madman. Arwen and Anya, now released, rushed to help him. Jerick was still seriously wounded and would not stand long on his own.

"Aragorn!" Anya cried. "Throw me the sword by your feet."

The man looked down and saw Anya's sword lying there. Taking it, he tossed it to Anya and followed the sword's flight to finish off the rest of the evil invaders.

"They're gone," Legolas said with nasty satisfaction when his arrow pierced the last one.

Anya seemed oblivious to this. She was by Jerick's side one more, holding him up. "Jerick..." she said softly.

"Where's the closest city?" Arwen asked Jerick suddenly.

"Resrand," Jerick managed to say. "It's about an hour's way from here..."

"Get him there, quick!" Arwen shouted. "He'll die if we don't!"

~*~*~__

_The words to say   
The road to take   
To find a way back to your heart   
What can I do   
To get to you   
And find a way back to your heart_

~*~*~

Seeing all the injuries on Jerick made Anya feel sick, especially when she thought of how he had tried so hard to come to warn them... come to warn her... and then saved her life. She was near tears. _I feel like the world's worst being..._

"Arwen, stop wasting your time," Jerick whispered.

"Stay still, Jerick," Arwen said nervously. She feared he was right; all the wounds on him were serious and life-threatening. Bruises, cuts, scrapes... "Who did this to you, Jerick?"

"My time is short," Jerick mumbled. 

"You'll be fine," Anya said, her voice full of tears. "You have to be."

"Anya, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"About you and Legolas... You two should really be together," he whispered.

Anya looked away.

"Where are Aragorn and Gimli?" Jeric asked. "And Legolas. I need to talk to them. And you two, too." 

"They're outside," Anya replied. "I'll... I'll go get them." Anya had to leave the room. She couldn't bear to see him anymore. Finding the three men, she beckoned them to enter Jerick's room.

"What is it you must tell us, Jerick?" Aragorn asked. "I think you should rest..."

"Rest will do me no good," Jerick coughed. "I've been poisoned. I'm going to die."

Anya froze. "It's my fault, isn't it?" she asked tearfully. "It's all my fault..."

"It is no fault but my own."

"What happened?" Aragorn pressed.

Jerick tried to sit up. "I was out one night... when this little man met me. He told me his master wanted to see me. So, curious, I followed. This dark figure spoke to me. I asked him what it was he wanted to see me about. He said, "I want you to do me a favor. I will grant you anything you wish." His favor was to tell you to go down the road you did. He had promised you wouldn't be hurt... he promised me. But, foolish me, I believed him, endangering your lives. When I found out, he started to beat me. He wanted me dead... but I managed to escape. I had to warn you... warn you of what wrong I did... I was afraid I was too late..."

"So it was he who told you who we were?" Arwen asked.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry," Anya said. "So sorry..."

"It's all right," Jerick said. "If you'd please... I'd like to talk to Legolas..."

Legolas looked at Jerick, confused. "All right, speak."

"Alone," Jerick continued.

"We will heed your wishes," Aragorn said, "for we do owe you our lives."

Jerick snorted. "I put you in danger; it was the least I could do."

"What?" Legolas asked, almost coolly.

"I don't blame you for being angry at me," Jerick said calmly and quietly. "I apologize for whatever misgivings I have caused between you and Anya. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Anya - she's beautiful and wonderful... you don't meet many girls like her, you know." Jerick had to stop, trying hard to breathe. "Don't let her go, Legolas."

Legolas sighed. "I forgive you, Jerick."

"Don't let her go," Jerick repeated.

Legolas could say nothing. He looked away, feeling almost ashamed he called Jerick "Jerk."

"Remember what I said," Jerick said. He leaned back against the bed, coughing and closing his eyes. They never opened again.

"Jerick?" Legolas asked. "Oh... god... Rest in peace, friend..." He put Jerick so his body laid on the bed. "Rest in peace."

The elf prince left the room and entered the hallway where Anya was standing, pacing a bit feverishly. "How is he?" she asked Legolas sharply when she saw him.

Legolas closed his eyes and bowed his head. "He's... passed on."

Anya couldn't believe it. "No..." Tears streamed down her face. She crumpled down onto the floor and started to cry.

He couldn't bear to watch her cry over Jerick. Legolas left Anya crying in the hallway. His own emotions were running wild.

Downstairs, Gimli was sitting, drinking a bit. Seeing Legolas, he called him over. "Hey! Drink, Haryon?"

So they had taken up their fake names again. Legolas sat down by Gimli. "Jerick passed," he said softly.

Gimli froze. "Do the rest know?"

"Anya does... Aragorn and Arwen will in due time."

Gimli raised his glass. "To Jerick."

Legolas couldn't find the heart to do the same. Almost grudgingly, he raised his glass and repeated, "To Jerick."

"May his soul find peace he never found on earth," Gimli continued.

"I need to be alone a bit," Legolas mumbled. He left the building. Outside, cool air greeted him, calming him down a bit. He sat down on the side of the road, feeling desolate and lonely. Never before had he dealt with such emotions - love, anger, hate, yearning... Aragorn was right. He had been jealous of Jerick. He should have let Anya go... trusted her. 

"I'm still new at this," he whispered. "And not very good," he added after thinking a bit.

* * *

"Who IS that?" A group of young ladies stopped on the street from afar. Seeing Legolas, one had stopped and pointed.

"I don't know..." one dressed in green said slowly. "But he's..."

"The best looking man I've ever seen," one with gold hair finished.

"He's an elf," one piped up.

"Middi, we didn't ask you."

"Shut up Yegger," Middi retorted.

"Don't call me Yegger! My name is Yeggera!"

"Yegger."

The one with golden hair smiled sweetly. He was incredibly good-looking. Love at first sight. Her heart was struck. She wanted him... but she needed an excuse... "I bet I can get him to kiss me," she said.

Yeggera, Middi, and the one in green stopped. "Right," the one in green said sarcastically.

"You're just jealous, Reean."

"Of what? Your flirting tactics Herietta? Sorry, not guilty."

"I bet you. My best bracelet."

"The golden one with diamonds?" Reean asked, tempted.

"Yes."

"Fine, but I must see it."

"No problem, I'll do it right here. You can watch."

* * *

"I'm such a fool," Legolas mumbled.

"What's wrong?" A young girl asked him, sitting down beside him.

Looking at her, Legolas said, "Nothing."

"How could one as handsome of you have many troubles? Come, tell me," she said silkily.

Legolas was taken back by her shameless flirting. "Excuse me, ma'am, but I'm afraid I do not even know your name."

"Of course," she laughed. "Heri," she said, smiling seductively.

"My name is Leg- Haryon."

"Legharyon? That is a rather peculiar name!"

"No, it is Haryon."

"Ooh..." Heri smiled. "So what's wrong, Hary?"

_Hary?_ "I said nothing."

"Something must be," Heri laughed. "The look on your face!"

"Just... my friend died..."

"Oh! How horrible!" Heri took this moment to give him a "hug." "You look like you need some comfort."

Legolas half-pushed her away. His heart was heavy, wondering what Anya was doing now. Whether she was still crying or not. He should have stopped to comfort her. Fool...

"Will you be all right?" Heri asked.

"Yes, thank you," Legolas replied.

"It was nothing," Heri said laughing.

After a short pause, Heri said seductively, "You are a very attractive person, you know Haryon... Are you married."

Legolas tensed under Heri's touch. She was using her finger to stroke his face. "Please stop that, Lady Heri."

"What?" she whispered. "You don't like this?"

"It does not please me," Legolas replied through gritted teeth.

"Haryon... you need to relax..."

Heri would get her way. She almost always did. _If I play my cards right, we could be married by next week,_ she thought. Looking at him, she smiled. _Marrying him wouldn't be so bad... but first let me work on my little bet, then I'll worry about the permanent things later..._

* * *

"Anya..." Jerick's words echoed through her head. "You two really should be together..."

_He's right, you know_, Anya thought to herself. Jerick was her friend, and only her friend. It took him time to accept it, but in the end he did. Now it was Anya's turn to accept the blunt facts facing her: she loved Legolas and had to make up with him. _Rather pointless, our fight,_ Anya thought bitterly.

She went downstairs. Gimli was sitting in a corner, drinking away. "Gimli," she said as she approached him.

Gimli looked at her tear-stained face. "I heard," he said.

"I know," she whispered. "But... I wanted to ask... Where is Legolas?"

"You two should really forget your grievances and get on, you know?"

Anya nodded humbly. "I know."

"He's outside, I think. Said he needed to be alone."

"Thank you, Gimli," Anya said as she crossed the room, bumping into several hobbits. When she finally got across the room and pushed open the door, she regretted it instantly.

"Lego..." Anya stopped. He was sitting with some human girl. She was holding Legolas's face in her hands, talking quietly to him. Legolas, looking quite still, did nothing to refuse her touch.

"Haryon... I think I'm in love with you..." the girl said softly.

Legolas did nothing but nod slightly. 

"Do you love me?"

"I don't know," Legolas replied.

"You must," Heri said. "You must."

"I don't know..."

"Let's find out," Heri whispered quietly. She leaned forward and kissed Legolas on the lips...

Anya watched, horrorstruck. Her mouth dropped open as Legolas put his arm around Heri's neck, deepening it further. Tears began to run down her face once more as she turned around to head back to her room.

Hearing the door slam brought Legolas back to reality. He pushed Heri away. "What...?"

Heri smiled. "See, you love me too."

"I don't even know you!" Legolas cried out. 

Heri frowned. "Yes you do," she said after smiling again. She stepped toward him. "I love you... you love me... you're not taken..."

Legolas stepped back. "No... I'm so confused... I need to think..." He ran back inside, leaving Heri there, pouting. 

"Haryon!" she cried out. "See you tomorrow," she said almost nastily.

"Gimli..." Legolas ran inside, breathing hard still. "Where's Anya? I need to talk to her..."

"Eh?" Gimli asked. He was starting to feel the effects of the beer he was drinking. "She... she went out ta find ya, didn't she?" he slurred.

"She did?" Legolas asked, alarmed. "Oh... no!"

"I dink... I saw her go back upshtairs..." Gimli said.

Legolas ran upstairs as quickly as he could. There where ten doors. He knew which was Jerick's... well... which _had_ been Jerick's... but which was Anya's? He pounded on the one closest to him. No response. It was empty. Legolas moved on to the next one. "Anya?" he called out. 

The door opened. Legolas stood back, anticipating. A small hobbit looked up at him with a mean glare. "What's the meaning of this?" he demanded. "Bothering me? My sleep?"

"Sorry," Legolas mumbled. "I have the wrong room."

He moved onto the next. "Anya?"

"No, it's Arwen and Aragorn," someone inside laughed. The door opened, and Arwen stood there. "Is something the matter, Legolas?"

"Um... no... do you know which is Anya's room?"

"Yes," Arwen said. She pointed to the room at the end of the hallway.

"Thank you," Legolas said, running off. Arwen smiled.

Legolas stood in front of her door, almost uncertain. He gently knocked on the door and said, "Anya?"

"Go away!" was the harsh and quick response. Legolas slumped against the door. She had seen. She had seen...

"Anya... We need to talk..."

"There is nothing to say. You are bothering my sleep, Haryon. Please leave."

Legolas sighed. He left, wandering aimlessly down the hallway until he reached the door of his room. He slammed his head against it once before turning the knob and opening it. _Stupid..._

~*~*~

_I don't know how it got so crazy   
But I'll do anything to set things right   
'Cause your love is so amazing   
Baby you're the best thing in my life  
  
Let me prove my love is real   
And made you feel the way I feel   
I promise I would give the world   
If only you would tell me girl_

~*~*~

The next morning, Anya was still not talking to Legolas. She turned even colder when Heri came bouncing in, chattering away one hundred miles per hour. Legolas winced at Heri's arrival, but said nothing of it. Arwen raised an eyebrow at the female stranger. "Who is this, Haryon?"

Heri smiled. "You haven't told them about me?" she asked, almost acting as if she were something special.

"No." Legolas shot her an evil glance.

Heri ignored this. "Half the females in town are already gushing about this elf here - the free half, anyway - most of 'em are already married or promised," she started. Anya gripped her plate and made a fist. She wanted to take her knife and jab it several times into Heri's head. "But I got to him first! Aren't I so lucky? They're all jealous of me."

_They won't be when I'm done with you, _Anya thought.

"So, Haryon, come with me!"

"To where?" Legolas despaired.

"No where in particular."

"Must I go?"

"Yes."

Legolas groaned as Heri took his arm and dragged him out.

Aragorn watched, torn between amusement and disappointment. "I see you two didn't make up as planned, Lian," he commented.

Anya felt her whole body loosen up. Tears brimmed at her eyes. "No," she whispered. "We didn't."

"Lian, don't cry," Arwen said, patting her gently on the hand. "Legolas just needs time."

"How much time?" Anya asked, looking up. "How much time is enough? Every day that passes tears at my heart. You were right, Arwen, I can't seem to live without him..."

Arwen frowned. "I never said that. Now you're getting delusional. I'm worried, Anya."

"Huh?" Anya asked. "I think I'll go to my room..."

"Anya, this isn't very healthy," Aragorn said.

"I'll be fine..." Anya pushed her chair and went upstairs, choking back tears.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to go," Arwen said to Aragorn.

"I know."

The next few days were absolute hell for Anya. Watching all those girls fluttering about Legolas and Heri loudly declare that he was all hers made her sick. She couldn't bear to watch it. 

_So maybe this is how Legolas felt,_ she thought miserably to herself day. Anya had resorted to locking herself up in her own room anytime one of those ditzy girls came. She wanted to hurl anytime one of them started to coo.

Anya sat, gazing at the brilliant stars twinkling up above. She noticed they seemed to be shining sadly that night. Maybe they were just reflecting how she felt...

Golden silence was broken by Heri's laughter, accompanied by her girl friends. So Legolas was finally back.

"Good night," she heard Legolas say.

"Nighty," Heri replied. She gave him a loud smooch. Anya winced.

Anya continued to gaze at the stars and watched the rising moon for at least another hour. The lake close by the tavern reflected the moon and the stars, occasionally rippling ever so gently... What was that? Anya looked at the lake again... _Ugh_, she thought. _Now I'm seeing his face everywhere_.

"That's it," Anya said. "I have to see him."

This tavern had a bit more free space. Because Gimli often came home late and disturbed Legolas's sleep, Legolas had managed to get his own room. Anya knocked on the door quietly. No answer. She slowly opened it, and then quietly closed it. She crept over to where Legolas lay. "Legolas?" she whispered. Getting no reply, she assumed he was asleep.

Anya longed to hold him, but she didn't dare to wake him. She didn't want to be caught. "I'm sorry," she said softly, her voice barely above a whisper now. "I'm sorry... I still love you..."

Stroking his hair, Anya sang softly,__

_Let me be your wings  
Let me be your only love  
Let me take you far beyond the stars...  
Let me be your wings  
Let me lift you high above  
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours_

_Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall_

_* * *___

Someone was singing. Legolas was coming to consciousness. _That song... the one Anya said reminded me of her... I recognize it now..._ Legolas turned a bit, shifting slightly.

"I love you, Legolas," someone said. It sounded a lot like Anya's voice. Was he dreaming?

* * *

Anya tried to stop it, but one tear trickled down her face and hit Legolas right on the forehead. "Oops," she said quietly. 

Getting up, she said quietly, "Good night, my prince, and nothing but sweet dreams to you from my heart."

* * *

He knew he had to be dreaming now. Anya's voice was there... How he missed listening to her voice. Legolas relaxed, hearing Anya's beautiful voice singing and then finally saying, "Good night..."

"Good night," he murmured back. Legolas then drifted off, sleeping better than he had in the past few weeks.

~*~*~

_Give me one more chance,   
To give my love to you   
'Cause no one on this earth   
Loves you like I do,   
Tell me..._

_I turn back time   
To make you mine   
And find a way back to your heart   
I beg and plead   
Fall to my knees   
To find a way back to your heart_

~*~*~

Anya stayed up the rest of the night, not daring to sleep... not daring to have the nightmares that haunted her for nights... Dreams of Legolas dying in her arms, dreams of Gimli getting beaten, dreams and visions of Arwen and Aragorn being tortured.

"No..." Anya sobbed. When she and Legolas had been together, she worried naught of these things... but now that they separated, it was like her heart, once taken by love, was now given into evil. 

"I need you more than you'll ever know," Anya whispered, wondering if anyone could hear her desparate plea.

**A/N:** Anya's turn to be jealous! Geez... these two have it rough, don't they? Anywho, Jerick - he's dead. We still dunno who the heck is attacking them. Peculiar! Definitely weird and suspicious-like. I'd say this story is getting weirder and weirder.

**Credits to BSB for the song, "Back to Your Heart" and Thumbelina for the song "Let Me Be Your Wings" (forgot to do this in the earlier chapter... pardon my mistake). **

Do my dear reviewers: Thanks a lot for your compliments! 

Griselle - I got you suffering? Oooh... that was not the intention of mine.

Nina - Anya got her due more or less. 


	16. United Forever

**Eternal Life, Eternal Pain**

**XV. United Forever**

~*~*~

_There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wind  
Can be turned away_

~*~*~

"No reason to live, the sun doesn't shine; no reason to breathe, cuz you aren't mine..." Anya sang softly.

"Stop that," said Arwen. "It's making me want to cry."

Anya stretched out her legs, relishing the feeling of the soft grass under her feet. She slipped off her tiny slippers and sighed. Arwen and she were sitting out in the rolling valleys by Resrand, enjoying the warm morning sun, although Anya had little to enjoy lately. Somehow, Heri and the rest of her little group had decided to do the exact same thing as Arwen and she were. Shooting death glances to where they sat (with Legolas, of course), Anya replied, "How can I stop? It is how I feel."

"Talk to him, Anya, talk to him."

Heri was playing with Legolas's hair, braiding some of it and twisting other parts. Legolas could only make a face beyond disgust. Heri and her friends mistaking this for happiness and mirth laughed and continued whatever stupidity they were carrying on at the moment. 

"He looks a bit busy," Anya replied.

"You never used to care," Arwen said. "You would just barge on in, as if it didn't matter."

"That was back then," Anya sighed. She touched her neck where her green charm hung still; Anya did not have the heart to ever take it off. "Back when we were speaking. Back when Heri and Jerick were unknown names to us. Back when we were still friends. And," Anya added ever so softly as she pulled out her little leaf, "back when we were still in love."

"You are still in love," Arwen replied.

"He's not," said Anya sadly.

Arwen looked at her. "Is that what you truly think?"

Anya blinked. "What else am I supposed to think?"

"Anya, look closer. Legolas cares not for Heri or any of her little friends. He cares for you so much - "

"No," Anya said. "Impossible. How can you tell?"

Arwen sighed. "Just by the way he looks at you, I can tell."

Anya snorted. "Like he ever looks at me anymore."

"Yes he does, Anya, yes he does."

* * *

_ I don't think I've ever been more disgusted in my entire life, _Legolas thought miserably. Heri was chattering away, doing _something_ to his hair. 

"Yeggie, see this? His hair is so fine," Heri was saying.

_Please, shut up._ Legolas heaved a silent sigh. Anya's breathing sounded better than this. He looked over to where Anya and Arwen were sitting under a tree. The leaves of the tree were fresh and green, as it was just spring, and little blossoms were starting to bloom from the branches. With the soft green grass all around them, Anya and Arwen looked even more beautiful than ever. _Especially Anya,_ Legolas thought almost miserably. How he longed to hold her, to touch her, to kiss her, to tell her he loved her more than anything in the world...

He turned away. She wouldn't care to hear that.

* * *

_ Where are we now? It seems as if we're miles and miles away from any civilization, and yet, the land looks so familiar. It's dark - but the darkness feels almost _unnatural_. The sky is a deep royal blue, much closer to black, but still tinted blue. There is no sun, moon, or even a star. Only swirling black clouds can be seen. The scenery is blank. There are no trees, no grass, no life. Only dry, dead foliage as far as the eye can see. Maybe the occasional dead tree stump or tangled weed, but nothing else. _

_ In the middle of it all stands a lone castle-like building made of dark, gray stone. It has many high piercing towers. In one of them, a lone figure stands by a window, surveying the empty, barren land, pondering what to do next. A cold breeze blows, making his cape flap menacingly until the wind finally slows down. There is nothing but utter silence until..._

_ A sudden clang can be heard from the hallway leading to the room at the top of the tower, echoing again and again. The figure jerks his head around toward the noise, making his robes swish. Almost clumsily, a huddled being bumps and feels his way into the room._

_ "What did he say?" asks the tall figure by the window when the little servant finally managed to stumble to his knees in front of his master._

_ "He-he-he," stammered the lesser. He couldn't manage to find his voice._

_ "Say it!"_

_ "Refuses to pay."_

_ The tall figure grabs something and throws it against the wall, cursing loudly and profusely. "Damn!" he finally manages to utter clearly. "DAMN THAT FOOL! DAMN HIM! DOES THE LIFE OF HIS BROTHER MEAN NOTHING TO HIM?"_

_ "He says, 'I know my brother, Traeson, shall agree with me that he would rather sacrifice his life than give up his throne to such evilness as you propose to bring, for no one life is greater than the well-being of Mirkwood. I am certain my brother would do the same if he were in my place, and I would feel the same if I were in his place, hostage.' And..."_

_ "No need to continue. Of course Thranduil would think that; him being so noble..."_

_ "Master, if I may suggest..."_

_ "Suggest what?"_

_ "Seeing as how King Thranduil refuses to surrender his throne, there _are_ other ways."_

_ "Other ways you say."_

_ "You may find it of great convenience that both Princess Karlianya and Prince Legolas are together in one place, making our job far easier than it should. After we take the princess, thus taking Lanmuir as well, we can take Mirkwood."_

_ "So you are suggesting we murder the prince?"_

_ "Exactly."_

~*~*~

_An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you_

~*~*~

The sun was beginning to work her magic on Anya. She was beginning to drift a tiny bit. _It's such a beautiful day,_ she thought.

**_Yes, it is, my pretty._**

Anya jerked her head up in surprise.

_ **Remember me?**_

_Why can't you just leave me alone?_

** _ You are mine._**

_I am nobody's._

** _ You belong to me. You are my property. You were from the moment you were born, the moment you were conceived._**

_So which is it? Conception or birth? You contradict yourself._

** _ Stop being snide with me. I shall say this once more: Come with me, or your companions face death._**

_I am tired of your empty threats! Go away! I shall never give in to your evilness!_

** _ So you choose death..._**

_No. I choose not to give in to YOU._

** _ It is useless. What can be gained by resisting me? Take your place._**

_What can be gained? Innocent lives, that's what!_

** _ What do their lives mean to you?_**

_If I ever knew that a innocent child died on my behalf, I would certainly die of misery! Any child that had never had the chance to live his or her life to the fullest because of me._

** _ You curse yourself._**

_I don't care,_ Anya thought defiantly.

She waited... but there was no reply.

* * *

The rest of the day literally lagged by for Anya. When dinner finally came, Anya felt greatly relieved that soon, she would finally be able to go back to her room - not to sleep because her dreams were haunted - but to remain in lonely solitude, pondering over what was and could have been if it had not been for that day she and Legolas... Oh, what was the use. Keeping her eyes to the floor, she slowly shuffled her feet toward where Aragorn, Gimli, and Arwen were dining. Dinner in the tavern Early Dawn was often hectic, busy, and very crowded.

Anya ran right smack into someone. Actually, two someones. Without bothering to look up, Anya muttered, "Pardon."

"It's quite all right," answered a familiar voice.

She looked up. Groaning, Anya realized who it belonged to - Heri. Naturally, she'd run into Legolas too whom Heri had been dragging around everywhere, showing him off like he was some sort of prize to be won.

Heri recognized her too. Sizing her up a bit, Heri realized the girl in front of her was also an elf with beauty she could not match. Yet, she stuck her chin out proudly and said almost mockingly, "Just as long as you keep your hands to your own things."

Anya continued to look down at the floor, her face starting to redden.

"I wouldn't want Haryon wandering alone you know. Never know what _ladies_ might be out there, trying to take what's mine." 

Anya's hands began to tighten into fists.

* * *

Legolas desparately wanted to hit Heri, but being the gentleman he was, he managed to control himself. Anya on the other hand, he was not certain could hold out for Heri's mocking.

"Haryon and I've talked about it - yes, I know, somehow we manage to squeeze in talking between all the kiss-"

Enough was enough. Anya looked up at Heri in pure fury. Legolas almost felt sorry for Heri at that moment, positive Anya would do something horribly drastic, like punching her in the nose or stomach. Instead, the look on Anya's face began to tear down, making Legolas's heart fall with it. Seeing her look so lost hurt him. 

Without warning, Anya fled out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

Finally, Legolas managed to do something right for a change. "Sundust!" he called out, using her nickname he had so longed to say. He followed her up the stairs to her room, running in quickly before she closed the door. Slowly, Legolas closed the door behind him and strided over to where Anya was.

Anya was standing by the window, crying loudly and openly as if she didn't care anymore. She didn't care if anyone heard her suffering or saw the pain she had endured in her heart for so long. 

Legolas came up from behind her. Wrapping his arms around Anya, he whispered into her ear, "Sundust, don't cry. Sundust..."

Hearing Legolas call her "Sundust" made Anya cry even harder. 

"Anya," Legolas said softly in her ear, "don't cry."

Tears dripped onto Legolas's hand as he reached to Anya's face to wipe away the wetness. Anya could hardly breathe, she was crying so hard. Legolas put one of his hands into her hair, smoothing it as he finally managed to whisper, "Sundust... don't cry... I love you."

"Oh, Legolas!" Anya turned and started to cry again, this time, her head resting on his shoulder. "I missed you so much, Greenleaf," she finally murmured after sobbing a while. "I missed you too much."

"And I, you," Legolas replied. He pulled away, smiled as he saw her face, and tried to dry her tears. "Don't cry."

"I'm not," Anya choked out.

"Oh this again," Legolas laughed. "Well, dry that water about your face before someone thinks you really are."

Anya tried to laugh, but she only managed to cry harder. "Oh, I'm so stupid," she said.

Legolas kissed her on the forehead. "Not to me."

* * *

"I'm sorry," Anya whispered.

"And I am, as well," Legolas replied, holding Anya tighter. He didn't want to let go... ever. 

"The fight we had over Jerick... that should have never happened," said Anya softly.

Legolas sighed. "I should have trusted you."

Anya shrugged. "I should have been more understanding."

"So should I," Legolas countered. "And I doubt I helped matters much when... I... kissed Heri..." he managed to stutter.

Anya tightened. "I know," she whispered. Then, her tears became laughter. Legolas looked at her in concern, wondering if she had gone insane. "Look at us," said Anya, "both trying to take the blame! Oh, I suppose we were both at fault."

"I'm sorry," Legolas said.

"You already said that," Anya answered. "Only one thing remains..."

Legolas was thinking along the same lines as Anya. Slowly, he drew closer to her until their lips touched in a soft kiss. Soon, that innocent little sign of love became deeper and filled with passion that both had been holding for so long. Anya kissed him as she'd never kissed him before...

* * *

_ Was it all just a dream?_ Legolas shuffled in bed. He got up and looked around, wondering where he was. _This isn't my room! Where am I?_

Then suddenly, all in one quick wave, the things he had done last night came rushing back toward him. He turned. There he saw Anya sleeping quietly there, confirming his fears.

Legolas leaned down until his face was close to Anya's. A soft smile was upon her lips, and she was breathing gently. She looked so serene and innocent and yet... 

"What have I done?" Legolas whispered.

~*~*~

_And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

~*~*~

Anya felt a cool gust of wind hit her making her shiver. Then she felt the blankets around her move a bit as someone was trying to keep her warm. Anya felt so comfortable where she was, she didn't want to move.

When she finally managed to open her eyes, she saw Legolas sitting by her. He had put his leggings back on. He sat with one leg stretched out, the other bent, using the bended one as a prop for his arm which in turn held up his head. His other hand stroked Anya's bare shoulder rhythmically. Legolas was gazing out the window as moonlight streamed in.

Feeling Anya stir, Legolas once again bunched the blankets around her. "Maybe you should put your clothes back on," said Legolas almost abashed. Anya noticed Legolas was avoiding any eye contact with her, keeping his eyes downcast. "You might catch cold," he continued. "It's a rather cool night. Perhaps I should close the window."

He took this chance to turn his back to Anya as she pulled on her tunic and then her leggings. After slamming the window shut, he sighed and let his arms fall to his sides. Still facing the window, Legolas said quietly, "I'm sorry."

Anya rose and walked toward him. Standing by his side and leaning gently against him, she asked, "Sorry for what?"

At her touch, Legolas almost jumped back, making Anya stumble a bit to regain her balance. Blushing, Legolas steadied her, but still he refused to hold her as she had wanted.

"Sorry for what?" Anya repeated.

"For... you know," Legolas mumbled. "What happened?"

Anya stood there, looking at him completely confused. "What happened? The argument? We already went through that, Greenleaf."

"No," he replied. "For... taking away your innocence - especially since we are not wed, or even promised."

Anya sighed. "Is that all?" she asked quietly.

Legolas turned to look at her, almost shocked. "All? What do you mean all? Isn't that a problem with you? That in one stupid night, I did what I did, forever ruining your future? I took away something you'll never get back, Anya, do you understand that? Never, no matter what you do. Your innocence, your..." Legolas turned away. "I cannot believe I was such a fool. I am so ashamed of myself. What I've done to you." He shook his head miserably. "I don't know how I can ever face you again."

"Greenleaf, look at me," Anya said softly, tilting his head so they saw eye-to-eye. "I love you, and I cannot think of anyone I'd rather give it to, but you. I love you from the bottom of my heart, and I know I shall love you always and forever. That is enough for me, and it should be enough for you.

"Don't think it was some foolish mistake. Love is no mistake. Everything happens in this world for a reason, Legolas, even if you can't see it at first. There's a good reason behind everything, whether it may seem horrible or not at first, there is a good reason behind it all."

"What of this then?" Legolas asked, not convinced. "What good of this?"

Anya took his hand. "It shows our love," Anya said. "Forever we are one."

Legolas took Anya into his arms. "The first thing I do when I get home is to marry you, Sundust. You mean the world to me."

"I better!" Anya joked.

"You do," Legolas replied sincerely.

* * *

"The first thing I do today is to tell Heri," Legolas said.

"What about Aragorn, Arwen, and Gimli?"

"They'll find out soon enough."

Anya nodded. "Oh... here she comes. Should I leave?"

Legolas shook his head as Heri and Reean came near. "Why, good morning, Hary!" Heri said.

"Heri," Legolas replied coolly.

Heri's eyes darted ever so quickly to Anya and then back to Legolas. "So, today I thought we'd..."

"Heri, I don't love you. I don't even _like _you."

The young girl looked back at him. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"You heard me."

Reean started laughing. Heri blushed scarlet.

"I've had enough of you showing me around as if I were an item to be desired instead of a living being as I am. You're a good enough girl, Heri," Legolas continued. "I'm sure you shall find a man to better suit you."

Reean was still laughing when she directed Heri away.

Legolas sighed. "That was easy," he said.

Anya laughed. "You're good at that. But," she added, "I'll never let you do that to me!"

Legolas grinned. "You think you're that special?"

Before Anya could come back with some sort of indignant reply, Legolas held up a little flower and said, "Kiss me?"

Seeing this, Anya burst out laughing. "Oh, Greenleaf," she said happily as she leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. She took the little flower and placed it into her hair. "The first flower you've ever given me. You're such a romantic all of a sudden!" Anya kneeled on the cool grass, still wet with dew. Once again, she was out in the middle of nature. Amidst the rolling hills of grass... It was so beautiful.

"This is so lovely," Anya sighed, leaning into Legolas's arms. "I'd want to stay here in these hills forever."

Legolas looked a bit alarmed. "Oh?"

"Yes," Anya laughed, "but I have no intention of doing so."

"Oh," Legolas said again, this time almost relieved.

~*~*~

_There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope   
Moves us all in turn_

~*~*~

"So you two finally mended your problems, eh?" Gimli chortled at dinner.

Legolas took Anya's free hand and smiled. "I'd say."

"About time," Aragorn said. "I was beginning to wonder if I would have to lock you two in a room before you two would finally sort out your differences! Looks like I didn't have to resort to such drastic moves." He paused and laughed. "I'll have to remember that, just in case you two decide to fight again - which I find could be highly possible."

Anya scowled at him. "I'm taking that as an insult."

"And," Aragorn said smiling, "it was meant to be!"

Anya groaned.

"So how'd ya do it?" Gimli asked. "How'd you two finally resolve your problems?"

Legolas shifted a bit uncomfortably, looking at Anya, who to his surprise remained very calm. "Last night, that witch Heri said some rather rude things, which rather upset me, and Haryon came to comfort me." She smiled at Legolas.

"See, it wasn't that hard, Lian," Arwen said laughing. "You simply had to cry, and men fall for it everytime."

Aragorn looked up from his plate. "So _that's_ how you do it!"

Arwen rolled her eyes.

"And all this time, I've been trying to figure it out," Aragorn finished.

"Russe, that was the lamest joke yet," Anya said.

"Joke?"

"You mean, you are not jesting?"

"Jesting about what?"

"Never mind."

"No, really, tell me."

"Just eat, Russe."

~*~*~

_There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours_

~*~*~

Anya slept alone that night, but had no qualms about it until a nightmare struck her cold.

_She didn't know where she was this time. Everything around her was so peaceful. She stood in a meadow, a bundle of flowers in her hand. They all very lovely until some of them began to die. _

_ Curious, Anya looked a bit closer. The flowers were now gone. All of them, dead or alive._

_Soon, all the plant life disappeared. It was dark again._

_ "Where am I?" Anya began to panic._

_ Up above, she could seen an image of her friends. "Legolas!" she cried out, holding her hands. But they could not see her or hear her._

_ Finally, it seemed as if they recognized her. Turning toward her, Arwen said, "How could you do that to us?"_

_ Anya said, "Oh, no what did I do now?"_

_ "You know what you did."_

_ Anya groaned. She knew she had let the enemy come again..._

* * *

_ Relennia sat by her window back in the Golden Forest._

_ She knew all things. She knew what Legolas and Anya had done... and what they had yet to do. She turned away from the sight of her beautiful wood for it did not please her. The heaviness in her heart weighed down her spirits._

_ "So it begins," she whispered. "So it begins."_

**A/N: **Just a short lil chapter to fill ya up. Nothing really to say about this, except, it really seems like it's goin nowhere? Naaaaw! It's all part of my scheme! My story! My plot! Review, thanks.

**Credits to Elton John for the song "Can You Feel The Love Tonight"**


	17. Return of the Phoenix

**Eternal Life, Eternal Pain**

**XVI. Return of the Phoenix**

~*~*~

_Remember the first day when I saw your face  
Remember the first day when you smiled at me  
You stepped to me and you said to me  
I was the woman you dreamed about  
Remember the first day when you called my house  
Remember the first day when you took me out  
We had butterflies although we tried to hide  
And we both had a beautiful night  
  
The way we held each others hand   
The way we talked the way we laughed  
It felt so good to find true love  
I knew right then and there you were the one_

~*~*~

Days of nothing but bliss passed, yet Anya felt a tugging feeling at her heart. She knew with every passing day of peace, something had to be amiss, but what she could not say. In all her dealings with Helnulka, stillness and silence usually meant trouble.

"We leave tomorrow," Aragorn said at dinner one night.

Arwen sighed. "Already?"

Aragorn sort of laughed. "Dear, we've been here for almost two weeks. I wanted to leave earlier, but only stayed because you wished to remain longer."

"Oh," Arwen said. "I did not realize it had been that long."

"Well, I'm ready to move," Anya said suddenly. "I've been bored, hanging around here with Haryon all the time..."

Legolas shot her a look. "I bore you?"

Anya smiled sweetly and innocently. "What do you think?" she teased.

"I bore you?" Legolas repeated.

Anya heaved a sigh. "Does he know what 'sarcasm' is?"

"I doubt it," Gimli replied.

Aragorn said, "Well, remember, we leave tomorrow, so sleep well tonight."

* * *

Anya tried to heed Aragorn's words, but as usual, sleep did not come by easy for her that night. She spent hours tossing and turning in bed, often stopping only when she got far too tangled in her blankets.

Something was bothering her, but Anya didn't stop to find out what it was. She was too scared to find out what it was.

_ "Anya..."_

Someone was calling her. But who, Anya could not say.

"_Anya, come home..."_

Home?

_"Anya, it's me, your mother..."_

Impossible.

_"Come home quickly!"_

Anya sat up. This was crazy. 

_"Anya, come home now!"_

_ Mother?_

_ "Yes, Anya, it's me. We need you all here in Lanmuir. Come home!"_

_ All?_

But her mother was gone.

Anya got out of bed and walked out of her room down the hallway. She had to talk to Aragorn and Arwen.

* * *

"Good morning, Haryon," Arwen greeted Legolas that next morning.

"Elentaari," Legolas nodded. "Miru, Russe, Lian."

"You sound so formal," Gimli commented. "We're not in the courts; you don't have to act like such."

Legolas smiled. "I guess it is under my skin."

"I'd say," Gimli replied, almost under his breath.

Aragorn stood up. "Okay, we are all here. Let us go now."

"But I just got here!" Legolas cried out defiantantly.

"Well, Mr. Elf, do you realize how long we had to wait for you?" Anya asked, taking his arm.

Legolas looked at her nonplussed.

Anya rolled her eyes. "Never mind," she said.

It was a gloomy day for once. The skies above were heavy with dark gray clouds. The floor was still damp from the morning fog, as Resrand was by the ocean. 

The group had walked into the surrounding forests when a soft drizzle began to fall.

Arwen looked up and said, "Rain is coming."

"No really, Arwen," Gimli said sarcastically.

"Do not speak like that to my wife," Aragorn said a bit defensively.

"Geez," Gimli muttered. "I was just kidding!" he added a bit loudly. 

Arwen hid a half-smile and left the man and dwarf bickering behind her, walking quickly to catch up to where Anya and Legolas were walking, hand in hand. She slowed down as she neared them, wondering if they were saying anything. There was nothing but silence behind them. Grinning, Arwen crept up so quietly even their elven ears could hear. 

"Boo!" Arwen put her hands onto Anya's shoulders.

Anya jumped up at least a mile, screaming bloody murder. "GIMLI IS THAT YO- ARWEN?!" 

Legolas started laughing. "Ah... that was... haha..." he managed to say weakly as he was doubled over with laughter.

Anya shot him an evil glare. "That was what, Legolas?"

"Horribly rude and inconsiderate, Arwen! What were you thinking?" Legolas said quickly. "Poor Anya."

"Oh shut up," Anya said. She turned her back to Legolas and stomped off ahead.

Legolas, still standing there watched Anya tramp off. "Arwen, I never knew you were capable of that," Legolas said after a while. "But I must say... that was..." - he paused, wondering if Anya was still in hearing distance - "absolutely hilarious."

Arwen grinned as Anya yelled out, "I HEARD THAT!"

"Well, Legolas," Arwen said, "sometimes, I need to let out my inner child." She laughed. "You can ask Aragorn all about that."

Nodding, Legolas started to walk again, and Arwen followed suit. "So, did Aragorn mention where we were going? I see no tracks or even a single sign of orcs. This is quite confusing, if I do say so myself."

Arwen made a bit of a face. "Ah, yes he did."

"So where are we going?" Legolas asked patiently.

"Lanmuir," Arwen replied, looking to see his reaction.

Legolas's face showed confusion. "Lanmuir? Is that not Anya's home?"

"It is," Arwen said.

"Why are we going there? I thought Anya ran away from home?"

Arwen sighed. "You do know of Anya's problems at night, sleeping, do you not?"

Hearing the words "Anya", "night", and "sleeping" all in the same sentence made Legolas stiffen a bit. Even though Anya had assured him it was all right, deep in his heart he still felt guilty and ashamed. "I... I'm not sure what you speak of, Arwen."

Not noticing Legolas's discomfort, Arwen said, "Anya often has problems sleeping, having strange dreams, visions, and other things... she never mentioned this to you? I am surprised."

Legolas shook his head in reply. 

"Last night, Anya heard her mother telling her to go back to Lanmuir."

This turned Legolas's head. "That is quite strange," he said.

Arwen nodded. "I know. It has Anya quite disturbed, I am certain."

"Lanmuir," Legolas said. "I've never been there."

"We shall arrive there soon," Arwen said. "Lanmuir is very close to Resrand."

"How close?" Legolas inquired.

"Anya says we may get there by tomorrow."

~*~*~

_I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
When he stares at me you know that he cares for me  
You see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
And he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
And when he looks at me his (brown) eyes tells his soul_

~*~*~

Anya's words proved true. The group reached Anya's home by evening the next day.

"My home," Anya said as she stood at the edge of the end of the trees. "Lanmuir."

Legolas looked, standing behind her. "I... see," he said, not sure what to say.

Lanmuir was long emptied of its once great beauty. Though it was still spring, the trees looked ready for winter - bare, without a single leaf. There were few flowers, and those had nothing desirable of them. Lanmuir also seemed to be under a constant raincloud - or at least complete and total fog.

"I know," Anya said softly. "It wasn't like this before. Fifty years ago... it was beautiful. Now, it is nothing but ruins." Heaving a sigh, Anya said, "All right, let's go. Aragorn, Arwen, and Gimli are starting to catch up."

"What's the hold up?" Gimli's voice came from behind them.

"Speak of the devil," Anya laughed.

Arwen surveyed the lands, as Legolas and Anya had just did. "Lanmuir has greatly changed since I have last come," she observed.

Anya nodded. "Very much so."

"Which way to your home, Lady Karlianya?" Aragorn said, sweeping a bow.

"Oh, please, Aragorn, save it," Anya laughed. "This way. Arwen, may I borrow your shawl?"

Arwen nodded, removing it from her shoulders. Anya thanked her and placed it over her head.

"To protect you from the rain?" Legolas teased.

Anya smiled. "I wish."

* * *

"Who goes there?" demanded a guard as Anya neared.

"Open the doors," Anya commanded.

"I take orders from no one but the king and queen! Who goes there?"

"Just the king and queen?" Anya asked. She took off Arwen's shawl. "What of the princess?"

The guard immediately dropped down to a knee, looking rather embarrassed. "Princess Karlianya, pardon my behavior... I did not know... we thought you'd left for good..."

Anya sighed heavily. "Never mind that," she said. "Now, please, open the doors."

The guard stood up and did as she commanded.

"Come," Anya said quietly to her companions. "Welcome to my home, Lanmuir..."

Inside royal splendor shone from wall to wall. It was lovely. Wall hangings, paintings... yet something seemed terribly lonely and quiet about it all. The pictures seemed less than cheerful, but they showed doom and gloom. Dying flowers, wars that the elves of Lanmuir were clearly losing... the only one that seemed to hold a little hope showed a young woman holding a tiny bundle in her arms... Legolas looked closer. The bundle was a tiny girl with light blue eyes and soft brown hair... it was Anya.

"I wonder what Father will say when I arrive," Anya said softly.

Arwen gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I'm sure he would be delighted to see you. Any parent would miss their child greatly. Your absence from Lanmuir has been long, dear."

Anya nodded. She continued down a long hallway until it opened to a rather large clearing surrounded by trees. 

"ANYA!" a man's voice called out.

"Father," Anya said softly. 

Zeroun came running out, his arms opened wide to embrace his only daughter. Hugging her tightly, a few tears streamed down his face. "Where have you been, my angel?" he asked. "Why did you leave without warning? You worried us all greatly."

"I'm sorry, Father," Anya replied.

"Princess," a voice behind King Zeroun said, "it was not wise of you to do that."

Anya's father jerked up. "I did not ask you to speak, Noolathein."

Noolathein stood up from his seat. Looking around at the others seated, he said calmly, "King Zeroun, I speak for all of us when I say that Princess Karlianya's disappearance caused us all grief, as did you, I am certain. But unlike you, we are not half as understanding as you. All the people of Lanmuir thought you deserted us, Princess," he said, turning his gaze from Zeroun to Anya. "We thought you had already long forgotten your duty to us as the heir."

Legolas saw Anya stiffen. "When I take over," Anya muttered, "you will be long retired, if I have my ways."

Noolathein smiled almost smugly. "An empty threat. I have been serving the Laurina royalty line for longer than you can even imagine, dear child. Before your father, before his father..."

"Sit down, Noolathein," an elderly voice commanded. "We are not here to hear you lecture. My granddaughter has returned home."

"Grandfather?" Anya asked uncertainly.

"Yes, child," he said looking at Anya with caring eyes. "You have been greatly missed in Lanmuir. The air seems empty without your beautiful voice echoing through the trees. Silence has become to be unbearable."

Anya curtseyed. "I have returned now."

"And who might they," her grandfather asked, waving a hand, "be?"

Aragorn stepped up. Taking a bow, he said, "King Elessar, of Gondor, and my wife, Arwen Undomiel, Queen of Gondor."

Anya's grandfather rose to his feet. "Froyre," he said bowing. "And the dwarf..."

"Gimli, son of Gloin," Aragorn explained.

Froyre made a bit of a face. "Can he be trusted?"

Gimli was about to make some sort of loud, rude retort when Anya cut in, "Yes, Grandfather."

"Dwarves have long been mistrusted by elves," he continued.

"And wrongfully so," Anya replied.

"Perhaps you are right," Froyre said. "You are wise for one of your years... and you, my son?"

Legolas bowed slightly. "Legolas Greenleaf, sire."

"Ah yes, I know you. Son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood, am I right? Your father has had many troubles of late."

The prince looked up. "Has he?" he asked almost sharply. 

Seeing Legolas's concern, Froyre continued. "The same person who threatens to take our land threatens to take yours now. He has taken your uncle, I believe, and is asking for the kingdom."

"Fool!" Legoals cried out.

Anya reached out to soothe him. "Legolas, calm down," she whispered quietly.

Anya's actions raised many eyebrows, especially when Legolas did visibly relax. 

"Never has there been a happier day in Lanmuir," one of the seated said. "Our princess has finally returned home. Not only that, we have many royal guests from afar, King Elessar and his wife, and the Prince of Mirkwood. A dance, a feast - there must be one."

"Must there?'' Anya asked.

The same elf laughed. "I know of your dislikes of the dances, little Princess, but seeing now as you have a proper date" - Anya might as well have been a tomato - "I do not see why you should refuse one."

"Tomorrow?" another asked. "Will that be enough time for preparations?"

Zeroun shrugged. "There is little for our people here to do," he sighed.

"Tomorrow then," an elf wearing a green hat declared. "We are glad of your return, Princess. Many await to see you. Byron, your mother..."

"Byron?" Anya asked, taken aback.

"Who's Byron?" Legolas whispered.

"I'll tell you later" was the quick reply.

"Byron," the elf with the green hat replied. "He has returned."

Anya groaned.

"Anya, dear," Zeroun said gravely. "I think you should see your mother, quicklike."

"Quicklike?" Anya repeated.

"She is gravely ill - "

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Anya cried out shrilly. Running past her father, she darted into the trees.

Legolas stood there, uncertain of whether he should follow her or not. His practical side argued that Anya perhaps would like to see her mother alone, but his other... not so practical side wanted desperately to know who "Byron" was. While his two sides were still arguing with themselves, Froyre said, "You and Anya have quite a bond, Prince Legolas."

"Really, just Legolas, sir," he replied.

"Legolas, then," Froyre said. "You two seem to be... quite good friends?"

Legolas was unsure of what to say. "I suppose..." Saying they were merely "friends" was doing an injustice to Anya, but what else could he say to them? "You're right! Guess what King Zeroun? Anya and I've even slept together!" That sounded incredibly stupid, even in his head... of course, he knew it was, and to say that he'd have to be...

Why was everyone looking at him strangely?

"Uh... Legolas... what did you just say?" Aragorn muttered.

"Huh?"

"That bit about you and Anya."

"Uh oh."

"Ahem..." Zeroun said, clearing his throat a bit. "Well... well... I see..."

"Then," Froyre stated calmly, "I assume you know of Anya's... rather awkward role in life."

Legolas bit his lip. "Yes, I do."

"You bring great trouble on yourself if you love my granddaughter."

"I don't care!"

Legolas's bold statement echoed. He blushed - he had had no intention of saying it so loudly.

Froyre smiled gently. "You seem to be a fine young man," he said. "I can see why my granddaughter might choose you over any others I've met... Strong, confident... and stubborn, just like her." He laughed.

~*~*~

Remember the first day, the first day we kissed  
Femember the first day we had an argument   
We apologized and then we compromised   
And we haven't argued since  
Remember the first day we stopped playing games  
Remember the first day you fell in love with me  
It felt so good for you to say those words  
Cause I felt the same way too

The way we held each others hand  
The way we talked the way we laughed  
It felt so good to fall in love  
And I knew right then and there you were the one

~*~*~  


Anya burst into tears when she saw her mother. "Mama..." she whispered.

Anya's mother lay in a bed. Her once fair face was pale - almost green, her hair rested in tangles, and her clothes seemed filthy and unwashed. She seemed uncared for and almost forgotten.

"Anya... oh my little girl," she cried out when she saw her. "I've missed you."

"Mama..." Anya sobbed.

"Did you find the Evenstar?" her mother asked. "Did you?"

Anya nodded. "Quiet, Mother, you should rest."

"I saw you with four others," she continued, ignoring her daughter's requests. "Who where they?"

Just then, Anya heard someone coming. "Who goes there?" she demanded loudly. "You are disturbing my mother's rest!"

"Anya... there is no need..."

"Hush, Mother. Let me handle this."

Anya got up to where the sounds were coming from and demanded, "Show yourself."

Legolas stepped out. "If I knew you'd be so hostile, I wouldn't have come."

"Oh, Legolas, it's you!"

"Yes, it's me."

"I apologize..." she started.

"It's not necessary," Legolas said softly, wrapping his arms around her. "Are you all right? How is your mother?"

Anya's mother cleared her throat a bit, as if to remind her daughter to introduce her. "Anya, don't you think I deserve to know the name of this young elf?" she asked, as teasingly as her voice permitted.

"Legolas, meet my mother, Cymbidium Sinye," she said.

"Lady Cymbidium," Legolas bowed.

"You," Anya's mother replied. "I recognize you. Prince. Saw you when you were just born."

Legolas looked at her, surprised. 

"Anya's father and I were traveling a bit, much like you two are," she explained. "His father knew nothing of my presence. You were a tiny babe then... I remember helping your mother care for you."

"My mother..." Legolas repeated.

"Yes, pretty thing she was too. Very young," she commented.

Legolas said nothing. Anya interrupted her mother from continuing. "You should rest, Mama," she said.

Cymbidium sighed. "My body is tired. As always, my will is stronger. I wish to talk to you more, my daughter."

"And I, you," Anya replied, stroking her mother's soiled hair. "But your rest is needed. Sleep now."

* * *

The moment they left Anya's mother's sleeping area, Legolas could contain himself no longer.

"Who's Byron?" Legolas demanded.

Anya made a big of a face. "Byron is..."

"Right here!"

Anya's eyes widened as she recognized it. "Oh..."

"Anya," he said, hugging her. "I missed you so much." He kissed her on the cheek. "How have you been? And how is your friend?" he asked, eyeing Legolas.

_Here we go again... please, not another Jerick!_ Legolas thought almost painfully.

"This is not my friend," Anya said.

"Not your friend," Byron repeated.

Anya knew she had to set the lines clear, unless another problem like with Jerick would arise. "Legolas, do you remember my friend that I mentioned? The one I grew up with?"

Legolas looked at her sort of blanked out. "Not really."

Anya sighed deeply. "Do you remember anything I said that night?"

"Which night?"

Anya felt like she was going to blow up. "The night you saved me, you idiot!"

After a short pause, comprehension dawned on Legolas's face. "Oh, yes, now I do."

"His name was Byron. This is Byron."

"Nice to meet you, Byron," Legolas said extending his hand.

Byron took it and shook it lightly. "Who is this, Anya?" he asked.

Anya took Legolas's hand. "The love of my life," Anya replied cautiously.

Byron's eyes narrowed into slits. "But you told me...!"

"Byron, I knew I'd have to explain this to you sooner or later... I care for you greatly and deeply as a friend... but as anything else, my feelings do not run as yours do."

Byron looked down. "I see."

Anya looked at him, almost wistfully. "Do you..."

"Don't worry about it, Anya," Byron said. "Seeing you so happy pleases me. Besides, I fancy another," he laughed.

Anya laughed. "Who is it this time? You seem to like more than one often at the same times!"

"You should remember her," Byron said. "Lixie."

"Delix?" Anya asked. "Honestly?"

Byron laughed. "Yes. I'm taking her to the dance tomorrow. And I suppose you shall be there with Legolas..."

Anya nodded. "I'm glad," she said. "We can still be friends."

"Always," Byron said, hugging her. "You shall be my best friend always."

When Byron left, Legolas said, "You know, we seem to get it the easy way not now."

"Hm?" Anya asked.

"No difficulties," Legolas explained. "I had none with Heri, you had none with Byron. Aren't we lucky."

Anya said, "Maybe. But usually for me, good things are often followed quickly by bad."

~*~*~__

I'm so happy so happy that you're in my life  
And baby now that you're a part of me  
You showed me   
Showed me the meaning of true love  
And I know he loves me  
  
I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
When he stares at me you know that he cares for me  
You see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
And he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
And when he looks at me his (brown) eyes tells his soul

~*~*~

"No, I am not wearing that ridiculous..."

"Princess, your father demands you do. Please don't make me go through this again," her maid pleaded.

Anya sat on her bed, arms crossed. A frilly pink dress lay on her bed as well. 

"Why can't I have a *normal* dress?" Anya demanded.

Her maid sighed. "You'd actually consent to wear one?"

Anya nodded. "Yes!"

"Your father would be glad... he doesn't want you to look like a fool at the dance - especially with the king and queen of Gondor, as well as all of his advisors..."

"I get the picture, Ullie. Where are the rest of my dresses?"

"Over here, Princess Karlianya."

* * *

Legolas waited impatiently for Anya. Why did females take so long to get ready, anyway? He started to walk back and forth in front of the stair case. Maybe he should run up, knock on Anya's door and...

A door opened, and Legolas looked up. Gasping, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Anya looked so beautiful, his jaw almost dropped to the floor. Seeing his reaction, Anya laughed. She was wearing a floor length silver-green dress of silk, form fitting, with a long train and sleeves that ended at the elbows and flowed out (Anya's favorite kind). Her hair, for once, was held up elegantly, and her neck was all but bare save one little necklace - the one he had given her.

Smiling, he held out his hand. "Princess," he said bowing. Legolas was clad in simple green.

"Prince," Anya said, teasing.

Taking her outstretched hand, he said, "Let us go now. Your company awaits."

Anya smiled. "Yes."

_"Are they ready?"_

_ "Yes, Master."_

_ "Get them - WE STRIKE LANMUIR NOW!"_

**A/N:** Sorry about this really short chapter. I find it rather weak, but I have hit the thing all writers dread most - a total B-L-O-C-K. Maybe it's the school thing. And lately, I've been in somewhat of a bad mood. I follow baseball, and my team, of late, has been doing quite poorly. SO FOR YOUR SAKES, YOU SHOULD ROOT FOR THE SF GIANTS! *ahem* hahaha... Just be grateful for this... cuz my sister was running amok demanding I update. Awful stuff. I've been busy running around, getting ready for school, working on my homepage... maybe I don't have my priorities set properly! What comes first: school or this story? School... or the story... Huh... You be the judge. XP

To all my lovely reviewers: Your kind words are greatly appreciated.

**CREDITS TO DESTINY'S CHILD FOR THE SONG "BROWN EYES"**


	18. Vows of the Dragon

**Eternal Life, Eternal Pain**

**XVII. Vows of the Dragon**

~*~*~

_I open my eyes I see your face  
I cannot hide I can't erase  
The way you make me feel inside  
You complete me girl, that's why  
Something about you makes me feel  
Baby my heart wants to reveal  
I'm down on my knees, I'm asking you  
So these three words I wanna hear from you ___

Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you   
Yes I will, so these three words I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you  
Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, baby I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you

Oh yes I will

~*~*~ 

"Lixie!" Anya smiled as she saw her friend.

"Anya," Lixie, a young elf about Anya's age with dark brown hair and blue eyes, replied, taking Anya's hands into her own. "It has been long since we last met. We were worried when you disappeared like that."

Anya said nothing, but her lips curled into a tight smile. "I suppose it might worry some."

Lixie laughed. "Yes," she said nodding. "And this is..." Her gaze moved from Anya over to where Legolas was standing by her side.

"Legolas Greenleaf, my lady," Legolas said, bowing.

"Oh, yes, you," Lixie said, laughing. "I heard you had come. But I had not heard that you had come with Anya..." She smiled. "Welcome to Lanmuir, although I am sure it is nothing compared to Mirkwood. Lanmuir has," she continued, pausing a bit, "_fallen_ onto some hard times, I suppose. Every day is getting more difficult."

"I find Lanmuir beautiful," Legolas lied.

Lixie chuckled a bit. "Right," Lixie said, her voice full of sarcasm. "You are too kind, Prince."

"It's Legolas," he replied. "That is my name."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "You and Anya are so alike! How do you two manage?"

Anya tried to stifle a giggle. "We manage," she replied, taking Legolas's arm. "How have you been?" she asked softly. "I've missed you."

Lixie's features seemed to tire. "It has been lonely without you running amok," she said, trying to laugh a bit. "No, seriously now..." Lixie looked into Anya's eyes. "I don't know if your father told you, but matters have begun to worsen here. Every day the threats continue to grow, and he has become much more ambitious now, seeking other things as well."

"Other things?" Anya asked. "Like what?"

"Let us not speak of these things," Bryon said, speaking up for the first time. His face was drawn in a frown. "Dance - we're supposed to be having fun. Come on, Anya. Let's dance."

Anya tried to smile. "All right," she replied.

* * *

"Tonight," King Zeroun was saying, "we honor our guests from Gondor, Rivendell, and Mirkwood. King Elessar and his wife, Arwen, Gimli, son of Gloin, and Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. Also, we celebrate the return of my daughter Karlianya Sundust..."

"Blah blah blah..." Anya muttered.

"Anya!" Legolas tried to scold her. "That's your father!"

"Yeah, but he's boring me," Anya sighed.

Legolas tried to control his laughter. How would it look if the prince of Mirkwood started laughing in the middle of the king of Lanmuir's speech like he was threatening to? But Anya's little quirks weren't really helping. Soon, he'd burst out in front of all of the subjects of Lanmuir... And especially with the announcement he knew was coming, this wasn't a good time.

"Shush, Anya, your father has something important to say," Legolas said.

Anya rolled her eyes. "Right," she whispered back. "Like he _ever_ does."

"As you all know, my daughter was promised to..."

"Blah blah blah," Anya said again.

"Listen," Legolas said a bit persistently now.

"But with the current circumstances being as they are, I have decided to cancel that engagement," King Zeroun said, dramatically stopping.

This was hardly what the crowd was expecting. Even Anya was caught off guard. While the people murmured amongst themselves, Anya said, "What did my father just say?"

"If you were listening instead of mocking him, maybe you'd have heard," Legolas replied.

"Yes," Anya said, "but what _did_ he say?"

Legolas half rolled his eyes, turning his attention once again to Zeroun, taking Anya's hand into his.

"Now, my daughter has been engaged to another..."

"WHAT?" Anya shouted out loud. "Father, what have you done with me now?"

Anya was so outraged, she hardly noticed Legolas doubled over laughing silently.

King Zeroun smiled slighly and continued as if he didn't hear her. "The Prince of Mirkwood has come to me, asking my daughter's hand in marriage, and I have consented. They shall be wed as soon as the two see fit. Mirkwood and Lanmuir shall be joined in an alliance..."

Anya blushed, shrinking back to where Legolas stood, now only a bit bent over. She turned to him, her face brilliantly red, and said dangerously under her breath, "Oh, you just love seeing me humiliated, don't you."

Legolas returned her with a cheeky grin. "Yes," he said. Before she could say anything, he swept her into a kiss. "So, do you agree? Will you consent to marry me?" he asked, smiling at her surprised expression.

"I hate you," Anya replied.

"You'll have to change that attitude," Legolas teased. "Seeing as how you shall be stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"Stuck is right," Anya retorted.

Legolas, not catching her sarcasm, felt a bit hurt. "Are you serious?"

"No," Anya laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you," she said softly, giggling at the same time. "But you can be such a... a... brat," Anya finished.

"Brat?" Legolas asked. "Is that some sort of a rodent?"

Anya laughed. "No, it means a spoiled, immature, childish..."

Legolas's eyebrows arched. "Oh," he said, thinking for a bit. "Then you're one too," he added with flourish.

"Am not!" Anya said, putting her hands on her hips. 

It no longer mattered if they spoke quietly or not; Anya's father had ended his little speech, and music was playing in the background once again. Several musicians sat on the left side of the long, tall marble hallway. A few chandeliers lit by candles hung from the ceilings. The light glowing through the prisms sent little rainbows bouncing around the halls. Gold columns lined the hallways, spiraling up to the ceiling which imitated a blue sky with feathery clouds stretching across it. Wall-length windows with white curtains and gold ropes sat behind each archway formed by the golden columns. 

"Shall we dance, my lady?" Legolas took Anya's hand.

"I'm not done being mad at you." Anya tried to glare at him.

"Is that something you would say to your husband?" Legolas teased.

Anya stopped, appearing to ponder what he just said. "Well, no," she finally said. "But, as of this point, you really aren't my husband," she added.

Legolas shook his head. "Never can get a straight answer out of you."

"Get used to it," she said, leading him to the dance floor.

* * *

After dancing a few, Anya led Legolas to a balcony overlooking the forest, just outside the dance hall. The half-moon hung suspended in the air, the stars twinkling along with it in the sky. It was mid-summer now so the flowers were in full bloom. Radiant red roses, dazzling daylilies, and astonishing amaryllises decorated the white balcony, marble as well. Anya leaned against the railing, looking over the tiny creek running through the tall oak trees. The air was still with perfect peace and harmony.

Legolas put one arm around Anya's shoulder, joining her by the balcony's railing. He too looked down where she was.

"Bare as it is, it is still beautiful," Anya said.

Legolas nodded.

"I'll always find nature lovely," Anya said. "As long as it is green, I suppose." She leaned into Legolas's embrace. "Such a wonderful night. I have missed my parents and friends."

"Yes," Legolas said softly.

Anya sighed. "I love you," she said after a short silence.

Legolas smiled as he stroked Anya's long brown hair, decked with the occasional braid. She was so beautiful.

"Do you remember when we first met, and we hated each other?" Anya asked, laughing.

"Naturally," Legolas said. "It was but weeks ago."

"It's been over a month, has it not?" Anya asked.

"So long already?" Legolas was a bit shocked. "It's seemed so short."

Anya giggled. "No," she said. "Not really."

Legolas did not say anything for a while.

Quietly Anya sang softly:

_"Let me be your wings  
Let me be your only love  
Let me take you far beyond the stars  
Let me be your wings  
Let me lift you high above  
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours_

_Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall"_

Legolas smiled and replied:

"_You will be my wings  
You will be my only love  
You will take me far beyond the stars  
You will be my wings  
You will lift me high above  
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours"_

Anya turned so she looked into Legolas's eyes. Taking the little flower pendant that hung around his neck, she continued:

"_Let me be your wings  
Leave behind the world you know  
For another world of wondrous things  
We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings  
Fly with me and I will be your wings"_

Legolas then joined her in finishing:

_"We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings  
Heaven isn't too far  
Heaven is where you are  
Stay with me and  
Let me be your **(You will be my)** wings"_

Anya had a famed voice, but Legolas's too was far above average. Their two voices singing in a duet silenced everyone in the halls. For a short moment, all turned to look at the couple standing on the balcony. Legolas and Anya was oblivious to this; the two stood, looking into each other's eyes, speaking nothing for their eyes said it all. 

As the crowd started up their dance once again, Legolas whispered, "Eternity, together."

"Forever, as one," Anya said. He leaned down to kiss her. Anya sighed happily.

Suddenly, loud screams echoed through the halls.

Legolas pulled back. "What was that?"

~*~*~__

This is no ordinary love   
And I can never have enough   
Of all the things you've given to me   
My heart , my soul , my everything   
Every night I thank you Lord (I thank you Lord)   
For giving me the strength to love her more   
And more each day I promise her   
As long as I hear those three words

Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you   
Yes I will, so these three words I promise to   
Yes I will, give you everything you need   
And someday start a family with you   
Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you   
Yes I will, baby I promise to   
Yes I will, give you everything you need   
And someday start a family with you

~*~*~ 

Panic ensued as everyone tried to leave the halls through the double doors. Everyone was trying to push and shove their way out to no avail. Havoc reigned as Anya's father desperately tried to regain order. Aragorn had pulled out his sword, gritting his teeth tightly with Arwen standing behind him, worry written clearly across her face. A few paces away from them, Gimli had taken out his ax as well, prepared for some sort of an attack. 

Anya looked around nervously. "What's going on?" she asked Legolas. 

"That's what I'd like to know," he said a bit grimly. "Damn!" 

"What's wrong?" Anya asked, a bit taken aback at his sudden swearing. 

"My bow!" he said angrily, following it with a few more swear words. "I left it in my room!" 

"Orcs..." Anya whispered. "Oh, no. Go get it." 

Legolas gritted his teeth. "I can't. I can't leave." 

"Go get it, Legolas. You're much better with your bow than your blade," she said, pointing to his knife. "Aragorn has his sword, and if you give me yours, we can hold them off for a bit." 

Still, the valiant elf hesitated, unwillingly to leave anyone in danger. 

"Fly!" Anya cried out. "I know it's him - coming for me! Get your bow! You'd be useless without it. You don't want to be useless do you?" 

Finally, Legolas relented, handing Anya his blade and running off to get his bow. 

~*~*~

_I stand beside you, in everything you do  
Wherever you go, whatever you do  
Baby I'll be there (oh baby I will be there)  
As God as my witness  
I will carry this through  
Till death do us part, I promise to you_

Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, Baby baby yes I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And start a family with you, baby  
Yes I will  
Yes I will  
Yes I will, I promise you  
Everything's gonna be all right  
It's gonna be all right  
I will 

~*~*~

_ "They say if you want a job done properly, you do it yourself," an evil voice amongst the orcs hisses. "Here I am, doing what I should have done ages ago! Now she is promised to that wretch - no worries," the voice says to his shaking servant, "I shall dispose of him, as I have planned to anyway. I shall take both Lanmuir and Mirkwood! Then I shall continue to take the rest of Middle Earth!_

_ "ATTACK!"_

**A/N:** Yes, a rather *lame* chapter, I know, but like I said, I 've a bit of a stupid block and have been busy as bloody hell trying to get ready for school. This chapter was nothing but fluffy fluff to sustain you until I can write up a nice long chapter... hahaha. Yes. Sounds good doesn't it? Anyway with school starting *blah* and other assorted things taking over my life, I fear I shall have little time for this story, so please be... patient? Yeah, that sounds about right. 

**Credits to Thumbelina/BSB** 


	19. New Life Discovered

**Eternal Life, Eternal Pain**

**XVIII. New Life Discovered**

~*~*~

_Close your eyes   
And tell me what you see  
The two of us   
And nothing in between  
And run away with me  
Say goodbye   
To all the tears you cried  
And all the pain   
That you could never hide  
And run away with me_

~*~*~

Anya watched with sick desperation as Legolas slipped through the crowd gracefully. A horrible sick twinge ran through her stomach, making her bend over in sheer pain and anxiety. As she straightened up, Anya stared at the tiny, thin blade she grasped in her hand. It really was far too tiny to do any significant damage to any live being. What she needed was her own sword - or her bow at least. Preferably her sword. She was far better at swordplay than archery. But how was she supposed to get her sword? Looking around frantically, Anya felt more useless than ever. Her head spun, and her knees felt weak. She was falling...

"Anya, are you all right?!" Lixie caught her best friend, breaking her fall.

"I think," Anya said ever so faintly.

With her hazy sight, Anya could see Byron looking at her with deep concern. "Are you certain? You look horrible."

"I'll be fine." Things were starting to come into sharper focus now.

"You look so pale, Anya. Are you ill?" Lixie asked a bit nervously.

"Even if I am," Anya said weakly, "there are more important things to address."

Lixie gently pushed her back onto her own feet. "All right then," she said, "but you'll need this." A flash of metal sat in her outstretched hands.

"My sword!" Anya cried out in as much happiness as the situation permitted. "Lixie, how did you manage this?"

Byron smiled. "She manages many things."

Anya laughed softly. "And I see you two brought your own weapons as well."

"Naturally!" Lixie said. "My crossbow, and Byron's ever famous saber."

Byron held his saber a bit awkwardly. "My hand hurts," he said. "Can't hold the damned thing properly."

"As long as you can still use it," Lixie said.

"Barely," Byron said, wincing a bit.

"You've been using that thing since you were ten!" Anya said. "You've forgotten already?" Byron looked at her blankly. "That is unimportant now," Anya added quickly. "Like I said, there are far more important things to address now."

"Oh, right," Lixie said almost absentmindedly.

Anya unsheathed her blade from its silver engraved scabbard. "Let's go!"

* * *

"My people," King Zeroun yelled over the loud screams as the loud pounding on the door continued, "follow me! Take this route with me. It is a secret passage out of this castle that no one but I and my family knows about."

Aragorn stepped up. "We'll stall as long as we can so your people can escape."

Arwen squinted a bit. "You know Aragorn, we are lucky everyone's here."

Aragorn nodded. 

Zeroun turned to the king. "Elessar, are you sure you are willing to sacrifice your lives for us? You are a king. I can put others. Unfortunately, Lanmuir has no warriors. Perhaps our best is my very own daughter, whom I am certain will join you." Zeroun said this almost pathetically, knowing Anya's habits. For all he knew, he might never see her again.

The king of Gondor looked at Zeroun with a bold glare. "I would not put my own life before the lives of thousands."

Gimli, who was standing behind the man, said, "B'sides, King Zeroun, if anyone can leave this place unscathed, it's us."

King Zeroun said nothing, but looked over where Legolas had returned with his bow and was standing with Anya. He saw the two embrace, and looking closely, he could see tears falling down Anya's face. "They are too young to die," Zeroun said remorsefully, "yet, death makes no exceptions. Darkness would take any life it can." He turned to Aragorn. "Thank you. My people are eternally in Gondor's debt."

"Aragorn, do you think it would be closer to go to Mirkwood or Rivendell?" Arwen asked.

"Mirkwood would be closer, but I think it would be safer to go to Rivendell. Mirkwood is in much turmoil now, and King Thranduil is away on some business or other. Go to Rivendell," Aragorn said.

Zeroun nodded.

"Go now," Aragorn said a bit harshly after Zeroun made no move.

The elder king looked at his daughter. "She is my only child," Zeroun said. "And now she has to die for me."

"Perhaps she will not die," Arwen said soothingly. "Perhaps she will meet you in Rivendell after this is over."

"I pray you speak the truth," Zeroun said to the Evenstar. "I pray." Knowing there was no time to say goodbye to his girl, he turned and left, not saying a word for he was trying to hold back tears.

* * *

"That's ten!" Gimli cried out in triumph, flashing his ax proudly. Looking over to Aragorn, he shouted out, "D'you think Legolas has that many yet?"

Aragorn glanced over to where Legolas stood with his bow and quiver. Laughing, the man replied, "Perhaps, Gimli! Take a few more, just for good measure." 

"Sounds good to me," Gimli yelled back as he sliced another. 

* * *

_This is going to be impossible,_ Anya realized. Great warriors they were, they were simply outnumbered. She looked over to where Lixie and Byron were fighting, side by side. Byron looked to be horribly struggling under the heaviness of his saber, meekly swinging his blade, looking tiredly at the Orcs. Lixie's face showed despair. They were starting to feel the weight of all the orcs. 

"Are you all right, Anya?" Legolas yelled over. 

"Fine," Anya muttered, not necessarily to anyone. 

"I'm sure you are, my pretty," a nasty voice said. 

Anya looked around frantically, as she recognized whose voice that was. Finally finding him, she glared him into the eye - or where she assumed it was. He was wearing a dark cloak with a hood that shadowed his face. "You!" she cried out. 

"Me," he replied snidely. 

"You!" she could only utter. 

Though she couldn't see it, Anya could hear the smirk in his voice. "Ready to watch all your friends die?" 

The princess gripped her sword and got ready to help when some orcs stopped her. Lifting up her blade, she tried to attack them, but another held her arm down. "What the hell is this?" Anya yelled out. 

"I want you to watch them suffer." 

Perhaps any other would have sat back, giving in to what was so obvious. Not Anya. Her stubborn nature took over as usual. Fiercely, she kicked the orcs as hard as she could, anywhere she could. One holding her right arm winced, bent over, and let go. Quickly taking this brief opening, Anya jerked her arm out of the other's grasp and ran as fast as she could... 

"FOOLS!" Helnulka screamed as Anya ran off. 

~*~*~

_I can make you believe it's worth it   
Don't be afraid to be free   
Cuz no one's perfect   
I'll always be there by your side_

~*~*~ "Legolas!" 

"That's forty-five!" the Elf prince declared proudly to his dwarf friend beside him. 

"Legolas!" 

"Anya, what is it?" Legolas looked at her with deep concern for her voice sounded full of fear. 

"He's here!" she gasped, clutching the stitch in her side. 

"He?" Gimli asked. 

"Where?" Legolas asked, recognizing the anxiety in Anya's voice. 

Anya could not say a word, gasping for breath. Legolas narrowed his eyes, searching while still trying to fend off the orcs from behind her back. "Are you all right?" he asked her. 

Still not able to draw breath clearly, Anya could merely nod, which she did. Vaguely pointing over in the direction to her right, she tried to show Legolas approximately where he was. 

Legolas's sharp eyes scanned the area. "I see him," he said. The prince looked at him with a glare, only to have the cloaked figure look up and send a death stare over to the elf, sending chills down his spine. Something about the way that... creature looked at him was unsettling to the prince, but he couldn't place why, exactly. 

"Legolas, what are you doing!" Anya's shrill voice cut him back to reality, as did an arrow that shot right by his face, making his hair stand on end. "Whoa..." he said. That was close. 

"You idiot!" Anya screamed. "Are YOU trying to kill me too?" Mercilessly, she swiped at an orc advancing upon her. 

"Me?" Legolas shouted back. "And how would I manage that?" 

"By giving me a bloody heart attack!" she yelled. "Legolas, WATCH YOUR BACK!" 

He turned back just in time to cut down an orc that was trying to sneak up from behind. "Thanks," he said. 

"Anytime," Anya said. 

"That would be fifty now," Legolas said. "Bet that's more than Gimli." 

Anya half-laughed. "Why not add a bit of insurance?" she asked. "That'd be nice." 

"As you wish, my princess," Legolas said, notching two arrows to his bow and letting them fly. 

* * *

As Anya realized quickly, Aragorn then too noticed it was futile. The orcs were simply too many. 

"Arwen, we may very well die here," Aragorn said softly. 

Arwen touched her arm gently and winced. "I know," she said. 

"Are you all right?" Aragorn looked at her arm. Her forearm had a massive cut on it. 

"I'll be fine. What about you? Fighting so hard you forget an arrow is sticking out of your back," Arwen said, trying to laugh a bit. Slowly, Arwen pulled the arrow out of her husband's back. 

Aragorn didn't so much as grimace. "Oh that," he said nonchalantly. "I almost forgot..." 

"Die here," Arwen said softly, still standing behind Aragorn. "Never see Alli or Eldarion," she added sighing. 

"At least," Aragorn said almost miserably, "the people of Lanmuir escaped unscathed." 

"The price of being brave," Arwen said, "is often death." 

"It'd take a miracle to get us out of this," Aragorn said. 

What Aragorn didn't know was that the miracle he was hoping for was riding up at the exact moment. 

The orcs, when invading the hall, had slammed the doors shut, as so not to let anyone escape. Fifteen stood by to guard, as to not let anyone in, however, they were not ready to stop anyone from entering. 

The doors, with a loud thud, opened, and twenty elves entered the room, all armed with arrows, bows, and swords. Quickly the fifteen protecting the doors fell as the twenty made their way through. 

"What?" Arwen asked at the sudden noise. 

"Could it be..?" Aragorn said, disbelieving. 

"Yes, it is!" Arwen cried, elated. "My brothers! They have come!" 

* * *

It was amazing what life these new warriors brought to the old. Immediately, Aragorn gave out a cry, rousing everyone. With the new added reinforcements, the evil could do nothing but run. 

Helnulka turned back and hissed, "I WILL RETURN!" 

Anya stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Elladan Elrohir," Arwen said, smiling, holding her hands out to her brothers. 

"Sister," Elladan said. "How have you been?" 

Arwen snorted. "What do you think?" 

Elrohir laughed. "Elladan, you had that coming, asking such a silly question." 

Elladan smiled warily. "Perhaps," he laughed. 

Aragorn asked, "What are you doing here?" 

"Saving all your as..." Elrohir started. 

"Oh save it, Elrohir," Arwen laughed, hitting him on the arm. "How did you know? I haven't been in touch with Father."

Elladan laughed merrily. "You haven't been quite as conspicuous as you should. We heard rumors of a "strange" group of three elves, one man, and one dwarf roaming the land. We figured it was you."

"But what we couldn't figure," Elrohir continued, "was who the other elf could be."

Legolas smiled and said, "My fiancé, Anya." 

Anya blushed at this introduction, but stepped forward and curtseyed a bit. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm sure," she said.

Elladan and Elrohir nodded. "We've already seen you, though you haven't seen us," Elladan said. "But, isn't your name Karlianya?"

Anya made a bit of face. "Yes, Anya for short," she said.

"Duh Elladan," Elrohir said.

"Oh shut up," Elladan retorted.

"Do I have to separate you two?" Arwen joked.

"Maybe," Elrohir said darkly, glaring at his brother.

"Not unless Elrohir can't control his baby tantrums," Elladan said airily.

"BABY TANTRUMS?" Elrohir thundered, going for his brother's neck.

Arwen laughed. "Oh you two!"

Elladan, ignoring Elrohir's death glares, turned to Arwen and said, "We will be returning to Rivendell now. I suppose we would be of no service to the five of you anymore. Smaller group would move faster."

Aragorn nodded. "The people of Lanmuir should be headed toward Rivendell."

Elrohir, discarding his heavy stare turned serious. "We know," he said solemnly. "We saw them headed toward that ways."

"I worry they will not make it," Elladan continued.

"Some are quite sickly, and may not make it."

"Like my mother," Anya sighed softly.

"Perhaps you should serve as a guide for them," Arwen suggested.

"Perhaps," Elrohir said.

"Sounds like a good idea, Arwen," Elladan elaborated.

"We should go, if we want to catch up to them by tomorrow," Elrohir continued.

"Shouldn't be too hard," Gimli said, speaking for the first time.

"At any rate, we should be heading off," Elrohir said. "Good luck on your journey, my friends. May we meet again."

With that, Elrohir and Elladan called their elven friends and exited through the opened double doors. 

"And to you," Anya called.

~*~*~

_Someone said love is all you need   
So take my hand   
I'll show you what it means   
Just run away with me_

~*~*~

"Ugh," Anya said the next morning. They had hit the road again, and had been traveling for a few days.

"Anya, are you all right? You look pale."

"I'm fine," Anya said uncertainly.

"You haven't looked so well these past few days, are you sure?" Legolas asked again.

"I think," she said.

"Anya, are you _sure?_" Legolas asked yet again as Anya doubled over a bit.

"I said I'm _fine!_" Anya yelled.

"Okay, okay," Legolas said, backing off. He walked away, leaving Anya alone as she obviously wanted.

Legolas sauntered over to where Byron and Lixie were sitting under a tree, just sitting and talking. 

"You guys know ANya," Legolas said.

"Yes," Lixie smiled.

"Yeah," Byron said.

"Knew her since I was a littlun," Lixie laughed. "Byron too."

"So, can you tell me why Anya is acting liking such a..."

"I heard my name," Anya said.

"Yes, we were gossiping about you," Lixie winked.

"Oh that's just great!" Anya spit out.

"Anya, are you all right?" Lixie frowned. It was very unlike Anya to suddenly blow up at what was obviously a joke.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Anya said a bit calmly now.

"You've been acting strangely this past week," Lixie continued.

Legolas reached an arm around her shoulder. "Are you sure?"

Angrily, Anya pushed Legolas away from her. "I said I'm fine! Why are you guys treating me like some sort of a baby?"

"Anya, what's wrong? We're just trying to care..." Lixie said.

"Well stop it!"

As Anya stormed off, Lixie said, "If I know Anya, and I do, she's hiding something."

"Hiding something?" Byron asked.

"You know how it is," Lixie said. "Whenever something either horrible or terribly drastic happens to Anya, she hides it in her heart until it explodes. She's getting ready to explode. Did you do anything, Legolas?

Legolas shook his head. "Not that I know of."

"Someone should talk to her," Lixie said. "Maybe you should talk to Arwen about this."

* * *

Arwen did as was requested of her. As they continued through the forest, Arwen tried talking to Anya.

"Hello," she started pleasantly.

Anya happened to be in a good mood. "Hey there," she laughed.

"How have you been?"

"Good," Anya said. "Though I miss my parents dearly," she said with a sigh.

_That couldn't be it._ "Anything else?"

"Anything else?" Anya repeated.

"Anya, you know it. You haven't been acting like yourself lately."

The girl narrowed her eyes. "You've been talking to Lixie and Legolas, haven't you."

"They didn't need to tell me," Arwen said. "I noticed myself."

Anya snorted. "Sure," she said sarcastically.

"What is wrong? You've been so moody lately."

"Oh I don't know!" Anya said. "Why can't people just leave me alone?! I said I'm fine, but everyone keeps giving me the fourth degree! I'm sick of being treated like a baby! I'm old enough to take care of myself..."

"Anya, we just care, that's all... Anya? Are you all right? Oh, gods..."

Anya had just fainted dead away.

Everyone else had been walking ahead of the two. But hearing Arwen's yells, Legolas immediately turned around to see Arwen struggling to support Anya's weight.

"What happened?" Legolas cried out, as he ran over to pick up Anya from Arwen's arms.

Arwen shook her head. "I was talking to her... and she just fainted..."

The rest had joined them. Arwen had this puzzled look on her face until something dawned on her.

"Lixie, I need to talk to you," Arwen said. "The rest of you, could you step aside for a moment?"

The men obliged.

"Oh look," Lixie said. "Anya's coming to."

Arwen held Anya's hand, feeling her pulse until Anya woke and pulled her arm away. Arwen's face was torn between a smile and seriousness.

"Anya, I know," she said softly.

"You do?" Anya said almost nervously.

"How long have you?"

"Just a few days," she whispered.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"What's going on?" Lixie asked.

"Because it's cursed, all of it," Anya said.

"Cursed?" Arwen couldn't believe it.

"I know..." Anya tried to start. "But I don't... Oh, it's hard to explain."

"Try."

"I never said this but my mother said any I have would be cursed, as long as Helnulka was around... because he'd try to use them..." Anya said, frightened.

"Perhaps your mother is wrong," Arwen said.

"She hasn't been yet," Anya said.

Lixie's eyes widened as she began to understand. "Anya... you're not _pregnant_ are you?"

Legolas's sharp ears picked this up quickly. "What?" he cried out. Immediately, he turned and left for Anya's side, leaving the others lost and confused.

"What was that?" Aragorn wondered.

Gimli replied, "Let's find out," and followed the elf.

Anya looked at Legolas who was now kneeling by her. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly.

"I was scared..." Anya tried to say.

"Scared of what?" Legolas asked, pulling her close to him, hugging her tightly.

"Somebody will die of this, I know it!" She started to cry.

"I'd never let anything harm you, or our child," Legolas said.

"Child?" Gimli whispered. "Whose child? They have a child?"

Aragorn just rolled his eyes.

Anya continued crying. "I'm scared," she said again.

"Don't be," Legolas said. "As long as I'm here, nothing will ever, ever harm you. Ever."

"Can you promise that?" Anya said. "You can't. You don't know the future. None of us do. I don't know what will happen tomorrow. I don't know what will happen any day after that..."

"When will it be due?" Lixie asked Arwen.

"A few weeks?" Arwen guessed.

"What the bloody hell?" Aragorn asked.

"What?" Arwen replied.

"You took at least six months!"

"Well, are our children full-elf?" Arwen pointed out.

"Anya's not full elf," Aragorn retorted.

"Closer than you!" Arwen laughed.

Legolas felt the strangest feeling of wonderment and happiness at the same time. In a few weeks, he could be holding his very own child. He was going to be a father.

"Anya, can't you see how wonderful this will be?" Legolas said, smiling. "You're going to be a mother!"

Even in her sorrow, Anya couldn't suppress joy at that thought. A small smile twisted her frown around.

"See," Legolas said. "Everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right," Anya said quietly.

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in the longest time ever. Short yes. Sorry. Blocked still, but I think I'm busting out. The next two or three chapters should be interesting... Warning: the story is coming near to end!!!


	20. And It's

**Eternal Life, Eternal Pain**

**XIX. And It's...**

x o x o x

_I'd walk halfway around the world  
For just one kiss from you  
Far beyond the call of love  
The sun, the stars, the moon  
As long as your love's there to lead me  
I won't lose my way believe me  
Even through the darkest night you know_

x o x o x

Anya smiled to herself. The baby would be due any day now, and she was happy as possible. There was no way anything could ruin her life now. She looked over to where Legolas lay on the bed, asleep, and thought how wonderful it all was. The moment she could hold her baby, she knew her life would be fulfilled, and there could be nothing more she could ask for.

"Any day now," Anya said, looking down at her swollen belly. "Are you ready yet? I'm ready... I've been ready for a long time."

"Ready for what?" Legolas was awake.

"What do you think?" she replied.

"Oh, I don't know," he said sleepily.

Anya laughed. "I see," she said. She attempted to help herself out of the chair she was sitting in, but now, with considerable weight added to her body, she struggled and fell backwards. Immediately, Legolas's instincts kicked in. Almost habitually, he jumped out of bed to help his fiancé with whatever she needed.

"Thank you, but I think I could have managed on my own," she said.

"I think not," Legolas laughed. "Look at you - you shouldn't even be getting up. The baby will be due any day."

"Yes, so I know," Anya replied. She sighed and added, "I can't wait."

"Neither can I, but we must," Legolas said, making her sit down again. "Why don't you rest. What is it you need? I'll get it for you."

Anya pushed Legolas's arms away. "Stop it, I'm an adult. I can take care of myself."

Legolas sighed. "You're too stubborn."

"Sucks for you," Anya's voice faded as she walked out of the room and down the hallway.

Legolas smiled as he watched Anya walk gracefully down the stairs, even now with her heavy burden. He laughed, thinking that Anya looked like she were expecting four or five. There was that warm feeling inside of him that burned every time he thought about his baby and his wife to be. He got up and followed her down the stairs.

Currently, they were residing in a little home they'd rented in a tiny town off the road. Arwen had insisted they have a decent home until the baby was born, and as always, Aragorn relented to his wife's wishes. Legolas found Anya where she could be found every morning - sitting by the window, staring out at the garden.

Legolas walked up behind her and stood by her chair. Anya stirred and looked up to see who it was. Seeing Legolas, she smiled and gestured for him to sit down next to her. He smiled and shook his head. Instead, he opted to stand behind Anya and rest his arm around her shoulders. Anya relaxed against his arm and sighed with happiness.

Suddenly, she said, "Oh, Legolas, I almost forgot."

"Hm?" Legolas asked. He was watching two little birds in a tree singing together, chirping their song. They were singing the end of summer.

"Legolas..." Anya's voice dropped to a warning tone.

"Yes?" He now gave Anya his full attention, sending her a big, fake grin.

"Oh stop it!" Anya laughed. "It's just..."

"What?"

"I almost forgot. I meant to tell you..."

"It's nothing serious is it?" Legolas suddenly moved in front of Anya to look into her eyes.

Anya half laughed. "Oh, no, it's nothing like that. I just had a strange dream last night."

"Oh," Legolas said, slumping back so he sat on the floor. "What is this strange dream that you must tell me about?"

"You and I were sitting in a meadow..." she started. She squinted a bit, trying to remember. "It was spring, I think. The flowers hadn't quite bloomed yet. The grass was wet with morning dew, and we were watching the sun rise."

"How nice," Legolas said, smiling. "We haven't done that lately."

"Let me finish," Anya interrupted. "And suddenly... suddenly, the sun disappears."

"Maybe we were watching a sunset?"

"No, it was coming up, but then it went down. Then it got cold. So cold. It started to snow. In the spring. The snow made me freeze... and you disappeared. I was all alone, in the cold, I was so scared..." Anya shuddered.

Legolas got up and took her into his arms. "I'd never let you all alone, cold," he said consolingly. "Don't ever think I will."

Anya laughed quietly. "Yeah, it was just a dream."

"Exactly," Legolas said. He drew back and kissed her forehead. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Nothing much, I'm not really hungry..."

"Excuse me, but even if you're not hungry, my baby has to eat."

"Oh! So that's all you care about!" Anya laughed, getting up.

"Maybe..." Legolas teased.

"Uh huh," Anya said unbelieving. "Well, maybe I'll just go starve..."

Legolas laughed. "You wouldn't."

"Maybe I would."

Legolas's eyes narrowed. "You're joking, right?"

"Of course, silly," Anya said. "Come on, I'm hungry."

x o x o x

_I'd go anywhere for you  
Anywhere you asked me to  
I'd do anything for you  
Anything you want me to  
Your love as far as I can see  
Is all I'm ever gonna need  
There's one thing for sure  
I know it's true  
Baby, I'd go anywhere for you_

x o x o x

"Have you thought of what you want to name him or her?" Lixie asked.

"A bit," Anya said. The two elves gave her a look and finally she confessed, "OK, a lot! What difference does it make?"

"Not much," Arwen laughed. "I remember naming Allianie was very difficult, but the moment I saw her, I knew that had to be her name."

"Really?" Anya asked. "Maybe I should just wait until the baby is born."

"Maybe," Arwen agreed.

"Why don't you narrow it down to a few?" Lixie suggested. "So when the baby is born, you won't be really wandering for names."

"Legolas and I agreed that if it's a boy, he'll name it. If it's a girl, the name is mine to choose."

"Have you any ideas?" Lixie asked, leaning forward. "Neria is a nice name."

Anya made a face. "You can name your daughter that."

"Are you insulting that name?"

"Maybe."

"Oh stop you two," Arwen said. "You two are ADULTS, why don't you act like it?"

"Because," Anya started.

"... we don't want to," Lixie finished.

"How about... Oh, there was this flower my mother used to always have... It was called... a Laelia or something..."

"That's a lovely name," Arwen said.

"Yeah," Lixie said, "but I still like Neria better."

"Oh you would..."

"Yes, now be quiet."

Anya looked at the sun... it was starting to set, and darkness was setting over the earth, but everything seemed so perfect she didn't want to move. If she moved, she'd disturb the world, she'd disturb the serenty... and ruin it. She couldn't do that, could she? Feeling perfectly happy, Anya lay on the grass, smelling the fresh air.

"When do you think the baby will come?" Lixie asked.

Anya said nothing.

"Anya?" Arwen looked over to where Anya lay still. "Anya are you all right?"

"I think..." Anya gasped out. "The baby will come... now..."

"Now?!" Lixie jumped up. "Oh... oh..."

Arwen took over. "Lixie, help me take Anya back inside, into her room. Get water and towels once we're inside, and tell the men what's happening so they aren't worried about where we are."

Lixie nodded and took one of Anya's arms over her shoulders. "Cmon Anya, let's go," she said as Arwen took Anya's other arm. Anya shook her head. She couldn't find the strength to go on.

"Oh stop it Anya, you're better than that," chided Lixie. Anya finally strugged to walk. "There you go," Lixie laughed. "Come on, let's get this baby out."

x o x o x

_I used to think that dreams were just  
For sentimental fools  
And I'd never find someone  
Who'd give their love so true  
But I knew the very minute  
Couldn't live my life without you in it  
And now I want the whole world  
To know_

x o x o x

Legolas sat, unmoving, staring at the closed door. Despite his pleas to be with Anya, Arwen had firmly turned him down and kicked him out. He sat there, thinking, letting his thoughts wander. What if something wrong happened? What if Anya died, and he wasn't there? What if the baby didn't make it? What if BOTH OF THEM DIDN'T MAKE IT? What if...

"Legolas, everything will be all right," Aragorn said, putting his hand on the elf's shoulder.

"Huh?" Legolas nearly jumped out of his skin. "What are you talking about, Aragorn?" he asked nervously.

Aragorn chuckled. "I remember when Allianie and Eldarion were born. You have no need to pretend, Legolas. I know how you feel. Anya is strong; she will be fine."

"I hope so," Legolas said quietly. Almost as if on cue, Anya let out an anguished scream. Legolas winced.

Aragorn laughed. "That's a good sign. She's still alive and kicking... probably Arwen."

Legolas looked outside. "The sun's almost about to rise. She's been in there for almost 12 hours. I have the right to be worried."

Anya screamed again. "I think she's almost done," Aragorn said.

"How can you tell?" Legolas asked.

"The louder they scream, the closer they are," Aragorn laughed. "Just wait, Lixie will come out with the news that you're a father sometime soon."

Legolas went pale. "I don't think I am ready..."

Gimli cut in, "Oh suck it up Legolas! Where's your pride?"

Legolas stuttered, "But... but me a father...?"

Anya's screaming suddenly ceased, and a baby's wail filled the air.

"Too bad, Legolas," Byron said. "Ready or not, you're now a father."

x o x o x

_I'd go anywhere for you  
Anywhere you asked me to  
I'd do anything for you  
Anything you want me to  
Your love as far as I can see  
Is all I'm ever gonna need  
There's one thing for sure  
I know it's true  
Baby, I'd go anywhere for you_

x o x o x

Legolas entered, finding his fiancée holding a tiny bundle.

"Our firstborn," Anya said smiling.

Legolas bent down. "Oh Anya..."

"Boy," Anya said.

"I don't know what to say..." Legolas whispered. "He's so perfect."

The little baby had golden brown hair, almost a mix of his mother and father's hair colors. Though he had yet to open his eyes, Legolas knew this child had blue eyes like his and Anya's.

"Name?" Anya prompted.

Legolas looked at his little son and pondered for a moment. _His son_. Of all things... Shaking his head slightly, he saw his little boy had opened his eyes. Looking into them, Legolas's mind traveled back several years and he smiled somewhat bitterly. "How about... Brayden?" he finally suggested.

"All right," Anya agreed. "Now there is another matter... Arwen?"

Arwen, who Legolas had not noticed when entering the room, stood up and put another tiny bundle into Legolas's arms. Legolas's mouth dropped wide open. "Uh..."

"Her name is Laelia Sunrise," Anya said, nodding toward the window, where the sun was beginning to shine its rays over the world. "Our secondborn," Anya added, with a bit of a mischevious grin.

"You had... two?" Legolas gasped, trying hard to maintain his dignity. "How... how did you do that?"

Anya smiled. "Don't worry about it Legolas. Just worry about raising these two right."

"Oh..." Legolas still stared at the little girl in his arms. She looked just like Anya. Both babies lay in their parents arms, still, not stirring, but fast asleep.

"Congratulations, Legolas," Aragorn smiled.

"Cheers, mate!" Gimli said.

- - -

_"Two, master."_

_"Take both; we may need both."_

_"Yes, master. As always, your wish is my command."_

**A/N:** Reposting of this chapter. Heh. Fixed up a few things.


	21. Broken Bliss

**Eternal Life, Eternal Pain**

**XX. Broken Bliss**

x o x o x

_I missed you so much  
That I begged you to fly and see me  
You must've broke down  
Cuz you finally said that would  
But now that you're here  
I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming_

_Cuz something's gotta go wrong  
Cuz I'm feelin' way too damn good_

x o x o x

"Oh, Anya," Lixie cooed. "Laelia's adorable..."

"That's because she looks just like her mother," Legolas said. He smiled as he watched the two girls, sitting contently under the shade of a large willow tree, holding his son and daughter. He leaned back and put his arm around his happy fiancée, holding their little son.

"Everything's so perfect now," Anya sighed. "Nothing... could ruin it..."

"Nothing at all," Legolas agreed.

"If only life could always be this way," Anya mused. "Just sitting here and playing with your babies."

Lixie laughed. "Oh that'd be the life, wouldn't it?"

"It should be my life," Anya stubbornly replied.

"If you say so," Lixie said, airly waving her hand.

Anya stood up. "Right, if I say so. And I do say so. You know what," she said. After a short pause, she added, "I need a break. I'm going to go inside. I'll see you guys later." Dropping Brayden into Legolas's arms, she left.

"What's gotten into her?" Lixie asked.

"No idea," Legolas said.

Shaking her head, Lixie added, "You'd think she'd be happy beyond belief now. Like she said, 'everything's so perfect'. So what's with the attitude?"

"Maybe she's... worried?"

"Worried." Lixie stared blankly at Legolas. "_Worried_," she repeated, spitting the word out disdainfully. "And about what, pray tell?"

"Motherhood is not easy, you know."

"But she was so happy just... ten seconds ago."

Legolas watched her retreating figure grow smaller and smaller in the distance as she slowly tread toward the small city. "She has a lot of burdens, you know that, Lixie."

"No," Lixie stubbornly refused. "Her life is perfect. She has the three most beloved things in her life by her side - you, Brayden, and Laelia. She's been like this so much lately - so discontent and unhappy. What more does she want?"

"Knowing her family is safe? Lanmuir is still under Hellnuka's threat."

"We haven't heard from him in weeks!"

Upon hearing this, Legolas's eyes narrowed. "You know, you're right Lixie..."

Lixie looked upon Legolas's reaction in confusion. "Isn't that a... good thing?" she asked uncertainly.

Rising, Legolas said darkly, "Not always."

x o x o x

_For 48 hours I don't think   
That we left my hotel room  
Should show you the sights  
Cuz I'm sure that I said that I would  
We gotta make love   
Just one last time in the shower_

_Well something's gotta go wrong  
Cuz I'm feelin' way too damn good_

x o x o x

Aragorn's forehead was crumpled with wrinkles. Looking at everyone around the table looking at him, he finally said, "It is... unsettling."

"We've been so busy and excited about Anya's delivery, we all completely forgot," Arwen sighed.

"We need to anticipate his next attack." Legolas leaned forward in his chair. "But... why?"

Gimli looked at the elf to his right. "Why what?"

Byron, however, had caught on. "Why would he wait? He would know that we would be vulnerable while Anya was having her children, why wouldn't he attack then?"

"This is true..." Gimli thoughtfully said.

"I remember," Legolas said slowly, "Anya kept saying she was afraid of having children."

"Continue," Aragorn said, after Legolas had stopped, letting his head hang.

Looking up, Legolas said, "Don't you? She said she knew he'd try to use them."

"Use them?" Arwen repeated uncertainly. "Legolas, you don't think..."

"I sincerely hope not. They are my children," Legolas wistfully said. "If any harm came to them, I don't know what I would do."

"That goes for all of us." Aragorn stood up. "We need to stop him. Before any more innocent lives are taken."

Gimli nodded. "I'd hate to see anything happen to the littl'uns."

Byron opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly his face darkened over. "What is it, Byron?" Arwen said, noticing the sudden change of complexion on the young elf's face.

"Look," he said, pointing at the door.

Legolas looked to where Byron was pointing. "That... hobbit?" he asked.

Turning, Aragorn saw what the two elves were looking at, and his face suddenly clouded over as well. "He has been Byron's and my source as to the goings with Hellnuka, Lanmuir, and Mirkwood."

"So?" Gimli asked impatiently, trying desperately to see over the heads of the people who had started to crowd around.

"So," Aragorn said, "it cannot be a good sign that he returns covered with arrows, dead."

- - -

"What do you think they're talking about?" Anya asked, almost impatiently, as she leaned up against the bassinet where Brayden and Laelia slept soundly. She started to fidget, wanting so much to be part of the group again.

"Whatever it is, do not worry," Lixie said soothingly. Sitting by the window in Legolas's and Anya's room, she crossed her legs. "Just worry about your two little ones."

Anya sat, tapping her foot. After about ten seconds of silence lapsed, she abruptly got up. "Okay, that's it. I'm going down there, and I don't care. Watch Brayden and Laelia, will you? Thanks a million! Just call me if you need me!" She sauntered over to the door and would have left if Lixie hadn't quickly stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

"No," her best friend stubbornly said. "No. They told me to watch you, to not let you get worked up. Now sit down and relax."

"How can I relax?! They're probably down there planning some attack or the other, and here I am... and what am I doing? _Sitting_. You know I hate sitting around doing absolutely nothing, Lixie. Bloody hell, I should be down there! I've always been down there. I can't just sit around and twiddle my thumbs. This is not for me."

Lixie heaved a sigh and put her hands on her friend's arms. "That's not for you. The men..."

"Oh. So Arwen is a man now."

Sighing again, Lixie said, "You are impossible."

"I know," Anya replied simply. "Always been, always will."

"Sweetie, if you're not careful, it could be the end of you," Lixie said with a broken smile.

"Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Fine." Lixie stepped aside. "I should have known better than to try to stop you. You are correct," she continued, her voice tired and bitter, "I do know you hate sitting around. You hate doing absolutely nothing. You hate being helpless. But you know what, Anya?" Lixie turned to face Anya. "I hate how you are so restless. How you never seem to be happy. Why can't just be happy? You have everything... anything anyone could ever ask for. Someone who loves you, two adorable children, friends and family who care... why aren't you just _happy_? No, it's not enough. You have to save the world all by yourself. You can't do everything Anya." Lixie slumped into a chair by the babies' bassinet. "You know what? Just go. Just... go."

Heartbroken, Anya knelt by Lixie's side. "Oh Lix," she said softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's nothing, Anya," Lixie said. "I guess... I'm just jealous."

Anya looked at her friend, slightly confused. "Jealous?" she repeated.

"Look at all you have. It's like a dream come true. Your loving parents. Brayden and Laelia. Legolas."

"You have Byron."

"Byron." Lixie looked up to the ceiling. "Byron."

"What?" Anya asked.

Lixie sat for a while, as if thinking of how to word her thoughts. "He... has not been the same."

"In what way?"

"I don't know. Just everything. Since he came back from... wherever he went... he has not been the Byron I knew. The one I loved before."

"Lixie, you liked him before? This is new to me. Why didn't you tell me?"

Lixie lips twisted in a half-smile. "Because, I thought you two were in love."

"Oh, Lixie," Anya murmured, giving her friend a hug. "You should have told me."

"And what would I have said?" Lixie softly asked.

"I don't know, I don't know," Anya said, placing her head lightly on Lixie's shoulder. "Just... you should have told me. I doubt I ever loved him more than you did for a moment."

Looking at Anya, Lixie asked, "Really?"

"Really. Would I lie? No. Not to you." Anya smiled gently. "You are right though," she thoughtfully added. "Byron hasn't been as I remembered him. Maybe his wanderings have changed him. Many instances in our lives change us. I guess you could say that every second of every day changes us. He was gone for quite a while; I don't find it hard to conceive what he experienced changed him."

"Maybe. I guess you are right." Lixie gave Anya a wane smile.

"If you want my observation," Anya said, "I can tell you that Byron loves you very much. So chin up."

"I've missed talking to you Anya. After you left, I had no one. My father hasn't cared for me ever since my mother and sister died. And my older brother... Well, you know about him." Lixie's eyes watered. "All these years, only you were always there for me. And I didn't know what to do without you. You're so strong, Anya..." Lixie's voice trailed off.

Anya gave her friend a big hug and whispered, "And I will _always_ be there for you, and don't you dare forget it."

x o x o x

_And it's like, every time I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and  
Where it lands is where it should  
This time it's like  
The two of us should probably start to fight  
Cuz something's gotta go wrong  
Cuz I'm feeling way too damn good, oh  
Feelin' way too damn good_

x o x o x

Aragorn gazed at the sinking sun, watching as it slowly got darker and darker. The dark. How vile it was. That's when evil struck. In the depths of darkness, cloaked by the black of night. People only did things at night, when everyone was sleeping, because they do not want others to see or interfere. The dark. He did not trust it. Sometimes it could be an ally, but more often than not, it proved to be an enemy.

Glancing outside the window of the inn, Arwen watched her contemplative husband as he stood out on the street watching the sun set. She could tell he was worried. She had to admit she was too. After hearing gossip from the people around the city, the situation grew more and more grim by the moment.

Down the street, three figures came walking down. Aragorn squinted to see who they were, on guard, ready to attack, just in case. He visibly relaxed when he recognized the three as Byron, Legolas, and Gimli. "So what news?" Aragorn asked as they approached.

"Nothing good," Byron replied.

"What was left of Lanmuir was taken and is currently being used as a camp for his forces," Legolas said. "They are advancing toward Mirkwood, destroying everything in their path."

Aragorn sighed and looked out at the horizon. "All his forces?" he asked after a short pause.

"From what we figure, yes," Byron said.

Shaking his head, Aragorn looked at his companions and said, "That can't be good."

"We can only hope he doesn't have more," Byron pointed out. Legolas nodded his agreement.

"So what are we waiting for?" Gimli asked. "Let's go get them!"

"We cannot simply just _leave_, Gimli," Legolas said, exasperated. "I already explained this to you."

The dwarf turned to face the elf. "And why not?"

"I've already explained this to you! We do not even have a plan of attack yet... how do _you_ propose we fight them? From the sources I've heard we quite simply do not have the numbers to fight them." Legolas looked around. "Let's see," he said sarcastically, "four against... forty thousand? Oh yeah, sure victory there."

Gimli scowled and grumbled, "It's not four, it's six! Seven, if you count Anya... oh! Nine, if you count the twins!"

Byron and Aragorn tried to stifle their laughter as Legolas stared at the dwarf in disbelief. "Wha... what?"

Almost haughtily, Gimli put his hands on his hips and replied gruffly, "Oh, don't try and convince me you haven't thought of training them yet."

"Are you bloody crazy? The twins can't even walk yet! They can't even crawl!"

"I was kidding," Gimli mumbled as Legolas's rage continued to mount.

"Damn straight you were kidding! And Anya? As if Anya were ready enough..."

"Why wouldn't I be ready enough?"

Legolas whirled around to see Anya walking out of the door of the inn. "Well?" she asked. "Why wouldn't I be ready?"

"Busted," Gimli said almost gleefully under his breath, earning a glare from Legolas.

"Hm?" Anya walked right up to Legolas and looked him. Legolas could tell by the look in her eyes that if he said one wrong word, she completely explode on him. He'd seen that before... and it wasn't a pretty sight. And yet, what else could he do?

"Anya, love," Legolas tried to say, taking her hand.

"Don't 'love' me, just answer the damn question," Anya spat out, pushing his hand aside.

Legolas sighed. "What do you want me to say? You already know what I mean."

"You don't think I can fight anymore because I have children," Anya accused. "Do you? You think I am weak now! Is this what you think of me?"

"Anya, that's definitely not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean? Tell me."

"I just think you have had too much to deal with these past few weeks. I don't want you taking more than you can handle..."

Furious, Anya stared at Legolas, cutting his words short. "I'm _handling_ things just fine, thank you."

The other three kept watching, interested, though beginning to feel slightly awkward as the couple continued to fight. Anya seemed nowhere near cooling off so finally Aragorn cut in saying, "I'm going to go see if supper is ready."

"I'll go with you!" Gimli and Byron ran after Aragorn as he retreated back into the inn.

After all three were inside, Legolas turned to Anya. "Anya, please, I do not wish to fight. Why do you keep picking fights? You've been like this ever since the twins were born. You have been getting on me, Lixie, Arwen, everyone."

Anya turned away, silent.

Noting this reaction, Legolas reached out and draped his arms around her shoulders. When she did not resist, he leaned his head gently against hers and asked softly, "Is there something wrong?"

"I've been so moody, I hate it," Anya hated crying, but the tears were disobediently slowly trickling down her face. "I don't mean to," she said helplessly. "I'm sorry."

"Shh, don't cry, it's okay." Legolas turned her around and hugged her. She threw her arms around him and started crying. In his arms, Anya felt safe and secure, like nothing could ever harm her. She pulled back a little, just enough to look up at him. His smile alone was almost enough to make everything all right.

"But it's not okay," Anya said quietly. "It's not, is it? I could tell by the looks on your faces. Bad things are happening. Things will only get worse."

Legolas smiled sadly. "I'm afraid you're right."

"I just hope my parents are safe," Anya whispered. "And... the twins... I hope nothing happens to them."

"Nothing will. Remember? I promised you. I have no intentions of breaking it."

- - -

_A tall, cloaked figure turns, looking at the little feeble man shaking in front of him. "Is everything ready?"_

_ "Yes, my master. I must say, it was rather clever of you to send most of your troops to Mirkwood and sending the rest to them. Now they are thrown into a false sense of security! They probably do not even see this coming..."_

_ "Shut up."_

_ "Yes sir. Of course sir. Sorry s..."_

_ "SILENCE. I do not want to hear your infinite babbling!"_

_ "Ye... I mean..."_

_ Ignoring him the dark figure walks out toward a window atop the lofty tower. He glances out, observing. All around him is darkness, but far off in the distance, he can see a touch of lush green. "Hm," he smirked. "Summer is fading."_

_ The figure turns again toward his servant still huddled on the ground. "We strike tonight."_

x o x o x 

_Sometimes I think best if left in the memory  
It's better kept inside than left for good  
Lookin' back each time they tried to tell me  
Well something's gotta go wrong  
Cuz I'm feelin' way too damn good_

x o x o x

Anya twisted restlessly in her sleep. These past few weeks, deep sleep had been hard to come by for the girl. Many nights, either Brayden or Laelia would wake her up. Which was probably good for her anyway. If she ever managed to doze off, she was constantly haunted by nightmares of her parents and her twins, often awaking in a cold sweat.

She turned on her back and sighed, staring at the ceiling. After looking at Legolas next to her who was sleeping ever so soundly, she sat up and mumbled groggily, "Not fair."

As soon as she sat up, she heard Brayden whimpering in his sleep. Smiling softly, Anya pushed the blankets aside and strode toward her little boy. When she reached the bassinet however, she heard a bang outside her window. Hesitantly, she walked out slowly toward the window and peeked outside. She sighed. It was just the innkeeper, putting his horses back into the stables.

"What's he doing up at this unearthly hour?" she muttered. Shaking her head, she wished desperately she was back in that little house by the road. It was so nice there. But Aragorn insisted the four of them come back, now with the new threats. _It's not so bad here..._

Almost as soon as she thought that, Anya heard another loud crash. "That blasted innke..." she started to shout when to her horror, orcs broke through her window.

"Legolas!" she screamed. Desperately, she ran, looking for her sword. "Legolas!"

He did not need more bidding. Hearing Anya's cries, he awoke, and quickly realized she was in danger. He reached under his bed, taking out his bow and arrows, and looked up to see Anya trying to fight off twenty orcs.

"Legolas!" Anya called again. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed one advancing stealthily on the bassinet. "I don't think so!" She whirled around and started slashing viciously at the unlucky orc. "Stay away from my children!"

Legolas got up out of bed and started taking aim at the orcs. One by one they fell to his deadly aim, his silent messengers of death flying through the air.

"Anya! Take the twins. Wake the others. Go!"

"But..." Anya stood, torn between her warrior's spirit and mother's instinct. "Legolas..."

"Anya, go!" Legolas's voice sent chills through Anya's spine, so she relented.

- - -

Hearing Anya's cries for help, Aragorn bolted out of his bed, grabbed his sword, and pulled open the door. "What is it, Anya?"

But he did not see her anywhere. He peered down the dimly lit hall and heard Byron behind him awaking from sleep. Quietly beckoning him, Aragorn asked, "Did you hear anything?"

Byron gestured the affirmative. "Let's go to her room and see if anything is wrong," he replied.

Aragorn and Byron walked slowly down the hall and to Legolas's and Anya's room, only to find the door wide open.

"What the...?" Byron looked at Aragorn in confusion.

Aragorn strained his eyes to see through the darkness of the room, aided only by a soft glow from the waning moon and the few stars that were still up in the sky. Finally he managed to make out a few forms on the ground. Alarmed, he reached for his sword, recognizing them as orcs. Byron and Aragorn looked at each other, uncertain of what to do.

Then Byron pointed. There was one lone figure still standing, in the shadows. Aragorn took out his sword, ready to fight. Byron put his hand on the man's, shaking his head. Aragorn looked again and realized it was Legolas.

"Legolas?" Aragorn and Byron entered. Aragorn walked toward his friend, almost uncertainly. "We thought we heard Anya calling... Do you know what's wrong?"

"Isn't it apparent?" Byron asked dryly, gesturing around the room.

Aragorn shrugged.

Legolas had not moved or even acknowledged their presence. He was still standing there, staring down at absolutely nothing. Seeing Legolas's stillness made Byron uneasy. Holding his breath, Byron tried one more time. "Legolas? Where's Anya?"

"They took her," he replied in a monotone voice.

Byron hung his head. Aragorn groaned.

"And..." Aragorn was almost afraid to ask. "Brayden and Laelia?"

Legolas closed his eyes. "They're gone too," he whispered. "They took all of them."

**A/N: **crickets chirp Ahem. Yes. I'm finally updating this. I'm sorry to any readers who had been following this story before. (If they're even still reading this.) My deepest, sincerest, apologies. After not writing this story for so long, I was ready to give it up, but I felt like I was doing injustice toward you all and this story. (Yes, my story has feelings.) I was probably doing myself and injustice as well. I hope this chapter didn't drag on too long. Oo At any rate, I'm very near wrapping this up and considering another. Stay tuned... (I think I might be inspired by a few reviews. cough Hee xD) Oh yeah, and if I made any mistakes… especially in discontinuation… if you'd be so kind as to point them out. After two years, I'm just a bit rusty, hah.

Credits to Nickelback for the song. Oh, and of course Mr. Tolkien. Mad props.


	22. North

**Eternal Life, Eternal Pain**

**XXI. North**

x o x o x

_When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way.  
And when I'm scared,  
And losing ground,  
When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around.  
And when I'm down you're there  
Pushing me to the top.  
You're always there,  
Giving me all you've got._

x o x o x

"This cannot be," Arwen said softly.

Aragorn had wakened Lixie and Arwen and was holding a meeting to discuss what to do next. They were crowded in Legolas's room, orcs and all. With everyone so upset, no had thought to remove them. Legolas was no longer standing, but had sunken into a chair by the now empty bassinet. However, he was still staring, and still staring at nothing.

"But it is," Aragorn replied bitterly. He looked to Arwen and Lixie who were seated next to each other atop the rumpled sheets of the bed. Gimli stood stoutly by the man's side. Byron, on the other hand, was pacing back and forth and occasionally, he'd stop and glance thoughtfully out the window. "Now," the man said, watching as Byron strode right in front of him, "um... we have to think of what to do. Quite obviously," he added as Gimli coughed, "save Anya and the twins, I know, but how. We do not even know which way to head."

A deep silence filled the room and was suddenly broken by Byron crying out in disgust when he stepped on an orc. "Oh, in the name of all that is good! What is this?!"

Aragorn suddenly turned and looked at the young elf. "What?" he asked sharply.

"He's alive!"

Hearing those words, Legolas snapped out of his seemingly endless reverie and was by the orc's side in a split second. He grabbed the dying creature roughly. "Where?" The elf prince's voice was harsh and grating, a tone that did not become him. Gimli looked upon his friend in surprise for he had never heard Legolas speak in such a voice. "Where are they?" he repeated, a little louder this time, as if he thought the orc hard of hearing.

"Uh..." the orc moaned.

"Tell me! Tell me now!" Legolas's voice went from angry to frantic. "Where has he taken them?"

The orc was slowly fading, but was conscious enough to realize what was going on. "Why should I tell you?" A small smirk spread across his pained face. "Prince? Your highness," he sneered mockingly.

Legolas drew his bow and pointed an arrow right into its face. "Tell me, and I will end your misery!"

The orc moaned again. "His hideout lies not far from here. Head north. I doubt you shall miss it."

The prince seemed satisfied until a thought suddenly appeared in his mind. "How do I know you do not lie? That this is not a trap?"

But the orc did not answer. It could not.

"Wait! Answer me!" Legolas threw aside his bow and arrow in favor of shaking the orc again. "Answer!" He could have shaken the thing to pieces if Arwen did not intervene.

"Legolas," Arwen said gently, putting her hands on Legolas's. "Stop."

Suddenly, Legolas realized what he was doing and quickly gathered himself. He let go of the orc as if it were a filthy piece of trash (which, one could argue, it really is), and stood up, brushing his hands. He tried to reassume an air of confidence, but inside he knew his heart lay broken in a thousand pieces. "North," he said slowly.

"You do not actually _believe_ him do you?" Gimli asked, amazed. "Like you said, what if this is a trap?"

Legolas turned on the dwarf, his face seemingly calm, but his voice dangerously menacing. "What other choice do I have? It's the best we have, and even if you do not care, I will be going. My two children and my wife are out there, taken by some... miserable, sinister being who thinks he should rule the world. Our quest was to stop him, and I very much intend to do that. Now. If I have to go alone, then _so be it_." The elf spun angrily and began to walk toward the door.

"Legolas."

He stopped. Though he thought better of it, Legolas turned around slowly.

Aragorn drew his sword, Gimli unsheathed his ax, and Byron held out his saber. "We are with you."

"And so are we." Everyone turned to look at Lixie who had not moved or said a word since she had entered the room and seated herself next to Arwen. Rising, Lixie walked up to Legolas and he could see the same hatred and anger he felt reflected in her eyes. She looked straight at him and stated firmly, "He has taken away enough from me. Let us go."

- - -

"Aren't so cocky now are we?"

Anya cried bitterly and struggled against the rope that tied her down. The moment she stepped out of that door, she had been ambushed. They literally dragged her miles to this forsaken fort. "Please," she sobbed. "Let my children go!"

He laughed. His laugh was a horrible laugh, and it resonated in the room, echoing off the bare stone walls. Anya shivered as he leaned down to where she sat down on the floor. He was wearing a dark heavy cloak, and looking through his hood she could only see darkness. "And why," he said, lifting up her chin so she looked up at him, "would I ever do that?"

"They are innocent! It is me you want... take me instead!"

"Hah." He turned around abruptly, his cloak swishing by Anya's scratched and bleeding legs. "Still cocky."

"What?" Anya asked desperately. "Please, they are only infants. You have no need of them."

"Perhaps you are right."

"What?" Anya could not believe he would ever agree with her. But before he could continue with his thoughts, she could hear footsteps coming up the stairway. His faithful henchman. Though he leaned in toward his master, as to not let Anya hear any of the words they exchanged.

"You know," Anya said in a raised voice, "you cannot escape."

Ignoring his henchman's stuttering for a moment, he looked toward the girl, curious. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Legolas will come for me," she said confidently. "Legolas, son of Thranduil. And so shall the King of Gondor. And Gimli and..."

"Yes," he cut in, agreeing. He almost sounded amused. "Is that so?"

"They... they shall come for me, and rescue me!"

If she could have seen his face, Anya would have sworn he had smirked. "Well. That is the plan indeed."

x o x o x

_For a shield from the storm  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you_

x o x o x

"North," Legolas muttered as he stumbled along the dark road. True, it was dark, but more than anything it was the anger he could feel building in his chest. With every step he took, he drew closer and closer to Anya. He could feel her. Her anxiety. Her fear. It was like she was right next to him - he could feel it as clearly as he could read her soul from her eyes. His eyes narrowed slightly. He had to find her. He just had to. If he didn't... Legolas shook his head. No, he wouldn't think about that. He'd find her. And he'd kill the bastard for trying to take her away, for ruining her life. For hurting her. For everyone and anyone he had ever hurt. Legolas gripped his bow tighter as he thought about this. He wanted to make sure that miserable excuse for a being never had the chance to take another life, ever again.

The road seemed to be never ending. And it probably was. North. That was all the orc had said. Travel north, and that he was doing.

What if he had been lying? What if this was a trap? Legolas felt a cold dread creep into his stomach, a feeling he had not felt all night, despite all the troubles he had faced. _What if I was wrong to do this? What if I'm leading my friends to death?_

But then he thought of what Lixie had said. Anya may be the love of his life, but certainly the others cared for her as well. Maybe not as much as he did. No one would contest that. Legolas loved her beyond how the others could even dream of. But they loved her too. In a different way. Lixie was Anya's best friend from their young years. Why would she stand there and watch this creature tear apart her dearest friend's life? As well as her children's?

Still this didn't quiet Legolas's uncertainties. Aragorn and Arwen had two young ones of their own.

He turned back to see the rest of them, loyally following him. To wherever, they did not care. How long, it did not matter. They were there. Aragorn saw Legolas turn back and gave the elf a reassuring smile.

Legolas turned to face front again. _They are far too kind, _he thought bitterly. _They have so much to live for._

And yet, a part of him knew that if he had gone alone, they would have never forgiven him. They would much rather die by his side than to stand by and watch as he walk to certain death. _This is what they live for. _Legolas sighed. _To be a loyal friend is difficult indeed_.

Concentrating on the road ahead, Legolas plowed ahead. North. That was all he knew, and that was what he was going with.

He looked up at the sky and quickly spotted the North Star, twinkling infallibly.

_I can't lose her. _His thoughts shifted back to Anya. She was the most important thing in his life. Well, one of three, he mentally added, almost smiling. He thought of Brayden and Laelia. Gimli was right; he had constantly dreamed of them growing up and training them in archery and swordplay. He wanted to watch them grow up and teach them.. With so much to lose, he would risk everything. Everything. Even his own life.

North.

x o x o x

_When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and  
I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything  
Cuz your love is so amazing,  
Cuz your love inspires me.  
And when I need a friend,  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
Taking me through the night_

x o x o x

Anya closed her eyes, frantic. She was trying to think fast, but nothing could come to mind except thoughts of Aragorn and Arwen suffering, Byron and Lixie screaming, Gimli broken and bruised, Legolas... _Oh, Legolas_. She looked up in desperation. How could she have dragged all of them into this? Why didn't she just give in? Why, of all things, did she think running away would make everything okay?

It didn't. It just made things worse. Now, she had two more innocent lives to think about. Two lives that have barely begun.

With utter loathing, Anya glared hard at the back of Helnullka's head. She knew he couldn't see her, but she continued her death glare anyway. As much as Anya enjoyed not having to listen to him speak or laugh, or even breathe for that matter, her curiosity got to her.

"Why?"

Slowly turning, he asked, "Why? Why what."

"Why all this? What purpose does this serve?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"I would think that was apparent," he stated slowly, measuring out every word.

Anya shook her head. "No... no. _Why?_ Why Legolas? Why my children? Why?!"

He laughed again. His laugh was still as chilling as ever. "What makes you think you are on any grounds to ask a question like that, my little pretty?" He leaned down and stroked her chin. Anya jerked her head away, glaring. "Hm?"

"Is this all for power? This ridiculous... plan? This plot? You have me! What more do you need?"

He rose quickly. "Heir to Lanmuir. Yes, I do have you."

"Then stop!"

"Ah," he said, walking away. "But why stop when there is so much more to be gained? So much more. You did do me quite a favor, my little pretty."

"First of all," Anya spat, "I am _not_ your little pretty! Secondly... what... favor?"

"By charming the prince of Mirkwood," Helnullka said, clearly pleased. "By doing that, you assured me that he would come after you if I ever took you. Thank you! You have saved me quite a bit of time!" Looking down at the girl, he noticed Anya still looked confused. "You do not understand. Of course not, you are far too good," he said sarcastically. "Surely the prince has told you of his own troubles at home."

Anya nodded uncertainly. "His uncle..."

"Exactly."

Finally, all the pieces fell into place in Anya's mind. "You!"

"Me."

"Why?"

"This question again. I believe I have already answered it."

Anya stared. "You want to take Mirkwood too?"

"You are the clever one!"

She kicked at the ropes that bound her feet uselessly. "Why..."

"Do you not _bore_ of that question, little princess?" He looked at her as she just continued to glare. "Well, I do." He waved his hand airily. "If you have no more to say, I have other things to attend to," he said. He walked toward the door and was speaking to the guards before Anya realized she had one more thing to ask.

"Wait!" He stopped talking. Anya bit her lip. "What about my children?" she asked in a small voice.

"Oh," he said evilly, almost as if he had hoped she would ask this question. "What use do I have of two little babies?" He paused.

Anya held her breath. _No, please, don't..._

"I have no need for them," he said. "None at all. You figure what about your children." With that he left.

As the door slammed, Anya burst into a bitter sob. _Brayden... Laelia..._

- - -

"Well?"

"He still refuses," the servant whispered.

His master nodded. "I surmised as much. I have given up on Thranduil giving in at any rate. No matter. I do not need his consent any longer, not with how the situation has developed. When this is over, I expect to have exceeded what I demanded of that fool of a king." He paced across the room, deep in thought. "Tell me, Gwathren," he mused, "what do you think we should do with the princess's little ones?"

Gwathren jolted up in surprise. "You are not going to kill them? But you said..."

Smirking, he shook his head. "Forget what I said." He continued to walk back and forth across the room. "I have forgotten. Two, right? She had twins. Are they both male?"

"No. One male, one female."

Sighing, he muttered, "Princess, you never could do anything right."

"Master?"

Caught slightly off guard, he looked at his servant, still quivering on the floor. "Yes?"

His servant shifted nervously. "W-What would you have me do of them?"

He paused and after a few thoughtful moments he decided, "Keep the boy. Kill the girl."

- - -

Legolas had lost count of how many steps he had taken. _Every step, one step closer,_ he thought. One step closer to them, one step closer to saving them. He started over. _One, two, three, four_... he was so lost in his numbers he barely heard Lixie call to him.

"What is it?" he inquired, finally looking up from his feet.

Lixie did not say another word. She, along with the others were all looking at something behind him.

Legolas followed their gaze. And upon seeing what they were looking at, he sighed.

Beyond the beautiful fruit trees laden with slowly wilting flowers and vines bursting with green, he could see it. Behind the veneer of nature and beauty, the darkness was apparent. Legolas stared at the foreboding fort in the distance, wondering whether its darkness was due to the night or its inhabitants.

"Well," Gimli remarked, "the orc was right about one thing - we did not miss it."

"I doubt we could have, as I believe his words were," Byron agreed.

Aragorn's lips were pressed to a thin line, but he nodded his consent almost idly. He was obviously thinking of other things. Arwen broke her gaze from the fort to look upon her husband for what she hoped would not be the last time. Seeing her turn to him, Aragorn did the same and took her hands in his.

"We can do this, we can pull through," he said softly.

Arwen leaned into him. "I hope we can."

"I know we can," Aragorn persisted. "Believe."

"I'll always believe in you," Arwen replied with a gentle smile.

Lixie watched them with a bit of a grin. "I hate to ruin this romantic moment," she said teasingly, "but we have matters at hand to deal with."

Arwen looked a bit flustered as she had forgotten there were others there, but Aragorn simply grinned. "Right," he said, returning the young elf's mischievous smile. His face quickly became solemn when he looked upon Legolas. Legolas had not said a word, but instead was staring intently upon the fort.

"Are you ready?" Aragorn asked Legolas, though he knew the answer.

Legolas stood there for a while before he looked at the man. Aragorn was startled by the determination in the elf's eyes. "Never more," he replied evenly.

"Then," Gimli said, breaking into their conversation, "let us continue! Bring on the orcs!"

**A/N:** Well, that's it for this chapter. Okay, it was kinda short. But whatever. ;) Um... the next chapter should be coming soon, and the story's wrapping itself up. That's all I really had to say. Um. Review please? smiles sweetly I'd love you forever.

Again. Don't own the LOTR world. And I don't own that song either. oO


	23. Summer's Farewell

**Eternal Life, Eternal Pain**

**XXII. Summer's Farewell**

x o x o x

What's the way of love?  
Tell me your fiction  
Tell me your lies  
Say to me now you'll never forget this night  
I'm feeling emotionless  
My head's so clear  
My enemies aren't the one I fear

x o x o x

It was a peaceful night, the moon hanging blissfully unaware in the sky, the stars shining brilliantly like diamonds. The sky was clear, and the air was heavy and fragrant with the scent of dying flowers.

Summer was ending. Autumn drew closer by the day.

Aragorn sighed as he thought upon this. He missed home. He missed his little girl and his baby boy.

"Are you ready?" he asked Legolas, though he knew Legolas's answer.

The elf gracefully turned his head toward him, and Aragorn was taken aback by the look in Legolas's eyes. He had never seen such a craving desire to kill before. "Never more," Legolas replied, his face and voice calm. Aragorn could only look on in shock, surprise. He was spared a response when Gimli cut in.

"Then," the dwarf declared, "let us continue! Bring on the orcs!"

- - -

Glancing ahead, Lixie saw Legolas with his bow held high, his eyes alert and ready. Lixie followed him uneasily, her eyes shifting back and forth. It was dark, and she did not trust the darkness. She wondered where Anya was now. Deep down, she feared Anya was already dead - they all did - but none wanted to voice this thought. Lixie glanced at Legolas who mercilessly sliced through the foliage. _He and Anya have been through so much,_ Lixie thought. _They just have to make it through._

Lixie sighed. Wasn't it just yesterday they were all happy, watching the twins as they tumbled on the grass in the sunshine? When evil seemed so far away? Now, look at them - trudging through thick roots and leaves. It broke her heart to think of all the pain Legolas must be feeling in his heart. And it tore her up inside, not knowing the fate of her best friend.

Suddenly, Legolas jerked his head backwards. Taking his cue, Gimli spun around and saw what the elf's sharp ears had caught: "There!"

And the fight began.

- - -

Anya glanced out the window at the moon. The night was so serene, so perfect... and yet so wrong. Then, abruptly, the silence was broken. She heard yells and clangs of metal coming from outside. Wrestling her binds, she managed to crawl over and pull herself up.

She gasped at what she saw.

The forest was alive with action and movement. The trees swayed unnaturally and leaves floated through the air. Anya could hear loud cries, cries made by voices she recognized.

"Legolas!" she cried.

- - -

Legolas drew another arrow and fatally shot another orc. Smirking, he pulled out another arrow, when he heard a cry, echoing softly.

"Anya?" Legolas looked up wildly and called out, "Gimli, did you hear that?"

But the dwarf, very much caught up in battle did not hear so he could not answer.

Following his heart more than his head, Legolas dashed off, glancing up at the dark, foreboding towers. Anya was in there. She just had to be.

x o x o x

You know your kiss confuses  
This troubling soul  
And I found out  
That we're all breaking hearts  
That we're all broken hearts

x o x o x

Carefully, Legolas looked around. He held his breath, listening for any sound. But there was none. The dark hallways, illuminated only by the moonlight that streamed in through the doorway, seemed empty and deserted. Uncertainly, Legolas walked ahead, not sure of which way to turn. All he could hear was the sound of his footsteps echoing off the high ceiling and walls. As he continued his search, he came upon a stairway. _Hidden in the highest tower_, the elf bemused. He smiled crookedly at the thought of his fiery Anya, locked up in a tower as if some sort of damsel in distress.

Taking up his bow and notching an arrow to its string, Legolas started up the stairway, continually glancing around. He could feel his heart beating against his chest. How he hoped Anya would be at the end of the stairway! Inwardly cursing himself, Legolas shook his head. What a fool he had been, deserting his friends to fend the orcs off on their own.

They can manage, Legolas thought hopefully. He reached the second level and looked. Still no one there. Not a stir. He continued up the flight of steps, until finally he reached the very top.

_Anya, Anya_, Legolas pleaded, _please be there_. Putting aside his bow, Legolas pushed open the door.

Lying by the window, clinging on as if for dear life, Anya suddenly looked up at the sound of the door. "Oh, Legolas!" she cried.

Staring, Legolas could muster no reply except a hoarse whisper, "Anya!" as the girl threw herself on him, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I never thought I'd see you again!"

Legolas stepped back and tried to regain his composure. Smiling softly, he pushed back the hair from her face and looked into her eyes. "I am here now, Anya. Do not cry."

"I am not," came the stubborn reply.

Legolas laughed softly. "All right, you are not. Now, let us go, before more trouble comes to find us."

Smiling, Anya agreed. Together, they went down the stairway and out the door, when suddenly Anya stopped and her face fell.

"Oh, Legolas! How could I have forgotten! Laelia and Brayden!"

- - -

"He has found her, master."

"Good."

"Shouldn't we go get them - "

"No fool! They will come for us soon."

"When...?"

"Patience, fool. Soon." His master smiled menacingly. "Do you not think they will not come back for their young ones? Why should I seek them out when they will come running for me? Mark my words... they shall find me. Patience, my fool."

- - -

The battle, long and hard, was won. The objective was to retrieve Anya and the twins, and at the very least, they had Anya back now. After Legolas returned with Anya - to the shock and surprise of all - they took off, running as fast and far away as they could. The group had set camp in the forest several miles away, near a running brook. Byron had started a fire - enough for warmth, but too small to be seen.

Lixie saw her best friend, sitting by the brook. Softly, Lixie walked up and sat down, right next to her. "Anya," Lixie said softly. No reply. "Anya, do not fear. We will find them."

Anya nodded, but she continued to stare down at the moonlit water.

Aragorn and Arwen sat together, deep in conversation. Lixie looked over, wondering what the two might be discussing. _Probably how to find the twins,_ she thought. If anyone could find a way to bring those two back, Aragorn could.

Byron sat by the fire, occasionally giving it a poke with a long stick. Gimli sat next to him, talking rather animatedly about all the orcs he had slain, and Byron listened intently with an amused look on his face. Legolas sat by the two, pretending as if he were listening, but truly, his mind was miles and miles away.

"... and then I thrust there! Another down!" Gimli said triumphantly. Byron gave the dwarf an admiring smile. "What d'ya think of that Legolas? Legolas?"

"What?" Legolas turned his head to stare blankly at the dwarf's expectant glare. "Oh, splendid," he said blandly.

Byron frowned. "What's bothering you Legolas?"

"Isn't it obvious, lad?" Gimli looked at Byron almost reproachfully. "What could Legolas be thinking about but the fate of his children? Legolas, look. There is nothing we can do until the sun rises. The best you can do for Brayden and Laelia are to go to sleep and rest. Tomorrow is a long day."

"You speak with reason," Legolas replied. He rose up gracefully, brushing the leaves and dust from his clothes. "For once," he added with a forced grin.

"That's the spirit!" Gimli cheered. Then Legolas's jibe dawned on him. "Hey wait a moment..."

- - -

Legolas waited until nearly everyone was asleep. All were sleeping soundly except Aragorn who was keeping watch. Even Anya had put aside her sorrows and closed ehr eyes.

Aragorn sat by the fire, tending it. Legolas held his breath, wondering if the man would hear him. The elf stepped delicately and silently through the trees, farther away from camp. Gripping his bow, he carefully dodged through the branches and leaves, making as little sound as he possibly could.

_Success,_ the elf thought to himself. He looked back and saw not a movement except for the flames dancing on the brush. Turning around he prepared to run off when...

"Going somewhere?"

Legolas was met by the face of Aragorn, staring at him.

"Well?" Aragorn asked expectantly. "Are you?"

Legolas bit his lip, knowing he had been caught. He tried to regain his dignity. "Possibly."

Aragorn sighed. "Legolas, I know you want to find your son and daughter as soon as possible, but honestly, this is not the way to go about it..."

"What do you know!" Legolas suddenly exploded with all his pent up anguish. "You do not know what it is like to be wondering if your children are alive or dead!"

"Legolas," Aragorn said sternly, gripping the elf's arm, "you are right. I do not know. But what I do know is that if you go out there now to find them, you certainly will die. Is that what you want? To leave Anya even more alone when she needs you more than ever? To die before you could save your children because of some rash decision? Think, elf! Do not let anger and desperation take control of you!"

Legolas almost hung his head. He had been a fool. Did he truly expect to take on a whole army alone?

"Now," Aragorn said, his tone lightening slightly, "follow me back to camp. It is your turn to keep watch.

x o x o x

If only love could find us all  
If only hearts didn't have to fall  
We can't mislead to make things right  
So instead, we'll sleep alone tonight

x o x o x

The sun rose, and thus marked the beginning of a day that would be drenched in blood and sorrow.

Legolas was already up when the others woke from their sleep. He waited patiently as they prepared themselves, and the moment they were ready, Legolas silently turned and began walking.

Nothing would stop him from getting his children back. Nothing.

- - -

"Where would we find him?" Aragorn asked Anya.

"I do not know," Anya answered truthfully.

Gimli stopped in his tracks. "So we are walking for nothing?"

"Well," Anya said, "I suppose... we will find him." Anya said assertively. "He knows we are looking for him... and we will find him. He will be waiting for us."

"And so I am, my pretty."

The entire party whirled around to face the speaker, a dark figure cloaked in black. Anya stared, her mouth hanging slightly open. Everyone stood frozen except for Legolas who shoved his way to the front.

"You! Coward!" Legolas cried in a voice very much not his own. Brashly, Legolas drew an arrow on his bow and shot it at him. He caught it in the air.

"Tch, tch," he leered mockingly. "Almost. Not a bright thing to do when I have hundreds of fighters at my disposal."

Legolas laughed gratingly. "But you are alone now. And you are outnumbered."

"True," came the reply. "But am I as alone as you think? Perhaps not."

"What do you want?" Aragorn cut in, his voice cold and harsh.

The black figure moved closer. "Why," he said almost lightheartedly, "to kill you all."

Anya cried out. "It is only me and Legolas you want! Leave the others alone!"

"Me?" Legolas stared at Anya. "What does he want with me?"

"He has your uncle, Legolas!"

Legolas faced the villain in rage. "You senseless wretch! Let my uncle go! What has he ever done to you?"

The figure moved forward, thoughtfully. "Too many things to be named," came the quiet whisper. Shaking out of his seeming reverie, he quickly said, "Never mind that fool. This is now between you and me."

"No," Gimli said, stepping forward. You were greatly mistaken if you thought we would let our friend fight alone!"

A evil laugh filled the air. "You were greatly mistaken if you thought I would let you fools overtake me!" With a sweep of his arm, orcs appeared out of nowhere, knocking all but Anya and Legolas unconscious. "Hmm... that may have been a little too easy."

"Coward!" Legolas roared.

"Merely taking necessary precautions. This is between us now." He waved his hands and the orcs disappeared as quickly as they came. "Now, arm yourselves... for now, we fight."

- - -

Legolas knew his bow would be useless. It had already been proven. Instead, he took Aragorn's sword and charged. He knew he was at a great disadvantage for he was far more adept at using his bow. Behind him, he could hear Anya's footsteps as she charged ahead too.

"Legolas! Take the left, and I'll take the right!" Wordlessly, Legolas obeyed.

The clash of metal rang through the forest. Anya pressed hard, knowing the life of her twins hung in limbo. She fought with all the skill her years of training had given her. Her swordplay was far superior to Legolas's. Cutting mightily, she forced her enemy against a tree.

"How do you like that now?" she jeered.

When it seemed like he could move no more, he pushed out his hands and Anya was knocked back with a great force. He moved in on Anya, swinging his blade but was suddenly cut off by Legolas. Legolas had used his sword to block the blow and he pushed hard until the black figure stumbled backwards and fell. Hatred and anger glowed in Legolas's eyes and he lifted his blade, ready to kill. However, sense quickly took over his rage, and instead Legolas swiftly knocked him on the head, successfully rendering him unconscious.

After tying him up, Legolas went over to Anya. "Are you all right?"

Smiling, Anya replied, "Fine. Good job you did not kill him."

"We still need to find our twins, right?" Legolas replied softly.

Anya nodded happily. Hearing soft rustling, she turned her head to look at their companions. "Oh, look, they're coming to."

Gimli was the first to recover. "Ugh, nasty blow to the head."

Aragorn cuffed Gimli. "Just be grateful you are alive."

"Oh my head..." Gimli continued to wail.

Anya and Legolas watched them, laughing. The five were finally regaining their senses, though still quite dazed and shaken.

"So I s'pse you took good care of... Legolas! Watch out!"

Legolas turned quickly to see that Helnullka was right behind him, with a dagger raised in the air. He stood, transfixed. The dagger came down, down, down...

"No!" Legolas was shoved roughly away, and the dagger missed its target, finding Anya instead.

"Anya!"

**AN:** Yuppp... finally wrote this chapter. Oops. What have I done?!


	24. Honor and Dignity

**Eternal Life, Eternal Pain**

**XXIII. Honor and Dignity**

x o x o x

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
And I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

x o x o x

Lixie looked on in horror as her best friend fell collapsed into Legolas's arms, lifeless. Legolas roared like a wounded lion and seized the sword by his side. With a fury none had ever seen before, Legolas leaped to his feet and stalked toward Helnullka.

"You!" Legolas screamed. Any other creature would have withered away in fear, but not Helnullka who merely stood there, his black hood still hiding his face. "You!" Legolas cried, this time more desperately and more angrily. He took more steps toward the hooded figure, and yet, Helnullka did not move.

Aragorn began to take steps toward the Helnullka, but Arwen stopped him, shaking her head. "This is Legolas's fight," she whispered. "Let us tend to Anya." Sighing, Aragorn looked over to the limp figure that was their fallen friend.

Legolas stared deep into the black cloak trying to find some sort of reaction, some expression he could read. "Well?" he asked impatiently. "Are you going to fight me or are you going to just stand there? Or maybe you'll wait until my back is turned to stab me in the back," Legolas taunted. No response. Finally, Legolas exploded. "Coward! You coward! Fight me!"

Finally, the still black figure moved. He started to walk away.

For a beat, Legolas stared. He could not believe what was happening. The man was just walking away! Furious, Legolas intercepted his path. "Fight me you coward!"

"There is nothing left to fight," was the response.

"You killed her."

"That I did, little prince. Now what will you do about that?" If his face could be seen, he would have smirked. Helnullka leaned in. "You're too weak to do anything about it, little boy," he whispered. "No one can stop death. Will killing me change what already happened?"

Legolas stared at him for a moment, silent. Suddenly, he raised his sword and pointed it straight at the black figure in front of him. "Fight me."

"You'll never win."

"I will kill you where you are standing right now!"

Helnullka gave a laugh that sent chills down Legolas's spine. "You are too honorable, Legolas. You always have been. You should have killed me when I turned around, but you have honor and dignity! And that is your downfall, my boy. That has always been your problem, and always will be. Look what it has cost you. Look at what you've lost. Where have your honor and dignity brought you, boy?"

"Enough of this mindless prattle!"

"But why not? Every second we waste here talking is another second your lover is closer to death. Look at her, little prince." He gestured to where, a distance away, Arwen was cradling Anya in her arms, trying desperately to revive her. "She doesn't have much longer left. And here you are rambling to me about avenging her and cowardice and all that nonsense. So who is mindlessly prattling, boy? Me or you?" With that he turned once more and walked away.

Legolas could take no more. Screaming, he slashed his sword across the black cloak. Helnullka slumped down into a heap.

"Ah," he rasped.

"I have won," Legolas stated.

"So much for honor. So much for dignity."

Legolas laughed scornfully. "Honor? Dignity? Not with creatures like you who have no respect for human life. You took away my children, you took away my uncle, and now you have taken away the love of my life. Why should I treat you with honor? Dignity? Who are you to speak to me of these things! You were right. I should have killed you when you turned your back the first time, and when you did it again, I did what I should have done. I have avenged my loved ones."

"Have you? Or have you just killed them all?"

Legolas stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

Struggling to stand, Helnullka rose and let his black cloak fall. Legolas gasped.

x o x o x

Cuz it's you and me  
And all of the people  
With nothing to do and nothing to lose  
It's you and me  
And all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

x o x o x

"Will she make it?" Lixie whispered, almost wishing not to hear the answer.

Arwen sighed. The wound was deep, and Anya was bleeding profusely. "It is a terrible wound."

Aragorn looked at the handle of the dagger. "It looks vaguely familiar," he said slowly. "Doesn't this carving look familiar to you Arwen?"

Byron looked at Aragorn in a bit of shock. "How can you talk about that at a time like this?"

"No," Aragorn said, his voice sounding more and more worried. "This dagger is much too familiar. Gimli, do you recognize this?"

Gimli inspected the handle carefully. "This is the emblem of the elves of Mirkwood," he whispered.

* * *

**AN:** Hi. I am not dead. Short chapter. Hopefully a update soon. I was skimming some of the past chapters and I realized, WOW my style has changed drastically. For the better, luckily. Anyway I've noticed some strange inconsistencies in my story with itself and the actual trilogy. So please pardon me. And wtf, why did I name a character BYRON? Anyway, another update should be just around the corner... along with the ending to this tale. So... does Anya live? Who the hell is that... cloaked figure? Ho hum. Reviewwww. :D 


	25. Price of Understanding

**Eternal Life, Eternal Pain**

**XXIV. Price of Understanding**

Legolas dropped his sword. His ears rang shrilly and his eyes slowly slid in and out of focus as he tried to come to terms with what he saw.

"No," he whispered. "It… it cannot be true."

"But it is."

"No." Legolas took a step back. "No… no! How… what… No! You… Uncle?"

Traeson moved slowly toward his nephew, the small smirk on his face broadening as he watched Legolas's face contort and twist in pain as Legolas fought with the reality standing before him. "Yes, my dear boy. It is I, Traeson, your father's brother, your uncle…" He coughed as he fought to breathe.

"But… you were kidnapped… held ransom. I don't… I don't understand…"

"Of course you would not, you simpleton. What could you possibly understand about this wretched world, you who has received everything you could ever want?" He paused to breathe deeply. "After I lost my family, my wife, my young ones, I knew this world was cruel. Everyone tried to console me, remind me of the wonders of the world, the harmony… such nonsense! What harmony could losing Alatavanwa bring? She was beautiful, kind, caring… she did not deserve to suffer the terrible fate she did! And so I learned then that this world was unfair, and all one could do was to act in one's own interest…"

"So _you_ sent that ransom note to my father," Legolas whispered as understanding dawned on him. "You were never kidnapped."

"Yes," Traeson rasped. "It was I. Your _noble_ father decided that his kingdom was worth more than his brother's life –"

"My father was trying to protect his people!"

"Believe what you will, little prince." Traeson leaned toward Legolas, staring straight into his eyes. "Believe what you will, but the fact remains that he put his throne above my life." He laughed harshly as Legolas shook his head. "Foolish boy. You truly believe the world is as honorable as you?"

"Of course not," Legolas snapped. "I know you. You, my uncle. The man who lied to my father to try to steal his kingdom from him. The man who laid siege on Lanmuir. The man who led those terrible orcs that wrecked havoc, killing and pillaging." Legolas's eyes flashed dangerously as his rage built. "The man who kidnapped my children and…"

"And what, Legolas?" Traeson whispered, smiling maniacally. "What did I do to little Anya?"

Roaring, Legolas tackled Traeson and roughly pinned the wounded elf to the ground. "How dare you!" Legolas screamed, punching wildly at his uncle's body. Traeson merely laughed.

"I KILLED HER."

"No!" Legolas yelled. "No you didn't!"

"SHE'S DYING, LITTLE PRINCE."

"NOOO!" Legolas reached for his fallen blade and put it right to Traeson's neck and leaned in until their noses were touching. "I could kill you," he whispered. "I could kill you right here, right now."

"Do you think this is a game, Legolas?" Traeson said quietly. "Do you realize what you are suggesting, that you could murder me?

"I could do it."

"You do not have the nerve, boy."

"Don't tell me what I do or do not have! You know nothing!"

"Then do it," Traeson said with a mad glint in his eye. "Do it. Kill me. Kill me and avenge them all."

Legolas stopped cold at his words. Fear started to settle in, and his grip on the sword began to loosen. He breathed rapidly, almost afraid to ask, hoping and praying he had heard wrong. "Them… all?"

Traeson grinned. "Yes, Legolas. _Them_ all. Your boy and girl are dead."

- - -

Short of a mile away, the crew had set up camp. Byron and Gimli had went out scouting, leaving the others to tend to Anya.

Anya opened her eyes to see Arwen, Aragorn, and Lixie all looking at her rather anxiously. "What..."

"Shhh," Arwen said softly. She pulled Anya up slowly from the makeshift bed of Aragorn's blanket and wiped her face with a wet cloth. "You are severely injured and your wounds need to heal."

"Where's Legolas? Where are Laelia and Brayden? What… what happened?"

"How is your side, Anya? Does it still hurt?" Aragorn asked, pointedly ignoring her questions.

"I'm fine! Where is Legolas?"

"Byron and Gimli have gone collecting some food for us…"

"STOP IT!" Anya screamed. "I know what you are all trying to do! There is no point in lying to me. I'll find out eventually. So please… please tell me. Nothing can be worse than not knowing."

Arwen looked at Anya with sad eyes. "We do not know where Legolas is, Anya."

Anya could hear the honesty in Arwen's tired voice. "How… how long has he been gone?" she asked in a small voice.

"Several hours. He was fighting that… _thing_," Lixie said with disgust. "Don't worry Anya. Legolas is strong. He will fight and win and bring your little girl and boy back. I know it!"

Anya smiled at her friend who was now sitting by her side, holding her hand tightly. "Oh, Lixie," Anya whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Go to sleep, Anya," Arwen said. "You need to rest."

"What about…"

"We will wake you the moment Legolas returns," Aragorn promised.

"All right," Anya said weakly, lying her head back down. "Oh, please," she whispered desparately. "Please, please, let them all be safe."

- - -

It was nearly dark when Legolas finally returned to the camp. Gimli saw him first and ran out to meet him.

"Legolas! Are you injured? Where are the twins? Legolas… Legolas? Are you…"

"Stop, Gimli."

"Legolas…"

"I said stop!"

Gimli stood still, watching Legolas walk toward the camp, beginning to understand. "It can't be," he whispered.

"Legolas!" Arwen exclaimed when she saw him. "Oh…" The look on Legolas's face told all.

"Legolas…" Aragorn started. Legolas just kept walking over to where Anya lay sleeping.

Arwen shook her head. "Oh, Aragorn. How could things have turned out like this?" She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I don't know," Aragorn whispered, pulling Arwen close as she began to weep softly.

- - -

As Legolas neared, Anya stirred, sensing his presence. She turned to see him by her side. "Legolas!" she cried, throwing her arms around him and holding him tightly. "Oh, Legolas, I was so worried… you were gone so long. I was beginning to worry… but now you're back. You have returned and are here with me."

She felt Legolas's body shaking and pulled back. Anya was startled to find Legolas's face covered in tears. "Legolas? Legolas… what… why are you crying?"

When Legolas remained silent, Anya began to fear the worst. "Legolas? Please," her voice growing frantic. "say something. Tell me…"

"Anya," Legolas said, his voice thick with emotion. "Anya…" His mind struggled with what he knew he must say. How could he break her heart?

"Please, tell me," Anya said, tears starting to fall down her face as well. "Tell me what's wrong. I need to hear it from you. I won't believe it unless I hear it from you."

Legolas hesitated. Why was the truth so terrible to bear? "He… he killed… he killed Laelia and Brayden."

"No!" Anya screamed. "No, no, no, no!" Anya began struggling for breath, her body convulsing as she tried to breathe and scream and sob all at the same time. Dumbly, Legolas watched. What could he possibly do?

"Laelia, Brayden! My babies," Anya cried. "No! No…" Anya's eyes rolled over and she fell into darkness.

* * *

**AN:** It's almost at the end! Probably one or two more chapters and it'll be finished. Wow. It's only taken me what… five years? But yeah. Well, review, please. 


	26. Denial

**AN: **Just a quick update. This had been written a while ago, and it's not very long, but hopefully, the ending will be finished soon! Probably one more chapter, then an epilogue. Stay tuned.**  
**

* * *

**Eternal Life, Eternal Pain**

**XXV. Denial**

"How long as it been?"

"Ten days."

Arwen bit her lip. "This cannot be healthy," she said worriedly. "I wonder…"

"Oh, Arwen, stop," Aragorn said irritably. "We're all worried about him but there is nothing for us to do. All we can do is hope that Anya pulls out of this so she and Legolas can begin to heal." Aragorn looked up to the ceiling as if waiting for a sign. Seeing none he exhaled deeply and looked at his wife, sitting across the table. "They have been through a lot… and there is still a long way to go."

Ten days ago, Legolas and Anya had stared death in the eye and survived – but Aragorn knew that deep down, the two of them would have rather died. Legolas had learned that his uncle was responsible for all the evil they had faced in the past few months. Worse, he and Anya had learned that their darling twins had…

"Good morning." A dull voice cut into Aragorn's thoughts. He whipped his head around to see Legolas approaching the table he and Arwen were sitting at. Eight days ago, the party – or, well, Aragorn – made the decision to move to a nearby town and stay there until Anya's and Legolas's wounds were healed. Legolas's had healed quickly, but from the vacant look in his eyes, it was very clear that emotionally and mentally, he still was hurting. But at least he was conscious. Anya, upon learning her children's fate, sank into a state of despair and turned completely lifeless. She hardly responded to anything or anyone.

"Good morning, Legolas," Arwen replied pleasantly. "Did you sleep well?"

Legolas sat down next to Aragorn. "Relatively."

"How's Anya doing?"

Legolas shrugged.

"Have you not…"

"I would guess that she is fine. The same as yesterday."

"Legolas, if…"

"I would rather not talk about it, Arwen."

"Now…" Aragorn shot Arwen a look that clearly told her to drop it. Arwen sighed and decided to let it go.

Legolas sat at the table, listless and silent. Aragorn and Arwen looked at each other, unsure of what to say or do. There was a long, awkward silence between the three of them until Gimli came crashing down.

"Oi, Legolas," he thundered, "wutchu up to?"

Legolas didn't reply.

"Nothing, eh? Well you can come with me to chop down some wood for the innkeeper. Man's nice enough to let us stay here free of charge and look after Anya, it's the least we can do."

Legolas remained silent.

"Come on," Gimli said, roughly grabbing Legolas by the arm. "Get out. The fresh air will do you some good."

"Let go of me, Gimli," Legolas said.

"Don't be stupid, elf."

"Leave me be." Legolas's voice was now laced with menace.

"Gimli," Arwen said, interceding on Legolas's behalf, "why don't you let Legolas alone? He needs time, and…"

"Enough!" Gimli yelled. "Look, Legolas, you're not the only damn one who's hurting over Anya. Maybe we don't love her like you do, but we all care about her and to see her like this is killing us too. But you don't see us skulking around about it. Nor do we act like Anya's not there. She is in pain right now, and you know what is worse?" Gimli stared Legolas down. "You are not by her side. You have abandoned her, she who you claim to love above anything else in the world. How can you live with yourself?" The dwarf was now roaring with rage. "What will you do if Anya dies?"

"Gimli!" Aragorn slammed his fist on the table. "That is enough!"

"No! Someone needs to slap some sense into this dolt." Gimli grabbed the sitting elf by the shoulders and looked right into Legolas's eyes. "I know you love her. Right now, she needs you. Stop being a selfish fool and stand by her side… before it's too late."

Legolas blankly stared at Gimli. Finally he opened his mouth and said, "My injuries prevent me from wielding an ax. I am sorry, but I do not think I can help you." With that, he rose and walked toward the stairs. "I think I will return to my room. That is where I shall be if any of you need to find me." Then without another word, Legolas ascended, never once looking back.

Gimli groaned and sunk down onto the bench, hanging his head.

"That was a bit harsh," Arwen said.

"And pointless," Gimli said.

"Was that really necessary?"

Gimli raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Was it necessary? Arwen, what do you think?"

Arwen sighed. "I don't want to think about Anya not surviving this, but her injuries are severe and she hasn't progressed in the last few days. Her spirits are down, and her soul is mourning. Without Legolas there to help her…"

Aragorn reached over and took his wife's trembling hand. "Anya is strong. Anya will survive."

"She has to," Gimli said sadly, "for if she does not, I do not even want to ponder what will happen to Legolas."

x x x

Anya was lost. She had no idea where she was. Looking around, she saw absolutely nothing. No trees, no lifeforms… nothing but grey mist everywhere. Then, something caught her eye. She could see two shadows in the distance, surrounded by fog. They seemed to be walking towards her.

"Who's there?" Anya asked.

They were saying something, though their calls were incoherent. Anya strained to hear what they were saying. The figures continued drawing nearer.

"Who are you?" Anya demanded.

Finally she could see them. Two young elves, staring at her with bright, haunting blue eyes that were far too familiar.

_My eyes_… Anya reached out her hand to them.

"Mother?"

"Brayden? Laelia?" she whispered. "Oh, my children! You're alive!" Her heart leapt in jubilation and she ran towards them, arms open. When she had almost reached them, they suddenly vanished.

"Mother," a girl's voice called out from behind her.

Anya whipped her head around. "How did you…?"

"How could you fail us, Mother?" the boy asked.

"I didn't…"

"How could you let us die?" they asked in unison.

Anya fell to her knees, her hands covering her face. "I couldn't…"

"You let us die!" Their voices were growing, turning deeper and angrier.

"I tried…"

"NOT ENOUGH." Suddenly, the figure of the young elves morphed into one, and it grew into an ugly, tall, mutant creature with horns and bulging eyes. "YOU LET US DIE," it growled.

Anya felt weak all over. "Help…" she cried out faintly. "Legolas… Help…"

Then just as suddenly as it appeared, the creature vanished, leaving Anya shaken and frightened. She unsteadily rose to her feet.

"Hello?" she called out.

There was no response.

"Legolas, where are you?"

Silence.

"I need you! Please, find me, Legolas…"

Anya ran around franticly, searching for her husband. "Legolas? Legolas! Help me, please… I need you…"

Slowly, the world around her shifted from grey to black.

"I need you… I need you…"


End file.
